What I Always Loved About You
by Trombe
Summary: Sequel to our widely successful WIDLAY. A much older Zuko & Katara struggle to deal with the changing times. When a greater threat looms over the land, the heroes of the hundred year war must come together once more. But with Aang missing can they band together and overcome what the Avatar could not? Could a King love once more? Could he regain what he had lost?
1. prologue

**Trombe: Here we go. I'm going to keep going until I run out of steam. I've been on an Avatar mood lately. Here is the sequel to our widely successful story of WIDLAY.**

 _artsyelric: we're so glad to be back writing this. i don't know how long til trombe runs outta steam but i plan to surf this wave for as long as i can ride it. I'm also right in the middle of a bunch of harry potter stuff so :P i'll be riding his coattails a bit as we start this._

 **Trombe: If anybody can recommend a good Ty lukko (Zuko x Ty Lee) I would appreciate that. Been trying to find a good one.**

 _artsyelric: ps go here if you want to see the picture katara is describing check out the cover image. And thank you to whoever made it. Its lovely_

 _and as always, we do not own avatar or any of its characters. we are not nickelodeon or mike or brian nor do we have any official affiliation with the show. we do not make any money off these fics, we just do them for fun, and we're poor, so please don't sue or our corgi will starve :( 3 disclaimers out of the way! lets get this party started! we give you WIALAY!_

* * *

 **What I Always Loved About You**

 **Prologue: Every Story Starts with...**

* * *

 **Earth.**

 **Fire.**

 **Air.**

 **Water.**

When I was a girl my father, Avatar Aang, told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the hundred year war. It was always Tenzin's favorite. But I have a feeling you've already heard that tale before. The story I wanted to tell is about what followed after.

I wanted to tell a story about a king.

Every good story starts with a king, right? At least that's what mom always said. I always loved those stories. She did too.

To most he was a good king.

To some he was a beloved king.

Often he was an angry king.

And once he was a resentful king.

But always… he was a lonely king.

To me though, he will always be someone special. He will always be the one who took care of me and my family when we needed it most. The one who lost everything to gain a kingdom. The one who fought to the bitter end when no one else thought he could.

My Mom always loved that about him, and so do I.

My name is Kya. I am the daughter of Avatar Aang and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, and I want to tell you the story of a king named Zuko…

* * *

 **The 13th Winter of Phoenix King Zuko's Reign:**

 _To my dearest friend Zu-_

No.

She crumped another letter. That didn't sound right either, she thought to herself as she smooshed the piece of parchment into an angry little ball and threw it right into the trash bin overflowing with similar rubbish.

Her shoulders ached. She had been sitting at her desk for nearly an hour trying to come up with the words she needed to write down. Katara blew away a single bang that hovered above her eye in frustration. She gave a stretch as far wide as she could before falling on her desk, eager to rest for just a bit. Her head felt cool pressed against the mahogany wood. She had always loved this desk. It was one of the very first things Aang made for her. She could still remember the day when her husband proudly displayed the fruit of his long labor trying to learn carpentry.

She sighed coyly as she glanced upon a perfect portrait of a rag-tag group of friends. What did Aang call it, a photograph?

In the years that had gone past a multitude of technological breakthroughs had occurred, the photograph being one of them. She smiled, proud of the the strides that humanity had achieved. It was as if they were always destined for greater things were it not for men like Sozin and Ozai.

In the picture, five smiling faces were immortalized forever in the moment. A wolf-knotted, strong warrior could be found on the right. Well muscled and supremely confident, a fact that was reflected on his smug face. Yet his boyish charms overwhelmed everything else about him as he clasped a friendly hand upon his companion's shoulder, sharing attention with the man on his left. Though she was loath to think of it, she had to admit… he was rather handsome. A fact she shooed right back into the recesses of her mind. No sister EVER thinks that of their brother. That was just… ew. But she could be proud, right?

Once more his stupid grin looked at her.

 _Shut up Sokka,_ she playfully thought as she tore of a piece of paper, crumbled it, and flicked it straight onto her intended target. A direct contact upon picture-Sokka's forehead which bounced back with vigor.

On the left of the picture was her and her loving Aang. Clad in the robes of a master airbender that hid a gorgeous lean physique, his form emboldened even more by a rich red sash. The last airbender cut a fine figure, proven by his many ardent female admirers. The young Avatar had a severe growth spurt over the years, and now towered above everyone else in the photograph. But he had never outgrown that friendly smile of his, the one that never made you feel small. She loved that about him. The two of them looked so happy - even in the photograph Aang and Katara stood side by side, both their arms wrapped around the other from behind, an image that hinted at the strong trust and bond between them. On Aang's shoulder sat his animal companion Momo, curiously looking somewhere else, oblivious to the situation.

In the middle of the frame a commanding body demanded attention. Her snow white like skin proved a nice contrast over her onyx metallic armor. Her left finger pointing straight at Katara with conviction.

A fond memory washed over the waterbender recalling the events of that day.

" _Hey, You! Yeah, you, camera guy. Make sure you get my good side!"_

" _How would you even know which side is your good side? You're blind!"_ her brother always had a comeback whenever it concerned Toph.

And Toph was always eager to reply in kind.

That time was a rock pillar that catapulted Sokka straight through the air.

" _Every side is my good side."_ The smirk on Toph that day… Katara couldn't help but giggle as she recalled it.

And finally she focused on the most striking one in the group. Dressed in royal red and gold, this man exuded nobility. His arms cross over his powerful chest, dual dao swords sheathed upon his back. Part of his long jet black hair pulled in a royal knot, while the rest flowed and covered the base of his neck extending beyond his back like silken locks. Before she had given it conscious thought, Katara found herself picking up the portrait to get a better look at his face. She could see why many said he has a harsh face, The burnt scar amplified his stern presence. Yet all she saw was the face of one of the kindest and bravest people she knew. Her blue eyes connected with his own golden ones, unblinking.

Lost in her own thought she did not even realize her fingers were gently upon the picture, as if trying to remember his features.

Coming back to reality she cleared her head and placed the picture frame back down into its proper place.

She knew what she needed to say.

With pen and parchment in hand her fingers blazed through with precision.

 _To my best friend Zuko,_

 _How are you? It's been several years now since we last talked. I know our obligations have been keeping us pretty busy but I've always tried to make time to write to you. This would be my 37th letter in the last couple of months. Are you even getting this? You should definitely "fire" the messenger._

Katara stifled a laugh, thinking to herself that there was more than one comedian born in the family.

 _Anyway how are you? Have you been eating well? How are things in court? How is Mai? There are so many questions I have for you. So many things I want to talk to you about._

She paused for a second before continuing on her next paragraph.

 _Aang turns 26 in 6 weeks. We expect you to be there for his Name Day and Sokka wants you to prepare a nice celebratory speech. I'm beginning to worry that he ordered way too many crabbopus cakes. You know Sokka. Hehe…_

She hesitated. Should she write down hehe? She had laughed… how was he suppose to know she laughed if she didn't write it down?

She nodded in agreement with herself. She was going to keep that.

 _Anyway, I've had my hands full with everything that's going on. A lot of my time has been dedicated to rebuilding our homes here in the Southern Water Tribes, and it's not as simple as we all thought it would be. But I love it. I wouldn't have it any other way. My students are getting better at their bending. I think we really have a shot at reviving the Southern Waterbending style. The way Sokka tells our war stories, a lot of them really admire you. They would love to perform for you when you come. It would make their day if you would let them._

Katara couldn't wait to see the look on Zuko's exasperated face when confronted by so many waterbending children. The intimidating Phoenix King always felt awkward around children, and it showed. But Katara loved that aspect about him, mostly because it made him human, like the rest of them.

 _It's not only the students that keep me busy. My family does that plenty. My boys are doing okay. Aang is Aang. He's probably already visited you this year so you already know how he is. He might even be there when you get this letter so give him a hug for me, I know how much of a hugger you are. Sokka is busy being all super macho Water Tribe man, sailing with dad all over, helping out wherever they can. Your fleets probably run into them plenty. Fighting pirates, rescuing lost seafarers, and taking on a sea dragon or two if you believe the way Sokka says it. Dad said it was one seahorse-lion._

 _As for my children… Bumi is nothing like his dad. And that's a good thing. I wouldn't have it any other way. He's 7 now and growing stronger with each passing year. I swear this boy was born to find trouble. I love him for it, but it's tough! I know Aang really wanted an airbending child, but we love our son with all our heart._

 _Kya turned 5 this year and, oh my spirits, you would love her. I know you would. She's smart, well spoken for her age, not to mention an outstanding waterbender courtesy of her amazing waterbender teacher. She's been asking a lot about you. I mean it makes sense considering the last time she saw you she was 3. Don't make me tell her embarrassing stories about you. You should do that yourself._

What started out as an elated conversation suddenly became a somber thought as it slowly dawned on Katara how long has it been since she last saw those bright golden eyes.

 _I really hope you're doing well. Where are you?_ _Are you… Are you even there? Are you avoiding me? Please write me back. I just want to know if you're okay._

Katara looked at her written words, reflecting her emotions. Could that really be true? Would Zuko really avoid her?

No… There was just no way. Zuko would never do that to her. It was definitely not possible, she hastily concluded. He was just really busy - obviously. He had to be. He had a whole nation to rule.

She flexed her fingers as she felt for the water in the ink. Gracefully she drew the black liquid off of the parchment and removed the comment of Zuko's avoidance and left in her concern about his well being.

Carefully going over every word she finally ended the letter with a simple: _Yours truly, Katara._

She folded the letter and placed her seal upon it, readying it to be delivered upon the morrow. A loud voice called to her from one of the rooms of her lovely home.

"Ah… Honey! Katara, can you come in here? Your son is doing that thing again with his nose and the icle."

She smiled gently. Her work was never done.

"Coming!"

* * *

 **The 14th Spring of Phoenix King Zuko's Reign:**

Katara couldn't help herself as she watched her beloved husband being pulled along by his friends, as they dragged and hoisted him up to the center stage. She fidgeted with anticipation, hiding behind the curtain. She was ready for Aang's surprise.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" her brother yelled from across the floor.

"I uh, I don't really have one prepared. I mean I can-"

"Boo! Boo your apologies!" Toph joined in the taunting.

"You can't boo an apology," Aang protested.

"I'll boo whatever I wanna boo!" Toph made a face at him and turned to her students. "We all will! Everyone, boo his apology right now! BOOOO!" A chorus of boos rose from the crowd as Toph's students began hissing their teacher's disapproval. "Weak! Whoever boos the loudest gets the day off training tomorrow!" The boos intensified drastically.

That was one taunt too many for Aang to let slide. He coughed slightly before facing his admiring audience with a polite face, rising to their challenge.

Toph waved her hands to silence the crowd as Aang cleared his throat. "That's enough you suck ups, he's gonna do it. Shut up!"

"I thank you for coming for my 26th name day. I… I feel so blessed to be surrounded by so many of my friends, and my wonderful family. I know that the journey to Air temple Island was long and arduous for many of you and I thank you for making that trip to be with us here today- Ah! Bumi don't hang from there!"

The audience turned to see the Avatar's oldest climbing upon the head of an esteemed Air Nomad statue. It was sight that made Katara's heart leap from her chest. She left him with Sokka for one second and already her boy was in trouble!

An agile warrior vaulted from the audience floor with the grace of a wolf-panther. A silver haired chieftain of the Water Tribe closed the gap between himself and Bumi with ease, age not slowing or having an effect over his muscular physique. "I got him, Son. Go finish your speech!" Hakoda laughed as he tickled his mischievous grandson.

Katara breathed a sigh of relief. She had the best dad.

"Uh… okay. Well I was going to say-"

Aang's conclusion to his speech was Katara's cue as she stepped out from behind the curtain, bringing with her a gigantic aquatic sphere of water held up only by her bending.

She let him have it.

It cascaded across the stage, splashing Aang and the entire front row of the audience, the explosive and chilling force of the water got everywhere.

But while Aang was spluttering in shock, the crowd roared in laughter and fun as everyone revealed their part in the joke.

"SURPRISE AANG! HAPPY NAME DAY!" they all shouted.

The baffled but jubilant Avatar looked upon his wife with love and amusement. She mouthed a _I'm sorry. Blame sokka._ Her fingers formed a heart as she gazed at him _I love you_.

An act that caused him to menacingly raise his hands in the air as his fingers danced about maniacally.

"C'mere…" he playfully threatened.

"Aang, what are you… No- No! No you stop right there-"

Too late. He had caught her in his very wet embrace and squeezed her close.

"Aang! Stop! Hahahaha! It's too cold! You're getting my dress wet!"

Though she complained, she secretly loved the little moments and all that they had shared. Katara didn't think she would get any happier than this.

Than the wail of a ship horn pulled her from her own little world. "That sounds like, Zuko," Aang commented.

She smiled alongside her husband, ecstatic at their friend's arrival. "That's just like him to make an entrance." She pulled her husband's hand, pulling him with her as she started to the docks. "C'mon. Let's go and greet them properly."

Excusing themselves from the party the two happily walked at a comfortable pace, not in any rush to ruin the quiet moments they had together alone, away from everyone. Spirits know they had only a few of those.

True enough it was a magnificent Fire Nation Battleship that pulled in. Smaller destroyers could be seen in the distance, the armed escorts more than content to just patrol around. But it was the battleship itself that commanded attention. Her majestic cannons primed and poised to take on any hostile enemy. She just exuded power and regality, as expected of the Fire Nation fleet. While once this would have been a terrible and frightening sight for many of them, today she and Aang watched it arrive, marveling at its grandiose beauty and excited for its passengers to disembark. It was definitely the largest ship Katara had ever seen. It had to be Zuko's flagship. From her decks came a royal imperial guard of a dozen, with handmaidens and servant boys trailing behind them. The heart of the convoy stood a very familiar face wrapped in the Fire Nation's latest fashion.

"Ty Lee!" Katara exclaimed as both she and Aang walked towards their unexpected guest.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the visitor exclaimed. "You have me confused with my sister. I'm Ty Lao. A common misunderstanding - we get it quite a lot." She hesitated to correct the wife of the Avatar, so she did it with poise and dignity.

"Happy Name Day, Avatar. May you and your family be blessed." She daintily lowered her head as she gave a courteous bow to both of them. "The Phoenix King sends his regards along with some magnificent presents." She snapped her fingers and promptly a dozen Fire Nation Soldiers were helping unload crates and crates of goodies and exotic wares.

"Wait.. .what do you mean his regards?" Katara didn't understand.

Ty Lao must have sensed her confusion as she awkwardly eyed both of them. "Um… my apologies. I thought both of you had been told. His royal eminence could not make this trip as he has his hands tied down pretty heavily back home in the Fire Nation."

"But he said-"

"What my wife is trying to say is we are honored and more than graciously accept his highness's gifts." Aang placed his fist over an open palm and gave a courteous bow of his own. "Right, Honey?".

Katara was quick to follow her husband's lead. "I mean, yes. We are more than happy to receive you all."

Ty Lao smiled lavishly. "Thank you. We are honored. Now I have been instructed by his Highness to perform a traditional Fire Nation Name Day dance. I would very much like to show you. I do not mean to boast, but among my sisters I am considered a very accomplished dancer and-"

Her words seem to trail off in Katara's mind.

 _Zuko… you never break your promises._


	2. Chapter 1:The Life Of A King

**Trombe: Sorry if the first few chapters are short. I'm trying to find a good balance between the two as I find some people find reading the longer ones hard.**

* * *

 **What I Always Loved About You**

 **Chapter 1: The Life Of A King**

* * *

 **Mere Weeks Before Aang's Name Day**

"My King the-"

"Irrigation ditches of the southern walls need to be fixed. I know. You've told me countless times already. When we can spare the manpower for it, it will be done. In due time," the Phoenix King insisted when the man opened his mouth again. "Next."

Zuko adamantly waved his hand, impatience gnawing at his core.

"Very well my King," the adviser complied shortly. "Admiral Chou is demanding to know why we took half of his eastern fleet and converted the ships for raw materials," Koga casually stated as he read through his report.

"Admiral Chou does not make demands, Koga. Not of me." Zuko paused, considering the situation. "Did you tell him why?"

"Yes, Sire. We needed the materials to repair the damage done to the capital and the surrounding countryside," the old adviser answered nonchalantly.

"How'd he take it?" Zuko's one good brow arched quizzically.

"Not well, your Grace."

The newly titled Phoenix King could just visualize the angry face of the old Admiral, that familiar vain on his forehead popping out.

"Good. Maybe that will remind him who he serves. He needs to learn his place. What good are warships in times of peace anyway?" Zuko sighed heavily as he felt a small bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. Summer had once been his favorite season, back when he was a boy and free to take off his robes and splash in the cool blue sea. Now it only served to hinder him, as the clothes the ruler of the Fire Nation wore were heavy and warm. How quickly the times changed.

"If you say so, your Grace." The wizened adviser solemnly bowed, his long beard swaying slightly, bringing Zuko back to reality

"Is there anything else?" Zuko asked, shifting around his throne, carefully trying to avoid the metal spikes that protruded from it. The golden throne of the Phoenix King might have been a sight of power and prestige, but all Zuko saw was an ugly chair that was gruesomely uncomfortable to sit on. "I haven't got all day."

"Um, a Miss Ty Lee was here earlier. She left a cordial invitation for you, my King. Something about a grand circus act, I do believe. She said they would be performing tonight, here in the capital. Sounds horrid, but I took the message..."

Zuko's wearisome face lit up a little at the mention of the pretty acrobat's name. It had been some time now since he had seen someone other than Fire Nation officials, much less a friend. After all had been said and done, even after having fought against Fire Lord Ozai's world war, Ty Lee had returned to her circus home with no hesitation. A brief bit of time had been spent with the Kyoshi Warriors, but soon enough Ty Lee had roamed back where she always found herself, with no thoughts of responsibility or want of glory. Nothing Zuko could offer her seemed to appeal more than the spotlight and tightrope. She claimed to have never wanted anything more. Even risking her life in the war seemed to have been selfless on her part.

 _I just wanted to help my friends. That's all_. He swore he could still hear that cheerful voice.

He would have gladly left all of this heat, and pomp, for a chance to see her smiling face again. He'd never gotten a chance to see her at the circus. He wondered dimly how she'd look as she walked on that tightrope, dazzling millions. Her fame in the war garnered enough attention to her circus that she was now the main attraction. _**The Magnificent Ty Lee,**_ the posters showed.

But… Duty got in the way. Somehow, it always did.

He missed the old days. Even if he spent many of them sleeping on the ground, angrily pursuing enemies, at least he had been somewhat free...

"Give her my regards, Koga. Sadly I won't be making an appearance… I have other pressing matters to attend to."

Zuko stood up, not being able to stand the infernal chair anymore. Casually he walked towards the window, letting the blessedly cool air caress his face.

"…I suppose you would like to send her a bouquet of fire lilies along with that apology, my King?" Koga suggested.

Zuko shook his head a bit; a small boyish grin was across his face. Ancient he might be, but Lord Koga had faithfully served as his family's counsel for years. His body might be waning but his mind was still as sharp as the day he served Zuko's grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon. No details were left unchecked whenever he was concerned. As reward for siding with the prince during his Agni Kai Lord Koga's family had been reinstated as trusted advisers to the King and had faithfully served Zuko throughout the years. He trusted them like family.

"Perfect. What girl would not like a bouquet of fire lilies?" Zuko smirked.

A pretty flower for a pretty girl. It was the best he could do. Ty Lee would understand.

The elder Koga smiled back in return. "Very well, Sire."

Clasping his hands behind him he sensed that his advisor still had more. "What else do we have today?" Zuko asked as he casually observed the outside world, his golden eyes gazing in the distance, taking in massive mountains and a blue sky.

"Lady Mai sent back a message from New Ozai-"

"Omashu, you mean," Zuko corrected.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, my King. Forced habit, I suppose. Ahem… in any case lady Mai sent back a message from Omashu, Sire. She said the restoration project is going well and the citizens are actually cooperating with our soldiers. At the rate they are going, she estimated that it may only take a mere months for them to finish."

Mai's beautiful face came to mind. With her stone-like gaze and cold, uncaring attitude one would never think that she, of all people, would have volunteered to lead the restoration project of restoring the fabled city of Omashu back to its original state. But surprisingly it was Mai who came to him directly about the matter.

 _My father was once governor of that place_ , she'd told him. _It's only right that his daughter be the one to lead this. It'll help improve my father's relations with both the colonials and the Earth Kingdom. Besides… I am so bored of this palace. Maybe the Mad King of Omashu can entertain me._

He remembered her saying goodbye to him, remembered the last kiss they shared on the morning before she departed for the Earth Kingdom.

That was three months ago.

"That's… good to hear," Zuko stated simply, not revealing how much he had missed having Mai around. Suffering shared was suffering halved. He sighed. "Is there anything else on the agenda?"

"No, my Lord... Just the usual documents and paper works that need your seal and approval, but-"

"Then leave me," Zuko commanded as he rubbed his temple with his left hand.

"… Yes. Yes of course. As you will, Sire." Koga bowed low before departing the throne room, closing the massive doors behind him.

Alone in the room Zuko could finally drop his guard, sighing as he rubbed his left shoulder, which was sore somehow and causing a crick in his neck. He had never felt so tired in his life. Not even an Agni Kai proved this draining. He slowly touched the top of his hair, where the golden flame perched, the symbol of the most powerful man in the Fire Nation.

Carefully he took it down as he examined the small regalia in his hand. So tiny a thing, yet the burden and responsibility it carried with it weighed more than the tallest mountain.

Zuko's golden eyes were fixed upon it, his gaze unwavering and unblinking.

"All hail Phoenix King Zuko…" he said out loud to himself, the tone in his voice mocking. Then his facade broke. "What a joke," he muttered. "I never asked for this…"

Zuko's head lowered, as he touched the small royal ornament to his forehead, feeling it's cool metal flush against his forehead. It felt nice. Healing.

The image of a lovely girl with mahogany skin, with eyes that shone like the brightest sapphires swam before his vision. Thoughts of her still came to him now and again, and even here, in the presence of his throne room, her face still haunted him.

'What ifs' are plentiful. Destiny is unchanging.

He hated destiny. More specifically he hated his destiny.

"…I never asked for any of this…"

But he had asked for it, he'd fought for it. Mostly because he wanted to change the world though, not because he wanted the crown. He would have been just as glad if his uncle had taken it. He knew he had an obligation to his people that his father and sister had never understood, and that meant taking the throne, but it was not the crown that he had wanted. It never had been. It was the girl.

"Apologies my King,"

GRRRRRRRRRR..WHAT IS IT NOW?! IS A KING NOT ENTITLED TO A SECOND OF PEACE?!

He calmed the inner tirade as he brought to mind an old proverb.

 _A great king rules with a sound mind and a calm heart._

Whoever came up with that was never born in the Fire Nation. Fire was in their blood. There was only so much Zuko could take before his temper overflowed from annoyance.

But his hardened face quickly faded as he spotted his advisor carefully showing him a piece of parchment, sealed in the Traditional signs of the Water Tribes.

"I'm sorry, Sire, it completely slipped my mind during our discussions. A letter arrived for you this morning."

And as quickly as his temper rose it completely dissipated into nothingness. His fingers unsure whether he should take the letter from Koga or not.

"Should I… should I add this to the pile, Sire?" The hand of the king asked, already familiar with its content even without opening the letter.

He should.

He should definitely add it to the pile and burn it all, the small voice inside him advised.

"No, I will take it…" His voice trailed off.

It was always the same. No matter how much reason told him not to, a louder voice always won. More than anything he wanted to.

He would read it.

He had read all of them, after all.

Thanking the man once more for his discretion Zuko took the letter and dismissed him promptly.

Sitting back down once more upon his throne, he corrected the hems of his robes once more and set the regalia back into its rightful place atop his topknot. He began to read the letter calmly, imagining Katara's voice as he did so. It was always easy. Her features, her scent, her voice - he had memorized it all.

Upon completion he looked blankly at the letter, unsure of how he felt. He loved hearing all about her life but it always pained him as much as it brought him joy.

 _That could have been mine._

He furiously shook his head at the thought, ashamed and disgusted that he would even think such a thing. No. No. She and Aang deserved that happiness. They had decided that long ago, and he would not be the one to ruin it.

That pledge was precisely the reason why he was in this predicament in the first place.

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but Zuko disagreed. It was his fervent hope that this was no more than a lie someone had told themselves to make a separation easier. His lie to himself, the one he _had_ to believe each and every day, was that absence made it easier. Easier to forgive. To forget. Easier to move on. It just had to.

Which is how it had come to this.

It hadn't been intentional at first, not a conscious choice to stop replying. A letter or two he had no time to respond due to his responsibilities. But as the letters kept piling in he found he had no words to reply back… and so, though he read them one and all, he answered with nothing. With each passing unanswered letter he found it easier to put Katara out of his thoughts. There would even be days where he didn't even wonder what she was doing at the moment. And he needed those days. Badly.

He could hear the teachings of the fire priests echo in his head, like a zealot inquisition. _It is a sinful man who covets his friend's wife. The thought must be purged with fire and discipline._

Fire and discipline.

Words he tried to live by. The first he could not do, her letters meant so much to him. It was one of the few things he had left that connected them together. But the second, discipline, he could apply. He owed Aang that much.

So he would listen to her words… but it did not mean he had to respond.

Finally he cupped his face as he sighed in frustration before collecting his thoughts. Zuko than called for his adviser. The hand of the king was always nearby when he was needed.

"Yes, Your Grace?" Koga bowed in anticipation.

"I have a task for you. A favor really. The Avatar's Name Day, Can you see to it?"

The elder man smiled at the request. "Of course my King. It will all be taken care of."

The Phoenix King held his head up high, confident in his hand and decision. "Get it done please, and thank you."


	3. Chapter 2:Friends

**Trombe: I have no words for this. Just please read, review, and enjoy. You know what I do have something to say considering the mass number of PMs I get about it. For those concerned about this being tagged a Zutara and it actually not being a Zutara from the start, its called a slow build up. The events of WIDLAY still has an affect over Zuko and Katara. Things aren't the same and we're making sure to respect the characters enough to create a very believable relationship. Trust us to do right by you.**

 _artsyelric: not sure if it's that these chapters are short or if it's more like our final chapters for the last one grew to ginormous proportions. :P_

* * *

 **What I Always Loved About You**

 **Chapter 2: Friends**

* * *

 _Spirits, it was hot!_

Toph felt her pale skin sizzle in the intense sun as she disembarked from the ship. She considered stopping for a covering, but was too eager to leave behind the creaking vessel. The ocean was never a place for an earthbender like her. As soon as her bare feet touched solid dirt she felt so much better.

With blank eyes staring upward to the sky she stretched her hands far and wide, finally shaking off her slight nausea. Steady and strong they may be, the ships of the Fire Nation had nothing on Mother Nature. Toph sunk her toes into the dirt, feeling the vibrations of the city around her, fire ants, people, animals and carts, all connected. Through the earth she could see them, feel them all around her.

The master earthbender cracked her neck casually as she pulled up her travel bag to her shoulder, slowly taking in the world around her.

The city's sights and sounds were unlike anything she'd seen anywhere else. The fish market was bustling, the harbor teeming of sailors with plenty of work to do. And the people, oh, the people! There were so many. She had indeed arrive at the crown jewel of the Fire Nation. The Capital of Lhi Ming Dhu Shi.

She could see it all, and she liked what she saw. True she hadn't been in the Fire Nation for years but she's always admired the culture and the ingenuity of its people. A Bei Fong always kept up with the times, after all.

A sweat had begun to form on her forehead.

The culture was one thing.

The weather was another. How anyone could stand to wear those Fire Nation robes in this kind of heat and humidity she did not know. It made it hard to think. To walk. To feel with her feet.

"Eh… guess I don't really need this right now." As she said it, her metallic armor began to fall apart around her, clanging and ringing all the way down to the ground.

Her skin felt the freedom of the sea breeze, glad to be able to breath once more. This was so much better.

Her feet spotted the captain as he made his way down the plank.

"Hey, captain!" She called out as she hurled a golden coin his way. "Watch this stuff will ya, I'll be back for it."

"Ah Miss, you really can't be leaving your stuff like that lying there. Its littering."

"I know. That's why I'm paying you to watch out for them. Don't worry. I'll be back for them in a bit."

"But-"

"That's my good man." She waved farewell as she continued walking off.

"Miss, I'm going to confiscate them and throw them to the sea!"

The threat made Toph grin as she continued walking away without looking back. "Buddy, I'd like to see you try."

As she continued walking she heard the predictable cry of the captain's voice "Oh my back! How heavy are these?!"

* * *

It didn't take the metalbender long to make her way past the docks and into the market district. And from there was a hop, skip, and a jump to the town square. Erected in the center of it all was a beautiful fountain. Sparkling blue water flowed into and around it. Obviously made to be stared at, not to be used as a watering hole.

She didn't care.

It was hot. She didn't think anyone would mind if she splashed some of that cool water unto herself. After all she couldn't exactly stare at it anyway. Sitting down on the fountain's edges she cupped a handful of the refreshingly cold liquid and splashed some on her face, revitalizing her.

She was so caught up playing with the water that she almost missed feeling a heavy presence emitting from the middle of the water. She dipped her feet in it slowly, the ripples of the tiny pond caressing her feet. She couldn't see at first. The water made the image hard to visualize. But little by little the image slowly pieced itself together in her mind.

It was a bronze statue, made in the image of her life long friend… and the most powerful man of the Fire Nation.

"Heh," she smirked to herself. Whoever the sculptor was had done a brilliant job of capturing Zuko's regal image; he had even managed to retain the legendary scowl Zuko had often worn. "They did mess up your nose a bit though, Hotman," she admitted to the statue. But time was a wastin'. "I'm not here to stare at you, metal Zuko. I'm here for the real deal."

She had not spent weeks on a boat to go on vacation or sight see about the Fire Nation. She was here to see her friend, the real one, and to ask why of all things he would skip out on it was Aang's Name Day.

Well… she had a feeling she knew why.

But that was no excuse to miss out on a lovely occasion. Everyone was there. Even Teo and his dad, the Mechanist, made time from their busy schedule to show their love and support for Aang.

 _Zuko should just stop being such a baby around Katara and just man up_. It had been cute at first, but by spirits it was getting annoying. Avoiding Katara was one thing, but if it made him miss out on his own life, he would have to get over it.

"You'd better be ready for me Zu-zu. I'm comin' for ya."

With invigorated spirit in hand Toph was ready and willing as she continued her trek towards the royal palace.

She arrived in the inner courtyards shortly and was astounded at the numerous amounts of people, all in line, all waiting to see the Phoenix King.

"Damn Zuko… You _are_ a busy guy," Toph stated out loud with an impressed whistle.

She moved forwards through the crowd until she could hear the voices of the people in the front of the queue arguing with the guards. "When can I see the King?" one demanded. "I've been in line all morning."

"Who cares how long you've been in line!" another objected. "Mine is urgent! I need to take up grievances with this order. I-"

But a third man interrupted. "You need to see him?! I've been coming back to this line for weeks now. What am I going to do about my farms?! When his Highness freed those Earth Kingdom slaves he took all of my work force with it. Who's going to compensate me for that?!"

Arguments and shouting was all she could hear, as each complainer believed their concern was more important than the other. Finally the captain of the guards spoke as he thundered his halberd on the ground, echoing throughout the hallowed grounds of the outer palace.

"As I've said before. His Majesty has heard all of your concerns and will see you all tomorrow. He is presently occupied with more important manners and that will be all for today."

"But-"

"I said, that WILL be all for day." She had to admit, Zuko did knew how to employ intimidating men where he needed them to be - the captain's word rang with authority and conviction.

The crowd grumbled and complained, but always they would comply. As the once bustling crowd was slowly diminishing a lone figure stood in front of the guards. Toph did not recognize her at first, but probably because she was as good at being as light on her feet as Aang. As her features slowly began to sketch itself in Toph's mind the lone visitor spoke.

She knew that voice immediately.

 _Ty Lee._

"Please, Captain Lai Fo, you know me. If you could just tell his imperial Majesty that… if you could just tell Zuko it's my last day here I'm sure he would let me see him. Tonight is our last performance in the capital before we move on. I just want to see my friend… to see if he is okay," the acrobat pleaded, her long braided locks flowing with the gentle breeze.

 _Oh she's good._ Toph had never been interested in women. Never been, never would be. But even she couldn't help but be impressed with the way Ty Lee moved her body to imply different very intriguing mannerisms. Daughterly to the captain, seductive to the soldier beside him, but always alluring. This was something Toph had never mastered, preferring to just pound her way through most obstacles. Still, she always had the time to stop and observe a master of anything in their element.

She clearly wasn't the only one captivated by Ty Lee's damsel in distress performance as the soldier on the captain's left eyed his superior concernedly. "Captain, it's her last day… c'mon. How could we make a pretty face worry like this?"

Lai Fo stood his ground as he continued to see past the sultry acrobat, eyeing the horizon. "It is not up to me, the orders were-" The captain paused. He made the one mistake of looking into her eye, and even Toph could feel the intensity in Ty Lee's gaze. She even blinked slowly. Apparently it made the captain's train of thought come to a stunned halt. His tone gradually change, and when he spoke again it was with a much different attitude. "I am deeply sorry about this, Miss Ty Lee. I truly am. My daughter has seen your shows. She admires you a lot, said she wanted to grow up to be just like you. But it isn't up to me... His Highness specifically said he will see no one today. That includes you."

Blind she may be, but even Toph could feel Ty Lee's dejected mood. Her lip pouted, and her heartbeat changed. The braided beauty left with a heavy heart, her feet dragging as she glanced once more at the palace. Lost in her sad world, she didn't even notice Toph as she walked past her.

As for Toph she didn't know Ty Lee well enough to stop her, didn't know if she _should_ stop the acrobat from walking away. She had always been either trying to kill Toph, or Suki and Zuko's friends. Toph had barely spoken to her when she was around, and she was here to see someone else.

Speaking of that… what was that she was feeling?... Footsteps. Familiar footsteps. On the second floor. Towards the right wing.

She could feel it. She could feel him. Her friend was just there, on the third window. He would have had to have seen Ty Lee. He must have been standing at the window watching, and decided to ignore her too.

That Jerk!

First it was Katara and now Ty Lee!

How many more hearts was he going to break? Toph had had enough. He wasn't going to hide in this palace feeling sorry for himself any longer.

 _Leave it to me Ty Lee, I'll straighten him up,_ she consoled the sad acrobat in her head as she rolled up her sleeves.

She strode up to the guards with purposeful steps, never questioning if she belonged. She paid no attention to the distractions around her as she made her way towards the center, right between the four towering imperial guards, her confident steps never faltering even as they called out to her to stop. "Halt! Identity yourself!"

A stomp of her left foot sent the quartet flying towards the outer walls. "Out of my way peons. I've got business with your King."

On the distant horizon one could hear the meager cry of "I should have been an acupuncturist!"

She clapped her hands together, much like a solemn prayer before unleashing her pent up annoyance on the metallic doors of the inner palace. In her hands they were like paper as they opened with blazing speed, their metallic cries signalling the earthbender's arrival. The guards were screaming about an attack and she felt the citizens running away, but she ignored all of it.

"Hey Hotman!" she yelled out sweetly, "I'm hooo-me! And I've got a bone to pick with ya."

* * *

In the distant halls of the palace Zuko heard the and he cringed. Was that...was that Toph? That's impossible. She never said she was coming. Toph's threats could never be taken lightly, even if you were her friend. Especially if you were her friend. And considering she had started her visit with the tearing down of his public entrance, he thought she might be in a bad mood.

The Phoenix King followed the rumbling sounds of her footsteps eventually meeting the master earthbender in the open halls outside of his throne room.

"Toph…" He smiled fondly. "How are-" His greeting was cut short as his honed reflexes kicked in, dodging a piece of marble debris she had bended from one of the nearby pillars.

"Get down, Sire!" A guard yelled, leaping up in front of him with a spear. "She's dangerous!

"Of course she is," Zuko spat at him. "That's Toph Bei Fong. Toph! What are you doing?!"

"I don't know. What are you doing?" the blind girl rhetorically asked as she closed the gap between them, feet and hand ready in the mantis stance of her earth bending style.

Zuko pushed his guard aside at the last second, but Toph was aiming for him. A few well-aimed swipes to his head almost made their marks, causing Zuko to spin backwards to create some distance from his surprise attacker.

"Trying to not get smoosh by you!" he answered awkwardly as the two continued their martial dance.

"Funny. I thought I was just talking to an old friend of mine," Toph answered, with clear anger in her voice as she lowered her stance and landed an open palm towards Zuko's chest, sending the King reeling backwards for a few feet.

Her hands were like Iron. Whatever Toph was doing he couldn't afford to not take her seriously. He waved at his guards, telling them to stand back and give him room to fight her. Many appeared not to want to abandon the safety circle they had been forming around their king, or leave him with such a clearly talented and aggressive opponent, but Toph's name was well known even here in the Fire Nation, not just as a master bender and friend of the Avatar, but as a friend who was allowed to visit. Slowly, the guards stepped away, watching uncertainly.

"You call this talking?!" Zuko countered.

It was his turn to attack, she was waiting, so he vaulted into the air, landed beside her, and swung at kick at her head. She ducked it and the spar began in earnest. Fists flew for a moment, matching each other par for par. Fire exploded a rock fist off her hand as it rose towards his chin, and temporary stalemate was reached when her mantis strike collided with his leopard kick, fist and feet crashing upon each other with equal destructive force.

"Yeah," Toph insisted. "This is how I talk. Got a problem with that?!"

"Well, you are destroying a very expensive palace," Zuko pointed out.

"Cry more, Princy," Toph teased, as she broke the stalemate as she erupted a massive stone column from the ground, tearing through tile and grout.

Zuko responded with an eruption of bright fire from a swinging back fist, obliterating the pillar. "I don't know what's come over you but fine, you wanna dance, let's dance."

"Oh I thought you'd never ask," she answered, her voice a mocking coy tone.

The two went at it for real. Soon sweat poured down both of their faces, and the guards had given up trying to stand between Zuko and his opponent completely and were hiding behind a decimated pillar watching. After what seemed like an eternity the two combatants paused, exhausted from the fight, trying desperately to catch their breaths in the burnt, destroyed, and torn hallway.

"...I don't know what this was about… but I gotta admit… you are one hell of a bender…" Zuko gasped, hands on his knees, trying to suck in as much air as he could.

"Hell yeah I am!" Toph gasped. "And… right…" she stopped to wheeze, "...right back at ya, Hotman." She put her hands on her knees as she tried to stay upright.

He wondered if she was acting more tired than she was. As always, Toph _was_ ever amazing and a terrible force to fight against, but she was in great shape. She had been training and teaching metal benders, out and about in the world. She was taller than he remembered too, and her power was only growing. He tried to keep in shape, but few people would go all out against their King, and he felt he was losing his edge. He knew he should be more than annoyed, he should be furious at how Toph had carelessly destroyed the palace, but he found himself actually appreciating the opportunity to face her in battle one more time.

"Care… care to tell me what… what this was about?" Zuko managed instead, as a stitch in his side flared up.

The blind bender paused, catching the last of her breath before she responded. "What are you doing here, Zuko?"

"What do you mean? I live here."

"I mean what are you doing here... hiding from the rest of the world?"

"I'm not hiding."

Toph scoffed. "I had to tear down half your castle just to talk to you. So, yes. Yes you are hiding. You're hiding from Katara - I get that. But just now you hid from Ty Lee… what's the matter with you? I mean, for spirits sake, you missed out on your best friend's Name Day!"

He fidgeted guiltily on the spot. Unsure of what to say. "...Well I did send them some amazing gifts."

"That's not the point, Zuko!" Toph stamped her foot and the floor shook. "I'm not here because your friends are butt hurt that you didn't stop by. I'm here because of you! _You_ need to get out of this palace. _You_ need to be able to do things like… have a good sparring match since you CLEARLY needed it-"

Damn, she had noticed he was rusty!

"-or I don't know, go to your best friend's Name Day."

Zuko huffed. She had a point. But there was no reason why she was so blunt about it. "You may not have noticed this, but I have a country to run-"

"And it's very busy, all the people outside the door, BLAH BLAH BLAH. Take off the pretty crown, Princy, and stop being a damn martyr. You may be the King now, but you gotta think of yourself from time to time too. Have you even left this palace once since Mai went to Omashu?"

"Of course I-" Toph tapped her foot and Zuko bit his tongue, remembering she could tell by his heartbeat if he lied. "Well, okay not technically."

"That's it," Toph decided suddenly. "Captain… what's-your-face." Her head didn't turn but she pointed straight at the captain, who blinked in surprise. "You're good at this. Tell Zuko's court not to worry, he's taking the night off, and anything he has scheduled tonight can wait for tomorrow."

"Master Toph," the captain started bravely, "I'm afraid the Phoenix King cannot just leave the palace without at least some guards to-"

"Protect his poor, helpless butt?" Toph raised an eyebrow even though she wasn't facing the man. "Don't worry. I'll watch his back. Clearly, I'm worth at least fifty of you all."

Zuko shook his head at her attitude. "Still the brat, eh Toph?" She frowned at him. "But I do have important-"

She yawned loudly. "Bored! Shut up and suit up, we're going." And she grabbed him around the wrist and began pulling.

"Toph, seriously, I can't-" she twisted her grip so his fingers were stretched painfully close to a breaking point. "Okay, okay! I'm walking!"

"Atta boy. I know just where to go too…" A wicked split her face as she lead him, stepping over the rubble of his castle, and out of the palace and into the last sunbeams of the day.

* * *

Ty Lee was the master of smiles, as evident by her showmanship. But tonight somehow was harder than usual. She wasn't feeling it. She just couldn't bare to put on a genuine smile.

Frantically she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought. _You're better than that, Ty Lee_. _These people came to see a show and gosh darn it, you're going to put on an amazing one. The audience loves you._

She began to gaze at the mirror, making any final adjustments on her bejeweled costume before her final performance for the night.

 _So why didn't he love it?_

Embarrassed by her own thoughts, she brushed them aside quickly. It didn't mean he was suddenly not going to be her friend or something just because he missed a show. She was overreacting, right?

However, if she was being honest with herself, it hurt to know that he didn't show, and that he was even too busy to see her when she had come to his palace in person. She understood he was busy and all, but he made it seem like there was nothing else in his life but work and duty.

Since when did that sweet boy she'd grown up with, that promising young man she had betrayed Azula for, become such a grump?

She sighed under her breath. She didn't really mean that. Because deep down, she understood why. As a high born noble herself she knew the life that was expected of Zuko was no mean feat. In fact, she admired him all the more for it. It was a life that she ran away from, a life that to her meant giving up her freedom.

But Zuko had never been a runner, never been a coward when it came to things that mattered. He hadn't been when he challenged his father's generals years ago to that fated Agni Kai, and likewise he had never shirked when faced with being the Phoenix King. She just wish he would take it easy once in awhile. It wasn't good for his aura.

She thought she would be able to help. Everybody loved the circus. Everybody loved her. If she could get him to even enjoy one evening out, she would have been able to leave the capital with no regrets.

"You're on in five minutes, Ty Lee," a burly voice she recognized well, Bao Zhu the strong-man, called from outside her tent.

"Okay!" she replied, with as much pep as she could muster.

"Hey, we have a wonderful crowd tonight. Give em everything you got! Show them why you're the star of this family!"

She sniffled a little. Aww... Bao Zhu was always sweet to her. Ty Lee made a mental note to thank the strong-man sometime down the road later. She had needed this encouragement. She put on a big smile again.

"Oh, I will. Thanks, Bao."

 _It's showtime. Let's go do what we do best, girl!_ Her reflection nodded confidently.

The lights were dim as she made her way towards the center tent. She couldn't really make out the crowd tonight but the confident smiles and thumbs up from the circus master and her fellow performers assured her the crowd was warmed up and ready for the big finale.

Gracefully she pranced right through, under the guise of the tent's shadows, steadily making her way to the center of the stage. When she arrived beside the ringmaster, she lifted her arms and grand lights illuminated her form as her hands flourished them through the air, like an airbending dancer. She was mesmerizing. The ringmaster's voice echoed loud and proud as he stated her name, the pride and joy of their circus, and she raised her arms, ready to start her performance as the crowd cheered.

Yet instead of deafening applause all she heard was the somber sound of one, solitary, hand clap.

One beat which started slow yet somehow resonated louder than anything.

One clap that had both volume and a steady rhythm like a proud heart beat.

Slowly the dark tent illuminated brightly as flames from all the torches began to light up one by one, revealing the image of her lone admirer.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Ty Lee…"

His face showed a smile that she had not seen in a very long time.

"Zuko…" she whispered in disbelief.

"I hope you don't mind. Big crowds make me kinda nervous. So…" He gestured all around. "I kind of wanted this to be a private show." He shrugged, as if embarrassed.

But she didn't care. All she could do was giggle in response. It had been a wonderful surprise when the lights came on, well worthy of a hearty chuckle. Laughter was contagious after all.

"So… In any case, Lady Ty Lee…" The Phoenix King enacted an exaggerated bow complete with a backwards hand flourish that would have made any circus performer jealous. The silly gesture almost made Ty Lee believe they were kids again. "I would be honored if you would let me watch your performance for the night. After all, I am your biggest fan."

The acrobat responded with joy the only way she knew how. "Well, Phoenix King Zuko, prepare to be dazzled and amazed!" She give him the biggest wink of confidence as she catapulted herself through the sky.

No one made flying look as lovely or as graceful as she did.

* * *

Toph smiled from the shadows, slowly making her way towards the grandstand.

In the time that she had taken out to buy some popcorn the young King had somehow made up with his childhood friend in an instant.

Made sense. He was a prince not so long ago.

She came back in and plopped down beside him, ready to "watch" Ty Lee's magnificent acrobatics she punched Zuko squarely on the shoulder hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I take my eyes off you for one minute and you've already made up with Ty Lee…"

"I-"

"I'm proud of you. Look at you, getting in touch with your inner feelings. It's like you're a grown up of some sort," Toph stated as casually as she could, munching on her popcorn.

"Thanks Toph… You were right. I needed this."

"Yeah well… don't thank me just yet. She's doing all the work up there. By the way, what _is_ she doing right now? I kinda can't see her when she's in the air."

"She's… um…" Zuko scratched his head as if unsure how to say it. "Twirling?"

Unbidden, laughter sprung up simultaneously as both put imagery to the simple definition.

The night was perfect.

Perfect for friends and making amends.


	4. Chapter 3:Escape

**Trombe: To anyone who can guess what's Zuzu's problem is I will offer you the best of compliments and eat my own hat because bravo, you are a very intuitive reader considering I barely left any clues at all. Anything else you want to say, artsy**?

 _artsyelric: i dunno AHHHH i'm dying in league. ahh! stupid URF mode. WAIT NO DON'T PUBLISH! WE FORGOT THE LITTLE PART IN THE BEGINNING! i have updated it now and will put a note in the next chapter so that anyone who missed this can go back and catch it._

* * *

 **What I Always Loved About You**

 **Chapter 3: Escape**

* * *

"Katara! Katara, honey, look at this!"

Aang turned a corner of his houses and skidded to a blustering stop right in front of Katara and Kya. Katara frowned at him as his gust of wind destroyed all the work she was doing to fix up Kya's hair for the day. "Dad!" Kya protested, stomping her foot. "I'm not dressed! You can't come in!"

"Kya," Katara chided, "your father means well."

"MOM! I'm seven. I'm almost a lady!"

But Aang was too excited to humor his daughter even though he wanted to. "Katara, you have to look at this!"

Katara patted Kya's head as she struggled to pull her shirt over her now fluffed up hair and motioned at Aang. "You're right, little lady. Aang, outside. Out." She pointed at the door and Aang let her bustle him out.

Her blue eyes fell on the letter and hovered for a second. "What is it?" she asked, half excited half apprehensive.

"Its an airbender!" Aang exclaimed. "Someone in the Earth Kingdom wrote to me that they have a child who can airbend!"

Katara frowned. "Aang-"

"It's possible," Aang insisted. "Air nomads who had survived the Fire Nation's attack would have mingled in with other peoples, or hidden out, like Guru Pathik. They could be out there."

"Or," Katara countered, "it could be another trap, or just another person who wants your attention, or any of the other scams people have submitted before. I just… I just don't want you to get your hopes up if it isn't."

Aang sighed. "I know. I know you could be right, but… we have to at least check it out, right?"

Katara nodded. "I agree. Where is this airbender?"

Aang smiled. "North. Almost all the way to the top of the Earth Kingdoms."

"Well," Katara considered, "that's a long trip. We won't be able to make it in a season, so we should probably all go… But I've been meaning to visit the northern waterbenders. I want Kya to study healing with them, and… I was hoping to see a healer too, about… um… that thing we were talking about the other day," she added in a whisper looking at Kya's door.

"Katara," Aang started, his face softening as she mentioned it. "Really, it's not your… I mean it will be okay even if-"

"Thank you, Aang, but I want to do this. Will you let me?"

"Do you really think they can help?" Aang asked.

"Do you really think there's an airbender?" Katara countered.

Aang nodded, accepting her point. "A journey of hope then," he declared. "Let's get Bumi and Kya packed up. Can we leave first thing tomorrow?"

Katara considered. "I have a few things to wrap up here, but… Assuming I get it all done today I think that's fine. Will you pack while I do them?" Aang nodded enthusiastically. "All right then. To the north!"

* * *

"Zuko are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

Her voice seemed softer than usual. But than again it was hard to concentrate on anything these days. Heavy thoughts burdened his mind.

"I asked if you were listening to what I just said," Mai restated more firmly this time.

"I'm sorry, Mai. I'm just… distracted. But yes you were saying about the colonies," The Phoenix King answered nonchalantly.

He leaned his head back as far as he could and closed his eyes, hoping to find a moment or two of rest. That was all he really needed. He could feel her slight breath of frustration but he didn't care at the moment. Emotionally he was just too exhausted.

"I was saying that you need to placate this whole Harmony Restoration movement as soon as you can. We need to nip this in the bud before it becomes a problem. I understand the concern of the Earth Kingdoms, but those are our citizens. We can't just make them give up their homes. They've lived there their entire lives. I think we need to-"

"I agree," he simply nodded.

"What?"

"Whatever it is you were going to say, I agree completely," Zuko collected himself as he sat back up from his chair. Here in the private confines of his studies he felt more at ease to be himself as he placed a hand over Mai's. He realized again how small and delicate they were. "Mai, I trust you. Whatever you think we need to do you have my blessing and you can speak with my authority on this."

The porcelain skinned beauty knelt down beside her king, hazel eyes watching his with concern.

"Okay… I'll handle it. But can you tell me what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately."

It had been a full seasonal cycle and half since Toph's visitation, since a friend pulled him from his self-exile. And for a while he made good on his promise to the metalbending master. He had been a lot more active in the world and he would make the time for a friendly face whenever he could spare it. When Mai returned it only amplified his resolved, spending whatever days he could with his childhood friend and close confidant as much as possible. It actually became a bit too apparent as Mai even related on his clinginess to that of a newborn puppy - affectionately, of course.

But that had been many months ago. Something had taken the wind from Zuko's sails. And he didn't know how to cope. So he did what he knew best, kept all of it inside.

"I'm fine, really I am." He lied casually now. In his years of being a ruler of a nation he found that lying came naturally to him, as it always did to men placed in positions of power. "Hey it's getting pretty late. I still have a couple of papers I need to go through. You, however need to get some sleep soon. It's a big day tomorrow. Your brother is graduating from the royal academy. Can't miss that."

He smiled reassuringly, hoping she would take the hint. He needed some time, alone if possible.

She must have heard his wishes. She looked at him lovingly for a second before she brought her face closer to his, a tender kiss placed upon his cheek. "Don't stay up too long. That's bad for your complexion.".

"Ha ha," Zuko automatically dead-panned back at their regular joke. "I won't."

Mai patted his head and he watched her lovely figure walk away. She glanced at him one last time before she closed the door behind her.

With her gone his facade broke. He closed the books in front of him as he just stared blankly at the flames of the fireplace. Mother winter was harsh, even in the Fire Nation, but it wasn't the cold that gripped his heart. He could barely feel it. In fact he could barely feel anything.

But much like the element he attached himself to, what was once a slow burning ember turned to a raging firestorm. Detachment and exhaustion made way for frustration and anger. When it worked itself up to a frenzy, Zuko tossed his wine into the fire, and the glass shattered spectacularly against the hearth. The alcohol poured down the fire scorched wall, feeding the flames until they flared brighter than ever.

As quickly as his rage came it had subsided, making room for only a lingering heartache.

The former prince was lost, and he didn't know how get himself back home.

* * *

Mai heard his cry of anger as she leaned against the door outside of Zuko's studies.

She had never truly left, but she could feel he wanted to be alone. To many, the projectile specialist was very much like a doll. Beautiful, skin smooth as porcelain, and unfeeling. The last part was always untrue. Just because she didn't show it did not mean she didn't feel it.

And she felt pain now more than ever seeing how much the man she loved was going through. It puzzled her greatly as to why he would suddenly shut her out like he did so many others. Well, puzzled was not quite the right thought. She knew why he did it. One was not born into a family of spies without knowing how to find secrets. More likely it pained her that he could not… would not confide in her. She thought that they were closer than that. Learning to freely express her own emotions around him, to trust and confide in him, was difficult at best for her. The fact that he had always tried to be open and honest with her made it easier. But now that he was the one shutting down, she realized that he had always been the one leading this exchange. Without his guidance, when _he_ needed her, she realized she wasn't sure what to do.

But a small part of her was relieved that he had sent her away, that she didn't _have_ to deal with it. She was never that good at these types of things. Even now, when she was a full woman grown, she was not the type of person who comforted their man with kisses and hugs and encouraging words. That was Ty Lee.

It simply wasn't her… no matter how much she wanted it to be.

She sighed in hopeless frustration, knowing what she needed to do. No, she didn't know how to snap Zuko out of his current state of mind, but she also knew he did need help… Which meant, Mai needed someone who could help.

And that someone was scheduled to arrive the very next week.

* * *

It had been a long day and he needed to break something.

The wooden dummy in front of him would suffice. Striking out with a tremendous force his fist broke the top part in half as he continued his ferocious attacks. An impressive elbow to the center followed by a step in kick to obliterate the rest. But that was just one wooden foe of many. He still had plenty of opponents for the night. The dojo inside the palace was one of the few places he could let loose. Be himself. And his fists were telling him to be very angry.

The echoing sound of flesh colliding with wood rang throughout the night. Here in this place he did not need to think. Did not need to feel, did not need to be King.

It only compelled him to act and Zuko if anything was a man of action.

It had been too long since he had felt the pull of battle and it greatly aggravated him. His last battle with Toph proved that. He was a warrior, not a philosopher. Sitting on the throne had made him idle and soft. Two things he was not.

Fighting was in his blood. And he had been denying it for far too long. Here, in this domain, he found a small measure of peace. It was the only place that gave him comfort nowadays.

Sweat glistened from his rock hard body as he panted heavily, admiring his work. Before the night was over he had already gone through three dozen wooden dummies, their stationary forms no longer a threat to his person.

He grabbed a nearby towel, rubbing away the salty drops from his face and brow. As fun of an escape as it was, it was merely that… an escape. It was time to come back to reality.

He made a mental note to order more of the dummies for the students tomorrow. It would be practically impossible to train if there was nothing there for the young soldiers to hit. He glanced behind him one last time before grabbing his belongings and closed the dojo for the night.

He stepped out of the dojo and onto the path that would lead back to his royal quarters. No guards fell into step with him. He turned around, almost shocked. That hadn't happened in so long… that he couldn't remember _not_ having two of them flanking his every pace. He had left them positioned outside the door…

He glanced around. The night seemed quiet and still. _Perfect time for an ambush…_ He didn't know if the thought excited him or frightened him.

But somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Nothing for it. He started down the path, trying to act as if nothing was wrong. For a short while it was a lovely walk too, alone in the night air, the cold nipping at his sweaty skin, the hint of excitement making every step an adventure. It was a short walk, and he was halfway to the next building where more guards would surely be posted when he heard it.

A twig snapped somewhere near him.

No, someone was definitely there.

He paused for a moment, taking in the silence. Just on the edge of his peripheral vision, something shifted... A shadow from behind had emerged.

Instantly, years of training ingrained into his muscles kicked in. His would be attacker had made a fatal mistake, whoever they were. Zuko was not in a merciful mood. Before the assailant had time to grab him from behind Zuko's hands moved independent from his own thoughts, grabbing the attacker's wrist. Swinging his hip outward he used his own momentum to propel the assassin forward and careening straight unto the hard ground. Zuko's fist lit up intensely as he prepared to land a savage blow.

He stopped his attack mere inches away from the fallen opponent's face, recognizing the aggressor.

"Sokka?!" he stated in disbelief.

"SNEAK - ow - ATTACK!" Sokka gasped as Zuko quickly released him.. "Ow, my back… I think that was my spleen I landed on..." The Water Tribe warrior groaned in pain. "This isn't exactly how I pictured this scene to play out… In hindsight sneaking up behind you was definitely a bad idea."

The former prince helped his comrade up to his feet, still bewildered by his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here, Sokka?"

"Clearly, I'm kidnapping you," Sokka responded in that tone of voice that said whatever he was talking about made sense only to himself. Zuko was overly familiar with this attitude and raised a curious eyebrow as he waited for the warrior to elaborate. "We're… running away!"

"Running away from what?" Zuko queried.

"This!" Sokka cried enthusiastically, gesturing at the palace. "Now hurry up, we only have another two minutes to get out of here before the next patrol comes by." He grabbed Zuko's hand and began tugging, but the King did not budge.

"Sokka, unless we're in actual, real danger, I can't run away from my own kingdom."

"Ha!" he exclaimed. "She said you'd say that."

Zuko buried his face in his hands. "Who said I'd say this?"

"Here." Sokka shoved a piece of paper into Zuko's hands.

On it was written in familiar, thin lettering, a note.

 _I hereby give you permission to escape for an adventure with Sokka for a few days. I will make excuses for you and distract the guards for a small window of time. You have three days. Be safe. Come back to me when you are your old self again, you big dummy. ~Mai_

His jaw twitched. He didn't know what else to say. A part of him loved that she even thought about him this much to arrange such a thing. But reason and duty told him he couldn't afford to do so.

"Is this for real?" he asked, trying to keep his voice under control.

"No, I forged it, and I'm secretly a Dai Li assassin," Sokka stated in his most sarcastic tones. "OF COURSE IT'S REAL. See? I even packed you a bag-" Sokka grunted as Zuko punched him hard in the arm. "OW again! What the hell, man!"

Zuko shrugged. "It's, um… how I show affection?"

Sokka stared at him open mouthed. "No," he denied. "No it isn't! No more hanging out with Toph! Bad, bad Zuko." He smacked the king in the arm. "Now stop trying to kill me and let's get outta here, before someone drags you back in there."

Zuko caught the bag Sokka tossed at him, and glanced backward at the palace. Up in the window he could see Mai's form, pushing aside the drapes, illuminated by the light of the fireplace behind him and he had never thought of her more beautiful than in that moment. He had said he trusted her. Guess it was time to put his money where his mouth was. He turned to where Sokka was scrambling gracelessly up the palace wall.

 _Once a dork, always a dork_. He casually smiled.

He ran to it, and with a burst of white flames, rocketed upwards until his hand caught the top. He hefted himself over and balanced on top with ease, a sight a certain acrobatic friend would have been proud to see. The Phoenix King looked out once more at the vastness of his Kingdom and palace. He still wasn't sure if leaving things the way they were was ideal...but he needed to get out of the place. Just for a bit. To settle the uneasiness that was building up in his heart.

He needed to be himself.

Not the Phoenix King.

Slowly he reached a hand down for Sokka. He couldn't help it, a very small smile crept over his face.

It was just like the old days.

It was past time for an adventure.


	5. Chapter 4:Old Problems & New Hopes

**_BIG IMPORTANT NOTE!_**

 ** _GUYS, LAST CHAPTER WAS PUBLISHED WITH A SMALL PART MISSING. WE HAVE UPDATED IT. IF YOU DIDN'T READ ANYTHING ABOUT AANG LAST CHAPTER, GO BACK. ITS VERY SHORT AND IS AT THE TOP, RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER. READ THAT BEFORE THIS OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED! Sorry all. That's our bad. Thanks for not hating._**

 **Trombe: Welcome a surprise guest from Korra who finally reveals himself. This is where we're really starting to dance with the canons of both AtLA and LoK really make our own story that connects the two timelines and fills in all the blanks. I'm sure its not what Mike and Brian originally thought of, but we've had a lot of fun fitting all the pieces together as best we can based on what they've made publicly known.**

 _artsyelric: also, we are getting a good amount of comments from people who ask things like, "if this is a zutara why is it starting out kataang and maiko?" or "that never happened in the show... i don't get it". again people, this is a sequel. sequel. so go back and read the first one, what i don't like about you. secondly, its canon plus, so it starts with kataang and maiko. if zuko and katara started out together right at the beginning, it wouldn't be a story, it would just be a statement like 'zuko and katara are dating, the end.' this is a story about what brings them back together, so that means they start apart, and then get together. yey logic! i'm sure most of you all easily understand this, but for those of you just starting this story, you missed over 50 chapters, so please go back, and read widlay before you comment that you don't get this one. its posted on trombe's page, so click on his name and check it out. thanks all! i believe you can all do it! (and if you can't i am secretly doing the sokka face palm as i read your comments TT_TT)_

 _also, i try to answer most reviews with questions in pms - as many of you know, so if you have a question like this, please don't be an anonymous stranger. i'll probably answer you (eventually :P) if you leave me a way to do so._

 _and to those of you who are all on board and with us, welcome back :) we're excited to be moving forward to a brave new story with you all! love to everyone!_

* * *

 **What I Always Loved About You**

 **Chapter 4: Old Problems & New Hopes**

* * *

"Do they fit?" Sokka called.

Zuko shuffled out from an alley where he had been changing out of his royal robes, shrugging uncomfortably in the water tribe garb he was borrowing. "I look like your dad."

"Naw," Sokka denied. "Dad's way more handsome." He was prepared to duck a fireball, or a shoulder punch, or at least an angry or deadpan glare… but none came. He peeked at Zuko but saw him staring out at the store down the street and the random people passing. "Ah, hello? Earth to Zuko? That was some quality humor there."

"What?" Zuko asked, noticing Sokka. "Oh yeah, sorry. Ha. Very funny. Hey why are these boots so heavy? It's hot and annoying."

"Its got some of Toph's metal armor in it - we're calling it 'steel-toe'd'. Great for hunting. Snakes can't bite through it, it's great if you need to kick something, and you don't stub your toe. Ever. Seriously, there's metal armor there." He kicked Zuko's boots with his own. "Great right?"

Zuko shrugged. "Meh… I prefer my leather ones."

"Well they're all I got, unless you wanna stay in those fancy palace slippers?"

"They're not-"

"They're slippers."

Zuko snorted. "Fine. What's the plan? Did I hear you say... hunting?" His voice was too deadpan for Sokka to tell if he liked the idea or not.

So Sokka ignored it. "First, we gotta get out the city entrance, and we can't just jump over the wall like at the palace."

"Because there are watchtowers," Zuko agreed. "So how do we get out?"

"I think the best course of action is just to walk out."

There was a moment of silence.

"Maybe you can't tell," Zuko started, "but this is my shocked expression because that plan is so bad."

"Really?" Sokka scratched his head. "It looks just like your annoyed expression. And your bored expression. And your-"

"The rest of the plan?" Zuko encouraged.

"Oh right. Well when I came in to the palace Suki came with me - but she just wore some of Katara's water tribe clothes instead of her Kyoshi Warrior outfit. So the guards let two water tribe visitors through, and now two will pass back out. All legit."

"So basically," Zuko surmised, "you want the guards to think I'm Suki just because I'm dressed in blue? That'll work."

"I'm not stupid." Sokka rolled his eyes. "We came into the city around noon today. The guards have changed by now. All the books say is my name, since I have an all access city pass from you, and one 'attendant'. I didn't sign Suki in under her name, so you can just waltz out. Pretty smart, huh?"

"Hmmm… I think I better talk to my guards about checking identifications better-"

"Oh shut up. Let's go!"

Zuko pulled his fuzzy hood up around his head. It was a chilly night, but the furry jacket was definitely overkill. However it was perfect for hiding the majority of his very distinctive scar. Sokka signed out with the guards at the gate, and just as he had predicted, none of them asked any questions about Zuko. Two in, two out, and Zuko stood by quietly as he handled it. As they passed the city walls and headed down to the docks Sokka grinned and gave Zuko the thumbs up. "Told you that would work."

But Zuko didn't answer. He was inhaling deeply. Then he sneezed. Sokka snorted, and Zuko rubbed his nose. "I was hoping it would smell like the sea. I miss that after all my days of sea travel hunting for Aang. But it just smells like fish here."

"Not for long!" Sokka promised, rushing over to a small, two man kayak. "Jump in!"

"We're going to row away?" Zuko asked, bemused.

"Just jump in, hotshot," Sokka answered, "and set course for those hills!" He pointed at the next island over, visible easily in the daytime, but now just the faintest absence of stars on the horizon.

"Ember Island?" Zuko asked. "You expect us to row all the way there?"

"No, not Ember Island, the one next to it, the little one! Right there, super close!"

Zuko crossed his arms. "I think its called Sunspot. Also, it is not _that_ close."

"Its row-able," Sokka protested. "Don't be a baby. Load up."

Zuko complied, throwing the pack Sokka had provided him into the base of the boat and plunging into the very icy water to get it going. Sokka steadied the boat as the King jumped in, then scrambled in after him, grabbing up a paddle and starting them off. As soon as they broke through the push and pull of the little waves crashing on the shore, Zuko spoke up from in front of Sokka. "Sunspot Island is barely even a place. It's so small you'd have to hike across the channel just to get to a town. There's only a few fisher folk who live out there. Why on earth are we headed there?"

Sokka turned the kayak from his spot in the back to keep it heading at the right stars. "Because of the legend."

Zuko frowned. "What legend? I never heard of any legend."

Sokka grinned, and tried to leave a spooky little edge to his voice. "Well, if you ask any of the fishermen - or the pirates who frequent hideouts there - they would all tell you the story of one of the greatest predators who ever walked, swam, or flew across this earth."

"You can't fly across the earth. You fly over it."

Sokka smacked Zuko in the back of the head. "You're ruining it!"

"Oh, right… sorry."

Sokka cleared his throat… "So, right, the predator. They all tell of a great creature, albino, or grey in color, the size of the biggest bull you ever saw. Two men could ride on it, no problem, though no one would ever be stupid enough to ride this monstrosity. It lays in wait in streams, coves, by the beach, or even up river where the fishermen build houses, and when it gets hungry or sees the chance, it rises up out of the water, and charges up the land so fast, all people see is a flash of teeth and fins before it grabs its prey and drags it back to the murky depths to eat it."

"Sounds like a gator," Zuko suggested.

"Nope. They call it a dual-horned bull shark, and it's terrible!"

Zuko sighed. "Sokka, its imaginary. Sharks can't swim up rivers. They only live in salt water."

"That's what I said!" Sokka agreed, really selling this next part. "But Dad says that he's seen sharks in rivers before, far in from the mouths of the sea, where the water is drinkable and fresh. On three occasions, and one was big enough that it took a chunk out of his sailor's leg."

Zuko hesitated. "Really? Chief Hakoda saw this?"

"And Bato," Sokka affirmed.

"Hmmm…" Zuko's rowing slowed as he considered this. "So why are we going to an island where a mysterious monster may or may not live…. Wait a second! This _is_ a hunting trip, isn't it?!" He turned round and glared at Sokka.

"Of course it's a hunting trip! It's how men bond!" Sokka huffed. "Its either that or sip tea and play Pai Sho."

Zuko fell silent for a moment, completely still, not even rowing. This was the second time tonight Sokka had to snap his fingers in front of his friend's face. Suddenly Zuko straightened. "That's it, I'm going home." He started trying to turn the boat.

"What!? No, come on! We're already halfway there, Zuko! Stop it."

"Nope," Zuko denied. "I'm a terrible hunter. It always ends badly."

"Na-uh, what about that time we killed that moose-lion?" Sokka protested.

Zuko huffed. "We didn't actually _kill_ a moose-lion, though, did we? We just got chased up a tree and then told the girls that we did get one."

"But we got to sword fight, and sleep under the stars, and not answer stewards with giant stacks of paper, and cook on a fire-" Zuko stopped trying to row back home. "Don't worry, it'll be fun even if we don't catch anything. I packed lots of seal jerky so we won't be too hungry, and it'll be just like old times. Blood-brothers?"

Zuko sighed. "Fine, blood-brothers." He shook Sokka's hand. "Let's get this over with." But Sokka knew he was only pretending to be annoyed now.

At first the trip went well, they landed only a little sore from the row (Zuko maybe a little more so than Sokka as the Water Tribe man spent much more time on a kayak than the King of the Fire Nation), and beached their little boat. They scrambled up on shore, pulled out the seal jerky (which Zuko proclaimed disgusting but ate anyway), lit up a little fire, and snuggled into the warm, fur-lined sleeping bags. Zuko had clearly never slept in a bag like this before. It wasn't at all like a pile of blankets, but warm and soft all the way through. Even for a King, this was decently comfortable, out on the soft sand, staring up at stars, in the warm, furry bedroll. They both slept great.

Sokka awoke just barely past dawn, wanting nothing more than to roll over and go right back to sleep, but he was immediately greeted with the all too familiar sight of a bare-backed man meditating mere feet from his cozy sleeping spot. "Aang," he grumbled. "Go back to sleep like a normal person."

There was an amused chuckle. "I'm not Aang." And where he was rushed back to Sokka instantly.

"What!? Zuko? Since when do you meditate? And why so earl… earl.. early…" He yawned.

Zuko shrugged. "Sun's up."

Sokka grumbled. "And so are you. Damn, I forgot that."

"And I'm meditating because it helps me keep out all the crazy bedlam of being King, to not be so angry all the time." He paused. "I used to think Aang was nuts when he said stuff like that, but it actually really helps me."

"How do you know?" Sokka asked. "All that psychology stuff seems really unproven to me. I think sleep is more helpful than meditation."

Zuko considered. Then he held out his hand and opened it, holding a ball of fire above his palm. "That's how I know," he stated as Sokka watched the pure white flames dancing around. "When I used to be angry all the time, my firebending was always yellow, or orange, like most people's. Anger is the easiest emotion to use to make fire, righteous anger, the aggression felt at a duel, even the rage you feel swell inside you when you're defending yourself, all components of anger. But ever since I fought Azula, I haven't needed to feel angry to make fire. It's always there, right at my fingertips. I guess it's what Aang calls balance, like how the dragons of old used to bend."

Sokka scratched his jawbone. "Well, as long as it makes sense to you." He stood up and stretched as Zuko pulled his warm, blue shirt back on. "Did you at least make breakfast?"

"With what?" Zuko asked. "More seal jerky?"

"No, this," Sokka protested, holding up a small tin.

"I've never seen that before in my life. Are they tiny chips?"

Sokka shook his head and set about making oatmeal. "Find something sweet to put in it, like fruit, or honey, or nectar," he instructed Zuko as he filled up a pot with the last of his water from the skin and set it over the embers to boil.

When the oatmeal was ready, Zuko had returned with what looked nothing like what Sokka had asked for. A big, spiky seed the size of a ball, with a green, pointed, leafy top. It looked like something you could beat a man to death with. "What is that, hotman? Looks like a weapon. I thought I asked for something sweet?"

"Got a knife?" Zuko asked, and Sokka tossed him one of the hunting ones. "Watch."

He cut into the thing, taking off the green top, than hacking away at the rough, brown outside. As it fell off, inside appeared a very yellow, juicy center that looked kind of like a lemon, but brighter. Zuko cut Sokka a little slice and Sokka sniffed it curiously before popping it in his mouth. It was delicious. "What is that?"

Zuko grinned. "Pineapple."

"WHAT?! No way! I had that at your coronation. It was _amazing_! I had no idea it came inside that hard looking seed."

"It's more like skin," Zuko stated simply.

"I have to start bringing some of these home with me," Sokka declared, reaching out for another slice. "Katara loves them." Zuko grunted. "Here, chop them up and drop them in the oatmeal. The juices too, yeah. Perfect."

So they both sat around the dying fire, watching the sea and eating the warm oatmeal, sweetened with pineapple slices. Good start to what Sokka planned to be a good day.

After washing up the hunt began. Sokka's plan was to go inland along the river bank (there was only one river here cutting mostly across the center of the island and ending in the canal they had camped at), in hopes that the monster would show signs of itself. If it didn't they could always find something else at least edible before dinner and have a good chat, and maybe a few jump scares as they imagined finding it.

So the boys strolled along, using the hunting knives to whittle away good sticks into spears and attaching arrowheads to them. At first it was easy going, but very soon the trees around the river grew too thick to traverse easily and they had to stop. Tracing their way back towards the ocean again, they began to look for good places to set traps for some of the animals they had seen.

Twice they thought they saw something in the river, but it turned out to be nothing when they looked again. They set up traps along the bank instead hoping to catch animals that came by the river to drink. Sokka spotted a pig-deer through the trees, and managed to get it with his spear, but it was pretty little. Still, the day could have gone worse.

Scooping up their catch they returned to their camping spot to cook their little pig. A small ship sailed by and turned up the river, probably looking to get fresh water a little farther upriver. "Must be smugglers," Sokka guessed. "Otherwise they would restock at the port of Lhi Ming Dhu Shi."

"I bet they have more to eat than a little pig," Zuko suggested.

"Not worth it," Sokka denied. "I'm sure you could take them," he offered up as a platitude when Zuko grumbled. "But think how much the Phoenix King would be worth on the black market."

Zuko shrugged and let it go, and the two sat watching the darkness settle and the lights of Lhi Ming Dhu Shi begin coming on in the distance. "Do you think the palace has figured out you're missing yet?" Sokka asked.

"Probably," Zuko admitted. "I bet there will be patrols out in the morning looking for me. The smugglers better be gone before that or they might get sunk."

"I dunno," Sokka considered. "Mai's pretty tricky. Maybe she kept it from them all day. She was gonna try and say you were sick or something."

"Maybe," Zuko admitted. "But they probably would have figured it out eventually. You have now idea how interfering and needy subjects can be."

"I imagine they're like a country of two year olds," Sokka conceded. Zuko raised his good eyebrow. "If you'd had a two year old, you would get it."

" _You_ don't have a two year old," Zuko pointed out.

"I have a nephew and a niece who were both two once. You might have missed that."

Zuko rubbed his nose. "Yeah, sorry. How old are they now? Isn't Bumi like.. six?"

"Nine," Sokka answered. "His first coming of age sailing trip is coming up soon. He'll get to captain the helm, so we'll probably all crash."

Zuko chuckled. "Now that I would like to see."

"Then just come man. You know you're his Winter Father. You have a right to be there."

Zuko didn't answer. Sokka remembered when Zuko had come to Bumi's Naming Day ceremony and accepted his position as Winter Father. If anything ever happened to Bumi's family, and he had nowhere to go, Zuko was supposed to be the one to take care of him. But the man had hardly been around, and barely knew Bumi or Kya. Sokka sighed. Maybe the Fire Nation was just too much for him to handle alone… He knew Zuko couldn't go on like this indefinitely, but so long as the King was closing himself off, he was very hard to help.

Sokka stared out as the stars began appearing and the lights of Lhi Ming Dhu Shi extinguished one at a time. He wondered how Suki was doing, up there in the palace with Mai, and he missed her. He wondered if Zuko was missing anyone, but when he glanced at his friend, Zuko had that glazed look over his eyes again, as if he was seeing something far away. Sokka steeled his determination. Before tomorrow was out, Zuko would tell him what the hell this attitude was about!

* * *

Suki stopped pacing and sat down next to Mai, who was seated straight back, primly sipping her tea. "So they're just going to keep us in here?" she protested. "Aren't you like, the boss of them?"

"Not really," Mai answered. "They just know Zuko trusts me. It's not like I speak with his voice."

"Well," Suki huffed, "that steward should see that Zuko needs this. We're helping!"

Mai shrugged. "It's his job to protect the King and we made him fail at it. He's just bitter. When Zuko comes back tomorrow he'll let us out. Besides, it's not like its jail. We can order whatever we want, the room is comfortable, and this is some of the best wine in the land."

Suki hesitated. Mai hardly ever spoke that much. She decided to take advantage of this talkative state. She reached out for a glass of wine, hoping that if Mai kept drinking it she might keep talking, than at least this confinement wouldn't be as boring. She took a sip. "Mmmmm, that really is good wine."

"Told you." Mai said it with an almost playful tone in her voice, but her face never shifted towards a smile.

It was almost creepy.

Suki shook her head. "You really shouldn't be in here with me though. Everyone knows you're Zuko's... " she trailed off; Zuko's what?

"Exactly," Mai stated it as if Suki's inability to find the word perfectly defined what she and Zuko were.

Suki huffed. "Well, why don't you fix that? You two have been going out for close to ten years now. That has to mean something to him?"

Mai shrugged. "You and Sokka are coming up on your ninth wedding anniversary." Suki was amazed she remembered without having to look it up. Even Suki still counted it on her fingers occasionally. "But you don't have kids yet. Is it my place to tell you to start a family now?"

Suki sighed. "Point taken."

There was another long drawn out silence that not even the wine improved. "I wonder how the boys are doing?" Suki asked.

"Probably sitting on the beach trying to make up a story about all the amazing things they hunted to impress us, while actually wishing they had just gone fishing so they really had dinner."

The deadpan voice was so perfect for this statement that Suki couldn't help but laugh. First a giggle, than a snort, then a real chuckle. After a moment, Mai's lip curled and she let out a little lilting laugh. Very small, but honest.

Suki grinned at her. "That's the first time I've ever heard you tell a joke."

"No," Mai disputed. "That's just the first one you've laughed at."

Suki laughed a little more. "Well, then that's the first time I've heard you laugh."

"It's the wine," Mai suggested, and Suki shook her head with myrth.

 _Maybe this won't be so terrible after all…_

* * *

Far north, the sun was just about to set, a few hours behind the Fire Nation. Aang had landed Appa and his family was bundled up on top, Bumi dozing off in the saddle. He handed Kya the reigns and said, "Be nice to him. He's old," making sure to get a nod of agreement from Kya before letting go.

He glanced at Katara, who smiled at him from where she sat with Bumi's head in her lap. "Good luck," she whispered, and he stole a quick kiss before jumping off Appa, the air around him rushing up to cushion his descent.

He looked at the little house, like so many others in its town, and triple checked the letter. This was the right place. As he approached a prooster let out a squeal and it went running for the shed, curly tail bouncing behind it, red comb flopping about as it tore across the yard. Inside a woman's voice called out, "See who it is!" and a young man about Kya's age opened the door.

"Hello," Aang greeted him, coming up the step to stand beside the child. "My name is Aang." The child stared at him, dark eyes disbelieving. "I'm the Avatar," he pressed on. "I believe a Ms Pai sent me a letter?"

The boy stared at him a moment longer. Then, suddenly he hollered out, "MOM! It's the Avatar!"

Down the street a few curious neighbors popped their heads out, and Aang stepped quickly inside. As soon as he did, a woman came running around the corner and nearly walked right into him. "Oh my word, Yorru, where are you manners, I - AH!" she cried out as she stopped just before colliding with Aang. "Oh no, oh my goodness, I am so sorry." She stepped back and bowed deeply. "Avatar Aang, I can't believe… Here in my own home! And it's such a mess!" She gripped at her long braid clearly flustered.

"Please," Aang reassured her, "I have two young, and very messy, children of my own. Think nothing of it. Your home is lovely." The woman flushed in appreciation of the complement. "I take it you are Pai?"

"Yes, your Avatar-ship." She bowed again.

"Then this must be the child you spoke of in your letter?"

He turned to appraise the boy who had answered the door again, feeling curious still, but a little disappointed too. Nothing about this child screamed airbender. It had to be another dead end.

But before he could give up, Pai shook her head, disabusing him of this assumption. "No, no Master Avatar. This is my son Yorru, but he's just like his father and I, no bending to speak of. A great child, to be sure, but he belongs here on the farm with me. You're here to see my other son. This way, please. I will show you."

She stepped through to the kitchen, holding the door for Aang. He ducked under the low frame and stood up in the small dining area, his eyes falling on a small child at the kitchen table, stuffing his mouth with rice his mother had clearly just finished making. She gasped. "How did you get that bowl! It was on the counter… Oh, it must be too hot!" But when she grabbed it she paused, clearly not burned by what should have been steaming rice. "Again!" The boy grinned shyly. "You see, Master Avatar? You see what he can do?"

Aang stepped forward and the child's eyes rose to meet his, confused, interested, but not afraid. "I think I do see, Ms. Pai." He knelt next to the child. "Don't worry," Aang told the boy, though he did not appear to be even mildly concerned. "You're not in trouble. But I would very much like to see how you got that bowl from there over to here. Can you show me again?"

The boy held his gaze, then nodded seriously. "Magic," he said, very quietly. "Mom says I not sudds-postu."

Aang nodded. "Your mother is very wise, but it's okay. I love magic. Can you show me?"

The child glanced at his mother, who nodded encouragingly. Then he reached out his grubby little hands and began making motions as if pulling it off the counter towards himself. After the third wave, a gust of wind built up and knocked the little dish of rice off the counter, and it floated gently and directly into the boy's outstretched fingers. He took another bite, then held it out to Aang. "Wood you lick some, Mister?"

Aang smiled and took a handful. "I very much would. Thank you." He looked up at Pai. "You were right," he told the avidly watching mother. "Thank you so much for writing to me. This child is most assuredly an airbender. Please, what is his name?"

The woman named Pai smiled. "This is the Avatar, Baby," she said to her boy. "And Master Avatar, this is my son, Zaheer."

Aang reached out to shake his hand. "Zaheer. A fine name. Tell me, Zaheer, how would you like to come with me and learn to do more magic tricks?"

The boy simply smiled.


	6. Chapter 5:Bar Room Blitz

_artsyelric: this chapter shows a lot of development in our characters. it's still got all the fun and goofy love of the atla characters, but you can tell that they are growing up, finding balance in their lives, facing new problems that come with age and families… i really enjoyed writing it writing this and i hope you all like reading it._

 **Trombe: Damn it that's what I wanted to say… uh watch this *Does the airbending trick with the three metal balls* BE AMAZED!**

 **P.S. We know nomming is not a word but we're the writers so you all have to deal with it!**

* * *

 **What I Always Loved About You**

 **Chapter 5:Bar Room Blitz**

* * *

The next day did not begin as easily for the two hunters. They were awoken slightly before dawn by the sounds of cannon fire, and saw the smuggler ship opening cover fire as it attempted to escape from what was clearly a Fire Nation search vessel. Using the cover of the fight to clear off the beach, they loaded up in their kayak and paddled upstream until there was no sight of them left on the beach. Then they hid the boat on the shore and covered it with big leaves before starting up along the stream to check their traps.

The sun was just rising behind their backs as they came across the first one. The big stick that should be suspending a small animal had been snapped in two. Zuo grumbled, his stomach grumbling. The seal jerky was just not cutting it for him. "Maybe it caught an animal that weighed too much and the stick just broke," Sokka suggested.

But the second trap was empty, as if it had never gone off. The third trap also had been cleared, though this time there was no pretending. "This was those smugglers," Zuko growled. "They must have seen the traps from the river and snatched up all our good food."

Sokka threw down his spear and jumped on it a few times. "Stupid! Freaking! Smugglers!" he shouted. Then he glanced at Zuko. "What, no HAAAAAAA!" He pretended to firebend. "ARG! Urf! ROAR!" He tilted his head curiously.

Zuko looked at him seriously, and shrugged. "Would it help if I did?"

Sokka's eyebrow ticked in exasperation. "Well, there's one last trap."

"That one was right on the river though," Zuko pointed it. "I'm sure they took it."

"Its further upstream. Maybe they didn't go that far?" Sokka considered.

Zuko nodded. "Right then. Better check it. I don't want to row all the way back on an empty stomach."

Sokka grinned. "You could always signal the search and rescue teams."

But Zuko had no intention of being rescued. That would just be the icing on the cake his smug guards needed to never give him a moment's peace again. SO they scrambled through the thickening growth to the last trap.

When they got there, Zuko couldn't believe it! There, with its foot trapped, was a very succulent looking hare-pheasant, its ears twitching. It let out an unhappy squawk! when it saw them, but Zuko and Sokka both grinned in excitement. These were delicious! But the weight of the fat hare-pheasant had pulled the trap crooked. It now hung out over a steep drop off into the river.

Not a problem at all for a pair of athletic, fearless - and very hungry - men.

Zuko quickly scrambled onto the low hanging branch of the tree beside the stream. He found his feet and moved forwards, toe to heal, in quick steps til he was near the struggling hare-pheasant. "Sokka, I'll swing it to you." He hooked his knees around the branch and swung down, grabbing the precariously hanging stick and pushing it towards the land.

Sokka grabbed onto the trunk or the tree with one gloved hand and leaned forward to grab the bird-like creature. It immediately went wild, picking at him, biting with its sharp incisors. "Hey! Stop it!" Sokka yelled at the animal.

Zuko was distracted for a moment. Something had flashed by in the water. Something like a dark shadow...

"Ahhhh, Sokka?" Zuko interrupted. "I think you better hurry up…"

He was just squinting down into the depths when the shadow materialized again, this time growing at a rapid rate. Something was… ABOUT TO BREACH THE WATER!

Reeling back, Zuko dropped the stick holding the hare-pheasant, sending it swinging about wildly, as he spun up and grabbed the branch with both hands, trying to get away from the shadow. He was almost fast enough.

From out of the water leapt a giant bull shark, which easily weighed more than both men combined. Its skin was pale, and it had a big shark's tail, powerful, that was launching it out of the water. Tucked up below it's belly, like they were at rest, were four powerful bull legs, and two massive bull like horns weighed its head down. But its mouth was ALL teeth, big, wide open shark's teeth, and they were snatching right where Zuko's head had been moments before.

He could hear Sokka screaming in shock and terror as he reeled back from the water, slipping in the mud and landed hard on his butt. Zuko tried to draw himself as far away from the water as possible, but as he swung his body up out of the way, his legs rotated with his turn, and the shark's mouth JUST closed on his foot.

He let out a cry of shock and surprise as the full weight of the shark suddenly latched onto his leg, and he felt his body being torn out of the tree. He managed to catch the branch under his forearms, struggling for his life to hang on. The shark began to shake it's head side to side in an attempt to dislodge him. Zuko felt his grasp slip. "SOKKA!" The warrior was beating the shark with their makeshift spears, but he may as well have been hitting it with silk for all the good it was doing against the monstrous beast.

But as the shark wiggled to shake Zuko down, he felt his borrowed boot pop suddenly slip lose. With his free foot he bent knee and kicked as hard as he could, shooting flames around the great beast with as much force as he could muster. The boot popped off and the shark fell away with nothing but a leather shoe as Sokka scrambled to his feet and tried to help Zuko climb to shore. "Your leg!" he cried. "Is it okay?"

Zuko glanced down, expecting to see blood, a giant bite mark, or some missing toes. But his foot appeared to be completely fine. "How?" he gasped.

"Must be the steel-toed - AHHHH!"

The shark emerged from the river again, but this time he did not breach, he came out at a run, a bull in full fledged charge. Zuko and Sokka split apart trying to get out of the way, and one of the horns caught Sokka in the chest, throwing him backwards into a tree. "I'm okay!" he heard Sokka's pathetic cry. "It's only my rib cage."

Zuko backed towards the tree as the bull shark spun to face him, pawing the ground. Two flaps above his jaws opened and he snorted angrily through his wet nose. "Okay," Zuko said, his voice trembling slightly but trying to stay calm. "We don't want to fight. You want the food?" He reached out and wiggled the stick the hare-pheasant was on. The shark's eyes spun to it, his head sideways like a birds as his eyes were too far apart. "Yeah, that's it," Zuko encouraged it. "Mmmm, yummy bird. It won't firebend at you. Much better."

After a moment's consideration, the bull shark decided the trapped animal was enough, and turned, charging at his. He plunged into the water, his huge jaws completely engulfing the squawking hare-pheasant. The rope tore, the stick snapped like a twig, and both creatures disappeared into the lake.

Zuko watched in horror at what could have been his fate, as two twin fins circled the area for a moment as blood filled the water. Then the fins sunk back below the surface, and the shark was gone.

His heart beating like mad, Zuko stumbled back away from the edge of the lake.

"Told you there was a bull shark," Sokka gasped, coming up behind Zuko.

"What… why- OW DAMMIT!" He stepped towards Sokka and his bootless foot collided with a root, stubbing his toe in the most painful way.

Zuko let out a growl of rage and adrenaline, shooting bright orange flames with only the slightest hint of his usual white. Above him the tree lit partially on fire. He kicked it's trunk.

"There's the Zuko I remember." Sokka cleared his throat. "Allow me. A-hem. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" the blue eyed warrior shouted in his best Zuko impersonation.

Zuko sighed, regaining his composure. "Damn straight. You wanted us to hunt THAT?"

"Yeah… maybe that was a bad plan."

"Really?" Sarcasm dripped from his word.

The two stared at each other for moment, then started laughing. The rush of adrenaline, the fact that they were both still alive, the insanity of it all… they just couldn't help it. Mirth bubbled from them until tears swelled up in Zuko's right eye. He wiped it clean. "It took my boot."

"It almost _ate_ you," Sokka reminded. "I think it's worth it."

"No, I mean, that shark ate my boot, and somehow I think stubbing my toe made me madder."

"You think that's bad? Now you have no shoe, and no lunch." Sokka gestured to the broken, empty remains of the trap. "And I think I cracked a rib… maybe… At least bruised it pretty bad."

"Let's give up," Zuko suggested, flopping on his back. "I need a drink."

"Here here," Sokka agreed.

"Really?" Zuko asked again, this time his voice hopeful, not a disappointed tone.

"Sure. If we just cross the channel we can be on Ember Island in like two hours. I'm sure they have tons of bars there."

Zuko sighed at the idea of food prepared by someone else and good wine. "We can't go to one of the upscale bars. They might recognize me."

"Some shoddy, backwash bar in the middle of the slums of Ember Island-"

"I don't think it really has slums… It's mostly for tourists."

"Well then as close to slummy as we can find," Sokka amended. "Here we come!"

So the two men abandoned their kayak and made the best bee line they could for civilization.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Katara asked with concern.

"We've looked at you on both a spiritual and a physical level, dear. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." The older medicine woman called Tamik gave a friendly smile.

"Now who wants an Ice Lolly?"

Oh, Ice Lolly.

A grown woman Katara may be, but there are some things in life that made you feel like a kid again, like a certain tasty treat from childhood.

"Cherry or grape?"

"Grape, please."

Expertly the older waterbender drew out her hand as a nearby tub of icy water and purple liquid cascaded through the air, swirling and fusing together before finally solidifying on a small tongue depressor stick.

Katara accepted the treat with no hesitation, nomming on its tasty goodness.

"I've missed these so much! No one makes Ice lollies like the ones they do here in the north," she commented proudly.

The older woman patted Katara's shoulder gently. "Well I'm glad some things don't change. We were worried about you when you and your husband decided to move so far away to uh… what was it you called it? Air Temple Island?"

"Yes, that's right." Katara tucked an out of place strand of hair behind her ears. "I mean I know it's so far away from home and family, but it's a great place to raise my children. Plus being so nearby to Republic City means being at the cusp of change. Everything is so new and different there. I want my family to experience it all." She said this with fondness, as it was a plan both she and Aang had agreed on.

"Sounds lovely." Tamik chuckled with delight.

"Besides it's not like I don't see my family at all. We all try to spend the summers whenever we can back home in the Southern Water Tribe for a few months. The kids and Aang love it, it's like they're constantly bit by the travel bug." Katara joked.

"And you?"

"Hmm?"

"What about you?"

"Oh well…" Katara sighed to herself before answering honestly. "I guess I do get exhausted sometimes. Being the wife of the Avatar, raising a family, teaching other waterbenders... it can be a bit much… but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love my life, and I love my family."

"Family is our greatest treasures," Tamik recited the age old Water Tribe proverb, one Katara was more than familiar with.

While the conversation was a pleasant one, as soon as Katara had finished her icy treat her worried expression had return. Family… yes…

"Elder Tamik…"

"Goodness dear, please. I'm not that old… just call me Tamik."

Katara smiled. The women of the Water Tribes were considered to be the most gentle of souls when they needed to be, but they could also command respect when they wanted to. She was glad her elder was more of the former.

"Tamik, if… if what you say is true, then… I don't understand. Is there something else wrong with me?" Her voice came out a little shaky, as if perturbed by the recent facts.

The older medicine woman placed a finger under Katara's chin as she guided her gaze upwards to match her old eyes. "Honey, I have been doing this for as long as I can remember, so trust me when I say you are a lovely and _healthy_ young woman. Your husband is a lucky man to have you."

"Than why can't I… why can't we conceive again?" There she had said it - the heart of the matter.

"Give it time girl. It will happen."

Even being reassured by the trusted healer seemed not enough to convince her. Unconsciously Katara began to play around with her hair, a nervous tick she often regressed to.

"If you need a little more assurance there are more ways for us to help you become more fertile. There are some teas we could give you, an herb or two you can add to your cooking or possibly…" Tamik's voice trailed off as she brought a book down from her shelf, one that Katara could not help but stare at. "Hmmmm… Have you and him tried rotating positions?" The healer's casual words and the lewd cover on the book was more than enough to bring a redness to Katara's blushing face. Water Tribe culture had never been averse against the carnal ways but her relationship with her husband had always been a loving simple one. She had never thought there were as many ways to pleasure the human body as this book seemed to depict, let alone that there would be a whole book on it.

"Uh, I ah... I mean- Oh goodness!" She exclaimed as the elder woman began to peruse through the pages of the book suddenly stopping at a particular one. "I find that many couples find this position extremely satisfying, and I've been told it's had great results." Tamik pointed the page out casually. "Many mothers say this was the form they used while conceiving."

It's not like Katara had never been interested. She heard the wild stories from the women in her tribe growing up, but to suddenly have the conversation happen right in front of her… it was just a tad bit much.

"That's… that's nice. I'll take the herbs and tea please."

The medicine woman nodded as she began to collect what Katara needed into a simple pouch.

"You should send your husband by," Tamik suggested. "It's been awhile since he had a check up, and it does take two to conceive. We could at least take a look and make sure he is well too?"

Katara nodded, and agreed to ask Aang to stop in. She accepted the goods and thanked her trusted physician in good spirit, giving a light hug. Her footsteps brought her closer to the door before stopping. The younger waterbender then turned around, meekly.

"I uh… Is it alright if I borrow… that book as well?"

Tamik smiled, honestly amused by the innocence of her patient. "Of course, dear." She took the book from her table and handed it over to Katara before giving a slightly mischievous smile. "Have fun."

Katara could just feel the heat from her cheeks, burning like they could melt the surrounding snow as she passed. She hastily took the book and said her goodbye one more time before strolling out of the office, wondering what Aang would say if he saw the book, and if she should show it to him.

But though Katara searched high and low for Aang and her children, she found them in none of the usual haunts. She, sighed. She had told them she wasn't going to be long. Where had they gone?

Aang and his restless feet.

He must have wandered off with Kya and Bumi.

She grimaced. Her children were always quick to agree on whatever their father wanted to do. Sometimes she felt outnumbered.

"If you're looking for your husband Katara, he's outside the walls with your kids!" a soldier yelled nonchalantly from his station, giving her a small wave.

Luckily it helped to be a chieftain's daughter. "Thanks, Ledo!" she called back, returning the wave. "Tell your sister I said hi!"

Katara walked onwards and it wasn't long before she arrived on top of the outer ice walls of the Northern Water Tribe. She had forgotten how beautiful the sky was up here. Feeling at home, she placed her elbows against the massive railings, leaning outwards to enjoy the breathtaking view. She spotted her family not far in the distance, and felt a smile graced her lovely face. Aang was there, excited, from the look of things, as his hand gestures were all over the place, talking to that young new airbending boy. She could see him floating up on top of a single air sphere. The younger boy was trying to do the same and failing spectacularly. Katara could imagine why. The child was only three - airbending had to be quite the challenge.

Zaheer was a blessing from the spirits. A small hope that said the airbenders would not disappear from this world. Not yet.

But part of her wished that that honor would have been granted to _her_ kids. She also felt a terrible guilt that neither Bumi nor Kya could airbend. It wasn't their faults, and she loved them regardless, but she still couldn't help but wonder if the fault lay with her, no matter what Tamik said. She shook off the dreadful thoughts, repulsed by how she could think such a thing. No. No, Zaheer was an amazing boy destined to do great things. She would do anything in her power to support both him and her husband, no matter what.

Speaking of her children - where were they? She glanced around but couldn't find a hair or hide of Kya and Bumi. Shouldn't they be with Aang? She was just starting to worry when she caught sight of them about twenty feet away from their father. Bumi was playing with his sister as he casually threw snowballs at her. At Least Katara thought they were casual. But those snow balls were going awfully fast…

It was only a matter of time before one of them hit Kya in the face, causing the young waterbender to cry out angrily as she began bending to bury her older brother in a flurry of ice and snow. And Aang was not even paying attention, because he was so focused on Zaheer!

However before Katara could shout out to her daughter to stop, Aang did catch sight of what was happening. In the nick of time, the lithe figure of Aang blazed pass their daughter as he summoned up a whirlwind that lifted all three children up casually into the air. His strong breeze combined with the snow created a lovely coat of slow-falling, gentle white orbs and clear snowflakes. The atmosphere filled with laughter and delight.

She exhaled slowly as she resigned herself to watch the scene from a far. A strange satisfaction upon her face. Aang always had a flare for creating fun out of danger. It was one of his most endearing qualities.

She was content to watch her family have fun without her for now. She eventually pulled out a piece of parchment and pen as she began to jot down her private thoughts.

 _We've arrived at the Northern Water Tribe and oh, Zuko, I've forgotten how amazing the sky can be here. The air is clear and crisp, shades of blue are everywhere and my people are thriving now more than ever thanks to the trade commissions you've help establish. But… we really didn't come here to just visit._

And so she wrote down the details of the last few months. Finding another airbender, her worries about their own children, and her particular problem that had been plaguing her for months.

It finally occurred to Katara the insanity of her current act.

 _This is crazy. What am I doing? Why am I even telling you this? You haven't responded in years. You clearly don't care at all what happens to me or to my family… Where were you Zuko? Where were you for Aang's Name Day? For Kya? For Bumi? For mine? Why are you avoiding me? Do you… Do you hate me?_

Katara cupped her face out of frustration and guilt. She wasn't completely blind, nor was she an idiot. Writing Zuko, while a noble idea at the start, was eventually showing itself to be bad one. Given the history between the two of them, she had been working hard to avoid a breach in their friendship, so afraid it might wind up with one or the other of them hurting. She wanted the letters to keep that from happening, but she knew, maybe had known for a while now, that they were doing the opposite. She knew it wasn't fair to Zuko, but a small part of her still could not easily give him up out of her life, selfish it may be. She missed her friend.

 _So why do I still put him through this? Hasn't he had enough?_

The voice that was usually docile in her mind answered back.

I… I don't know…

 _You do know… you just won't ever admit it…_

Her hands were starting to shake as she gripped her letter close to her chest, whether it was from the cold or the sudden realization she couldn't say. She wouldn't say. Hastily she folded the letter in halves as she placed it deep in her pocket. It was the first of many letters she now knew she would never send.

The air was getting colder and dusk was soon approaching.

It was time to meet with her family, leaving behind the ghost of her inner thoughts.

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Zuko roared in exasperation at the bouncer who stood between their way.

"Hey, buddy. I don't know how they do it in the Water Tribes but here in the Fire Nation we got rules. No shoes, no shirts, no service." The heavy muscle grunted as he pointed at the sign directly behind him.

"I'm just missing one boot!"

"One too few. Sorry."

On the one hand, his disguise was working perfectly, the man in front of him did not seem able to connect the dots at all. On the other hand it was working all too well, and since no one knew he was the Phoenix King, they had absolutely no respect for him.

"Hey, let me handle this." Sokka gave a confident wink at the King before stepping in between himself and the bouncer.

"Yo hotman," he greeted the huge guardian of the door. "Looking good tonight. Listen champ - may I call you champ? I'm gonna call you champ. Anyway, champ, my buddy here has been having quite a rough day as you can see. His girlfriend just dumped him and everything, even took his left boot in the process. Hey, and just between you and me…" Sokka looked around suspiciously, as if he was about to let out a well kept secret, before motioning for the big man to come closer so he could whisper the words. "She even took the dragon-dog…"

Zuko was not against telling lies, but where the hell did Sokka think he's going with-

Oh…

Alright, he could see where this was going.

 _Clever man…_

With arms cross the well muscled bouncer eyed the two carefully before sorting out his answer. "That's messed up. I got a dragon-dog at home too. Love the little idiot to death… Tell ya what. I'm not totally heartless. How about a silver piece or two for you and your buddy and let's just say I'm going to take a leak for the next minute or so. It ain't my fault if somebody snuck in while I was gone."

"A reasonable rate for a reasonable man." the Water Tribe warrior agreed as he snuck two silver coins in the man's breast pocket.

A moment later the giant man eyed both ways cautiously, then took a long walk away from the bar.

Zuko could only look at his companion, in disbelief of how he had managed that. "How did you know it was going to work?" he curiously asked as the two made their way into the humble abode.

"What can I say… everybody loves dragon-dogs." Sokka grinned.

"Still, I don't know about this bar," Zuko stated his concern.

"What's wrong with it? You're totally right. There are no slums on ember island. This bar is totally nice!"

"Not that. The name." He pointed up at the sign.

It read, CHAN AND RUON-JIAN'S AWESOME BAR.

Clearly the sign held no meaning to the Water Tribe warrior as he shrugged nonchalantly and went in.

The Phoenix King sighed, trudging slowly behind his companion. He was too exhausted to care at this point.

In mere moments the two found a quiet corner of the bar to call their own and settled in to enjoy themselves in one of the greatest pastimes of all hard working men.

Drinking themselves silly.

"My good man, a bottle of your finest baiju wine and keep em coming! We're going to be here all night!" Sokka placed a bagful of coins on the counter for the elated bartender, who was more than happy to help out paying customers.

It wasn't long until the two were already on their third bottle, slowly working their way towards their fourth.

"No way, how could she even say that to you? I mean you're her husband!" Zuko exclaimed, taking in another shot, his face already redder than usual.

"I know right?! I love my wife but by the ocean spirit can Suki get so annoying sometimes. I get no respect in my own home, man… no respect at all," his Water Tribe brother bitterly stated, matching his drink with one of his own. "What about you? Mr. Most-Eligible-Bachelor in the entire Fire Nation. Where's that special someone, huh?"

The long-haired firebender scoffed as he placed the glass to his lips, taking a smaller swig this time. "Yeah, right. With all that I'm doing I barely have time for myself, let alone time for a family."

"...Hmm. Good point…" Sokka paused for a moment before the boyish grin of old came back into his face, inebriation kicking in. "Ah don't worry about it. Marriage is super overrated. I mean where's the freedom in it? You don't want to be tied down just yet. Look at you, you're at the prime of your life. I say go with the flow baby! If you ask me I'd say don't do it. At least until you've found someone you actually want to spend the rest of your life with… you haven't found someone have you?"

 _Your sister._

"N-no not yet." Zuko lied through his teeth.

"What about that Mai girl? Aren't you and her close?"

"...It's complicated." Zuko rubbed his temple in frustration.

"Tsk. That's what guys say about women they don't wanna marry."

"Sokka…"

"Hey I'm not judging. It's all good bro. It's your life. No one should tell you who you should marry but yourself."

Silent contemplation fell between the two as they continued to enjoy their drinks. It would fall to Zuko who would break the silence.

"How's your sister?"

"Katara? Oh you know… busy doing Katara things. Teaching. Raising her family. Smooching it up with Aang…"

Zuko really wished he hadn't heard the last part.

"She's actually on a trip up north to visit the healers at the north pole or something… but she was asking about you. Hey did you guys get into a fight or something? I mean I know you were busy in all for Aang's name day but it's like you haven't shown your face outside the palace in years," the blue eyed warrior stated softly, clearly probing Zuko to find the heart of his issues.

"No it's not like that." Zuko didn't know how long he could keep Sokka in the dark for but by Agni he was going to try until his dying days. He didn't know how his blood brother would act if he ever found out about the hidden fling with Katara. "I just… could never find the time to see her, that's all," he lied again, knowing that despite his inebriation, tonight was all about keeping his lies consistent.

"Yeah? Oh well. Like I said, she was asking about you. It wouldn't kill you to write back, Zuko."

 _Oh it just might._

"Some other time, perhaps." Zuko stated cooly, more than eager to end the subject.

Just thinking of Katara right now turned his mood foul. He poured himself another glassful of wine, secretly hoping the alcohol would eventually drown out his thoughts of her.

Sokka saw what he was doing and clanged his glass in anticipation. Zuko responded by pouring him the same amount. The odd pair gave a silent toast, their glasses clinked against the other. Down the hatches the drink went.

Then another.

And another.

It came to a point that Zuko and Sokka had already met their limit as they approached their thirteenth bottle of the night. The wine was tasting better, Zuko really had to piss, and he definitely wasn't thinking of Katara now. He was barely thinking at all.

"..."

"..."

Both men silently stared at their glasses, their chins resting upon the smooth table. Eyes blankly yet intensely gazing at the prized object.

"You know… I really… really… hic... like this glass…" Reason was clearly gone now too; the Phoenix King was completely intoxicated beyond measure.

"Oh… yeah?..." His comrade was faring no better.

"I'm keeping this," he decided suddenly. "I'm taking this glass home with me! It will be the king of all glasses! Because I'm... king..."

"...you do... hic… you do whatever you want, man. You are the king…"

"That's what... what I said. I'm Phoenix King Zuko... RULER OF THE NATION!" He stood, his declaration louder than he'd realized, shaking his fist skyward.

"What'd you say bub?" Far to their right a ragged group of Fire Nation sailors had heard their conversation and did not appear pleased with what they were hearing.

"It's one thing for you to come in here wearing that fake-ass scar on your face," one of them spat out loudly, disgust clear in his voice.

"It's another when you slander our good King's name. Who in Agni do you think you are Water Tribe boy?" His much larger comrade finished for him. "You think you can mock our King!?"

Zuko stared at the group, undaunted and unafraid. "I am Phoe-"

"It's all good here guys," Sokka interrupted quickly, turning towards where the three men were sitting and waving them down. "Don't worry about it. It's… hic... It's all in good fun. Barkeep, a round for everyone please…" His blue eyed friend, whether through sheer luck or having a higher tolerance to the drink, managed to be coherent enough to quell the situation. "To show we meant… no offense." Maybe Sokka just always functioned with a higher stupidity rate, so the drink wasn't as crippling.

Either way, quelling the situation was something Zuko clearly did not care for. He had lost a boot to a bull shark today. He deserved some payback!

He stumbled to his feet and turned aggressively towards the challenging men. "Whatever, peasants. I'm… I'm your king, and you will show... show me… the respect! That I d-deserve."

That was one boast the sailors could not ignore as three of them nodded, got up from their table and came round so they could see Zuko face to face.

"Buddy, you are one taunt away from getting your ass handed to you. I'd be careful of what you say next," the biggest of the three warned the inebriated King one last time.

"You tell him, Han!" the other backed him up.

Zuko grinned wickedly to himself, as if he knew a secret no one else knew about. He eyed his sloshed friend, who gave up a sigh of surrender. "Oh well… at least… at least… at least let me finish my last drink…" Sokka held up a single finger in the air, indicating he needed a moment as he gulped down the burning liquid down his throat. Once he had downed it, he stood up on Zuko's right, cracking his neck from side to side. "Okay I'm good."

Han didn't even know what hit him as he crashed against the window, propelling him all the way outside and into the rough dirt.

It didn't take long until someone hollered the dreaded words indicating the time to unleash nightly drunken chaos.

"BAR ROOM FIGHT!"

Jeers and yells erupted from all corners of the bar as fists and bottles flew all around them.

One of the trio broke his glass against the table, creating a makeshift weapon, one Zuko had anticipated. Drunk he might be, but the pounding beat in both his heart and head spoke to a truer rhythm in him, one he could not ignore. Fighting was something he was good at; no amount of alcohol was going to stop years of martial training from kicking in.

A thrust of the bottle was aimed at his throat, but the movement was too slow. He quickly side stepped the attack and grabbed hold of the man's wrist painfully before twisting and breaking the attacker.

The man yelled in pain but Zuko didn't even give him time to recover as a savage punch straight to the noise knocked his opponent out like a light.

His head scanned around, looking for the next fight. The second biggest of the trio was menacingly looking at him before picking up the empty table on his left. He could hear the whining cry of the bartender who hid behind his counter, "No guys! C'mon that's brand new furniture!"

But before Zuko could even defend himself against the table-wielder the familiar battle cry of his friend wailed through the room, and the sound of a bottle shattering against a man's skull followed. The heavy man with the lifted table turned around, annoyed and pissed at Sokka's attacked.

A look of mild disbelief was on Sokka's face as he looked at the broken bottle in his hand. It had clearly had zero effect on the enraged drunk, who now stood over the water tribe warrior with the heavy table still prepared to smash in someone's skull. Sokka glanced up it, and frowned. Than, "...It was that guy!" He than vehemently pointed to his left, and the man with the table glanced sideways to see if there was someone else.

The moment's distraction was all Zuko needed as he vaulted into the air effortlessly, a drop kick smashing the table to bits and colliding with the man's face. Sokka immediately acted too, taking clear advantage of his opponents dazed and off balance manner. He casually leaned back and stuck his leg out, tripping the colossal man to the ground.

"Don't. Mess. With. the. Water. Tribes!" Sokka hammered on as his boots pounded away at the fallen titan.

Beneath all the heavy and hot atmosphere, even intoxicated, Zuko had never felt more alive than in that moment. It had been so long since he had felt this simple, this free. Ducking under a thrown sucker punch from behind he turned to land a series of lightning fast jabs to the would be attacker's chest catching him in one of his favored techniques, and finishing off with a thundering elbow that racked against the man's jaw.

He didn't need to bend. He was too busy losing himself in the moment of adrenaline fueled brawling. A bottle was thrown across the room colliding with the back of his head, causing him to stagger. He could feel the warm red liquid pouring down his neck. Zuko didn't care. He just needed to punch whoever did that.

It was then that a loud whistling sound pierced the air as uniformed soldiers came in breaking up the entire fight. "What in the name of Roku is all this?! Settle down!" The captain of the guards barked out his orders as his men secured every participant of the fight, separating them from each other.

"Hey! Hey!" the officer approaching Zuko warned as he pulled up his baton from his hip to push back the bleeding yet excitable king-in-disguise. "I said calm down, son!"

"Who's responsible for all this?!" The gruff captain yelled out his inquiry.

Simultaneously multiple fingers pointed at Zuko.

Zuko blinked and turned to the guards. "Captain! I demand you arrest whoever threw... threw… Someone hit me in the back with that bottle! " Zuko slurred his words, but tried anyway, not caring to take the blame for all of this.

"And why would I do that?!"

"Because… ah… because…" Before he could finish his sentence he felt a heaving of his stomach.

Wine and too much physical motion was never a good thing, and now he was paying the price for it. What came down, must come up.

At the captain's feet.

Zuko panted, a bit dizzy but feeling much better. He glanced momentarily at the appalled captain as he used the back of his hand to wipe out the dripping saliva from his mouth. "You uh… you got something there… on your boots."

* * *

Zuko's head pressed against the metal bars of his cage, it's cool surface providing excellent relief to the pounding headache he was feeling, a combination of the head injury he had retained that earlier night along with his growing hangover.

"Ohhh…" He groaned, wincing as the loud sound of banging were like knives stabbing at his brain.

"Hey guards! Why are we the only ones in jail?! Were not the ones who almost killed their king!" Sokka kicked the bars of his neighboring cell, clearly no longer wasted.

"Can you… can you keep it down Sokka? I'm trying not to die in here…"

"Sorry. Just kinda frustrated here. Didn't think this is where we would end our last night." His blood brother sighed, finally taking a seat against the wall, his hands behind his head.

"You okay there, Sparky?"

"Yeah, I'll...I'll manage. I've been through worse. Though admittedly, this is a first for me."

A moment of silence filled the air. A chuckle or two soon followed, then a cacophony of easy laughter.

"We're in jail," Sokka stated through his chuckles, as if still musing if his sentence was true.

"For disturbing the peace…" Zuko finished his thoughts for him, both finding the irony of two former heroes of the war being labeled as deviants and mischief makers.

The two continued to laugh for a solid minute or more before finally sombering up.

"We shouldn't be here too much longer," Zuko mused. They're bound to figure out who I am eventually. I guess we can just relax for the night and wait it out." He mirrored Sokka's action as he also sat down and leaned against the solid metal wall, his golden gaze strictly focusing at the small barred window above his cell, looking up at the night sky.

"Hey, thanks… for all of this."

Sokka sniffed as if it was a small thing. "Ahh don't mention it. You'd do the same for me, you know if I were like a King of something…"

But Zuko insisted. "I mean it. I was so caught up with what was going on, I kinda lost focus and just… shut down."

"Hmmm," Sokka agreed. "What happened, man?"

There was a question Zuko knew was bound to come up sooner or later. Well if there was any time to talk about it, it might as well be while they were stuck in jail with no place to go. He took a deep breath. "... It's my uncle. He's been...not himself lately." Zuko stated the heavy thought into a simple phrase.

"Whoa, is he sick?"

"Yeah…" the raven haired king replied, banging his head once against the metallic surface, forgetting how bad it already hurt. "I've tried everything, Sokka. Medicine, exercise, spiritual communes, even waterbending healing. Nothing works…" His fingers gripped themselves into a hard fist, shaking with uneasy anger. "Nothing… works."

"We'll maybe Katara could-"

"I doubt she could help. I sought out everyone, including all the masters of the Northern Water Tribe. All they said is that they can do is make his life as comfortable as possible. But what is done is done. They can do no more."

Silence fell once more between them, this time the air was heavy and thick as Sokka now joined him in his distance worry.

"...That's rough, buddy," was all Sokka could say, imitating Zuko's own words of long ago back to him now.

Hearing it did nothing to help his uncle, but with those simple words Zuko could find he could breathe a little easier, as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. At least he wasn't in it alone. "Tell me about it."

"Have you seen or talked to him lately?"

Zuko hesitated. "...That's what I'm afraid of. I don't know if I can face him - not like how he is. That's… that's not my uncle."

"Zuko…"

"I know, I know… It just, um, hurts… to see him like that, you know?" His voice was laced with pain, as small drops of tears slowly ebbed down his cheek, their hot trails in contrast to the cold night air. He turned his good eye away from his blood brother so he wouldn't notice before continuing. "What am I supposed to do now, Sokka? The most powerful man in my country and I can't even do anything for my family…" he asked desperately.

"You do what you always do, Zuko," Sokka answered. "You be there for him, regardless of what may happen. Just be the person he's always been proud to call his nephew."

Sokka's words rang clearly through the mists of doubt in his heart. It was an answer he had far along concluded, but couldn't find the courage to face. Perhaps it was time he was done hiding.

"You know… for an idiot, you say some pretty cool stuff sometimes." Zuko smiled as he wiped away the remainder of his tears.

"Of course I do!" Sokka grinned. "You may be Fire Lord phoenix whatever, but I'm water tribe. Nobody gets family like we do."

Zuko sniffed, and wiped his check, trying for a tired smile. "Oh, har-har, wise-one." But there was some truth to it.

"I'll be here here all night!" His blood brother grinned.

"Well," came a voice from outside the cells. "Maybe not all night." It was the officer who had arrested them. "You're being bailed out."

He stepped aside and Zuko saw the form of Lai Fo, his Captain of the Imperial Guard, step into the small room of holding cells. "Great," Zuko grumbled. "Just perfect."

Lai Fo's eyes fell on Zuko, and he sighed a huge breath of relief. "See?" the officer was saying to Lai Fo. "I told you it isn't him. No way the Phoenix King would be in a bar fight at-"

"Your Majesty!" Lai Fo exclaimed, rushing to Zuko's cell. "My greatest apologies for this oaf!" He turned and glared at the officer. "You live one island away from the capital and you don't even recognize your own Fire Lord! Release him immediately!"

The guard's mouth dropped open. "What? You mean… this is really Phoenix King Zuko?"

"Lai Fo, it's okay," Zuko started.

"I should demote you!" Lai Fo barked. "We have had alerts out in attempts to recover the King for days now, and I bet you didn't even read them!"

"The messenger hawk…" The officer faltered, than gave up. He saluted stiffly. "You are correct, of course, Captain. My apologies. Please do as you see fit."

"Lai Fo," Zuko spoke again. "He was only doing his job."

"Yeah," Sokka agreed. "We kind of started a bar fight."

Zuko tilted his head. "I know how you handle your soldiers is up to you, and I don't want to undermine your rank-"

"Never, my King!"

"-but I think we can let this man off with a warning, just this once? After all, he was not cruel. He was fair, and he alerted you pretty quick it seems."

Lai Fo pretended to consider, but agreed with Zuko in the end. "As you wish, my King." He turned to the officer. "Well, what are you waiting for? Release him immediately!"

The man jumped and ran to do it, rushing from Zuko's cell to Sokka's. Lai Fo stepped forward and Zuko reached out to shake his hand. "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time, Lai Fo. I know it was unfair. But do you think you could do me a favor and maybe not spread around the capital how you found me?"

"Your Majesty, why do you think I left the rest of the men behind and came to check this lead out personally?" Lai Fo asked. "If it wasn't you, no harm. But if it was…"

Zuko nodded. "I appreciate the discretion. We will also need to see to, ah... repairs. For the bar. I'm afraid we may have done quite a number on it, and some of its patrons."

Lai Fo's face remained the picture of stony formality, but he stated, "I would have expected nothing less if you were in the fight, Sire." Zuko grinned. "Think no more on it, your eminence. I will handle it."

"While you're on it," Sokka interrupted, "you should probably send some people to deal with that river monster."

"River monster?" Lai Fo asked, frowning with worry.

"That's a long story." Zuko turned and looked at Sokka. "Perhaps another time. For today, I assume all my duties are still on hold? They haven't reported that I'm back yet?"

"Not yet, your Highness," Lao Fo confirmed, his voice a bit suspicious.

"Then I would truly appreciate it if you could arrange with your search detail to make a stop off on the way home." The King glanced at his friend, and took a deep breath. It was time. "I would like to visit my uncle."

* * *

Zuko parted ways from Sokka and his royal guards. They took up positions around the tea shop, determined not to lose their king again. "You could come, you know," Zuko told Sokka.

"I will," Sokka answered. "Maybe before we leave the Fire Nation, with Suki. But today, I think it should be just you." Zuko nodded appreciation and started up the stairs to his uncle's place.

Zuko smiled fondly upon spotting an unexpected guest coming down to greet him.

The familiar face of Toph nodded in solemn greeting followed by a friendly punch to Zuko's chest, her favored form of affection. "Hey, Hotman." She smiled.

"Hey to you too, Toph." He punched her shoulder lightly in return. "What are you doing here? Isn't Republic City's Chief of Police suppose to be _in_ Republic City keeping the peace?" He inquired.

"Ah ah ah," Toph wagged her finger in front of his face in defiance. "Soon to be Republic Chief of Police. Aang and some republic dork-head still haven't officially opened my office yet. So technically I can still do whatever I want for the next couple of days…or hours depending on how fast Twinkle-Toes works so depending on how that goes I will either be exactly on time for my first day on the job or unbelievably late. Don't know which one I'm more rooting for."

Zuko had been proud of his friend's accomplishments but was relieved to be left out of Aang's pet project of a new world for all manners of people. He was already deeply entrenched in the political games of his own court. He was not about to dip his toes into the tank of piranha-sharks that was foreign diplomacy. He had maintained a stable neutrality for his country and that was barely keeping the nationalists and loyalists from going at each other's throats. Rather he would trust people like Aang and Toph to guide this new world of theirs to fruition.

"How is he?" Zuko changed the subject.

He knew why Toph was here. She visited here about as rarely as he did.

"Some days he's better… some days he's worse. It's a toss of the dice Zuko. You know that." she said as softly as she could.

"I know, just… how well?"

"He's not bad today. He even told me that story of when you had that romantic outing with that Ba Sing Se girl and-"

"Alright that's, enough." Zuko cut her off, not needing to relive that particular memory. "Well, wish me luck," he stated as he passed her.

A rough pat on the back was her only reply.

As Toph reached the base of the stairs he saw Sokka rushing up to her. Casual greetings were passed as the warrior demanded, "you knew!? And you didn't tell me?"

"Ever heard of a secret, numbnuts?" Sokka grunted at what was likely a tradition Toph punch.

Zuko smiled as he ascended quietly up the remaining stairs. The servants and workers around him paid him no mind, for that was what they were paid to do. He passed row upon row of empty tables til he settled for one.

The one he chose looked worn as if it had been used countless times. It was in the perfect place in the shop. Cool during the afternoon heat, warm during the cold nights, and just enough window space for the sun or the moon to shine through and illuminate a solemn drinking session.

He found the man he was seeking sitting in his favorite spot.

"Oh, Zuko. You came!"

"Uncle," he greeted simply, giving the man a mighty embrace before letting go.

He settled for the empty seat right next to his favorite blood relative.

"The leaves we've brought in today are of exceptional value. You really need to try some, Nephew."

"I will. Just one though. I don't have much time; I just came to see how you're doing."

"Oh, business is not as bustling as before. All of those fancy new ways to create tea is making it a little difficult. Whoever heard of a machine that brews tea for you anyway? But we have a few loyal customers so we manage. A few who still remember that tea making requires an artist's touch." His uncle fondly smiled.

"I keep telling you to start manufacturing tea bags," Zuko suggested as Iroh frowned in disapproval. "You'd make a killing."

"Nonsense. The only thing that I would kill would be my tea." Iroh countered with a subject as frustrating for his nephew as tea bags were for him. "How's Katara?"

Zuko frowned now. It was his turn to dislike the topic.

"Uncle…"

"Don't you Uncle me. Have you told her you still think about her to this day? That you go to sleep at night with her name on your lips?"

The king of the Fire Nation's face turned beet red. "Who- who- told you-"

"Lucky guess."

Zuko grimaced, and his uncle chuckled. "Whatever the case, Uncle, you know I can't do that. I just… I just can't. "

"Have you even seen her?" Iroh asked with sincerity and concern.

"Yyyyesss….." Zuko lied through his teeth.

A grown man he may be but his uncle always had a way of making him feel like a child.

"I mean in the last year or so," Iroh corrected.

"Yyyyyyyyy… no…" Zuko trailed off guiltily.

"As I feared. You can't keep doing this to yourself nephew," Iroh sighed. "The reason why you are so miserable right now is because you haven't moved past Katara in the last fourteen years. It's not healthy for you, Zuko."

The former prince looked at the elder man with a somber gaze. "...what if I don't want to?"

The elder Fire Nation royal sighed with reluctant acceptance as he placed a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. "My dear, dear Nephew… Of course you don't want to. But its time."

The two shared a solemn moment where Zuko waited patiently for Iroh's classic, comforting follow up thought.

It never came.

"The leaves we've brought in today are of exceptional value. You really need to try some, Nephew."

His heart broke a little. For today had made him believe, for a moment or two, that the Iroh of old returned. Sadly, it was his turn to place a comforting hand on the older man's aging shoulder. "Yeah…" his voice felt hoarse. "Yeah, I'll have one today, Uncle…"


	7. Chapter 6:Homecoming

**Trombe: I barely did anything in this chapter. But meh… also canon ship ahead! Ram it down, captain!**

 _artsyelric: i love writing as toph! but i hate writing as toph! i realized halfway through i was trying to write about how a blind person saw a bunch of people flying in the sky… shit got real fast o.0 but it was fun too. please enjoy all!_

* * *

 **What I Always Loved About You**

 **Chapter 6: Homecoming**

* * *

Toph was never an early riser.

She never rose early when she lived in the comfy home of the Bei Fong Estate and she slept as long as she liked when she traveled with the Avatar. It was easy to sleep in when sunlight didn't waken you.

But when you were the chief of police for the newly founded Republic City, you woke up when the City woke up. And that was at the crack of dawn. She yawned casually as she began to get ready for the day.

Well City was a polite term. More like a hodge podge of buildings, shops, homes, and people. Much as one would one expect. But at least it was a start.

What begun as a group of outcasts, exiles, and former colonials had somehow banded into something more. Something special. Something worth protecting. So when her friend the Avatar asked, how could she say no?

Well, not easily apparently. Toph was a fighter, not a defender of justice or anything noble like that. Still… she hated those who bullied the weak. She found it a waste of their talent and a mockery of their skill.

It took a lot of convincing on Aang's part, but eventually the blind earthbender was made to see reason. She could do a lot of good with her power. She could make an even bigger difference with her students. So the very first generation of Metalbenders would become upholders of the law.

The very first police force of Republic City.

At first she was apprehensive, not quite sure if her students would be up to the task but their initial weeks on the job had been met with nothing but praise from the general public. A cat-boar was saved from a tree, a mugging was prevented, and the local riff raff were made to disperse from the bars.

… Okay so it wasn't as dangerous as Aang had made it seem. But it felt nice to be respected every single time she walked down the streets.

It was a quiet morning coming into work. Benefits of a brand new department, most bureaucrats didn't even know you existed.

She could hear some of her students turned recruits talk about the local gossip from just outside her office.

"Hey how much you wanna bet the Avatar comes back with an Airbender kid?"

"You don't actually believe that crap, do you? I mean how many times has Avatar Aang actually flown out to check these rumors."

"About twenty two times, give or take," she answered for them, opening the door with a bang.

The students jumped, and turned to see Toph standing there. "Sifu!" They both cried, jumping up.

"Its Chief now," Toph reminded them.

"Chief!" they both saluted immediately. "We're sorry," the first started. "We didn't mean to imply we'd actually bet-"

"I'll take 10 gold pieces on him finding one," Toph interjected.

"What?" The two moved their heads about in confused manners. "Chief, are you sure you-"

"Wanna bet? Yeah, sure. Why not? Can't your Chief get in on the action!"

The second cleared his throat. "I mean, are you sure you want to bet on him finding one? The odds are pretty slim."

Toph shrugged. "Well it's not like I can't spare the gold. Besides, even if he doesn't find one, it's rude to bet against a friend." She appraised the man before her, kicking the ground distractedly to send vibrations through it, increasing her view of him. He was one of her better students, under the care of Ho Tun, one of her first metalbenders. He had also had some experience in investigation before, so she had promoted him when they took this rank. Xho Yin, she believed his name was. "I'll tell you what, Yin. If you win my gold, you can take me and your buddy here out for a drink. Maybe then I can actually learn his name."

"Really, Sifu?"

"Yes, because I'm not just your Sifu now. I'm your boss, and if we're gonna police this city together, and have each others' backs. I have to know and trust you. And you're all idiots. So we can at least start with a drink." The two chuckled stupidly. "Now get back to work! This paperwork isn't gonna do itself, and I'm sure as hell not going to help you."

"Yes Chief!" they barked, and scrambled to do as ordered.

All except one.

"Chief!"

 _Not this guy again._

Toph was more than familiar with the voice. True she could not see what he looked like but from his polite and polished tone she imagined a well educated, well groomed young man.

A man who did not take a hint.

"For the last time, Sato, if you would like an appointment with me please set it up with my boys first."

"Chief, just a moment of your time please. I just need to talk to you about something urgent. It won't take long, I promise."

The metalbending master sighed. She could at least hear him out. She owed him that much. The young inventor/entrepreneur was one of the rising stars and pillars of Republic City. Hiroshi Sato was also responsible for a brand new equipment that her police force had exclusive rights to - a miraculous communications device that could transmit messages almost instantaneously. What did he call it, Radeo? Wadio? Something like that. Whatever it was called it was a breakthrough invention that catapulted the young Sato into the inner council of the growing city.

Yes, the young man helped in shaping this city, and was one of the most brilliant minds she had ever met. Maybe that's why he annoyed her so much. Eggheads tended to not rub her the right way.

"... Five minutes. You have five minutes Hiroshi."

"Thank you, Chief." He began to unfold what sounded like heavy paper. "Tada!" he exclaimed.

Toph stood with a deadpan expression. "... While we're alive, Sato." She tapped her feet impatiently.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I forgot- the eyes and the- Ahem." He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed at his slight offense.

Toph rolled her eyes. The problem with brilliant men… they tended to look so far ahead, they couldn't even see their own two feet in front of them.

The flustered inventor apologized profusely before beginning to explain to her the blueprint he had just laid out.

"... so it's like what? A ostrich-horseless carriage?" Top was having trouble embracing what he was describing.

"To put in simple terms, yes. A transportation vessel that needs no animal or bender to help make it move. I call it… the Sato Mobile!"

The man was either brilliant or insane.

"So why are you telling me all this? It seems like you're looking for an investor, not a chief of police."

"Why can't it both?" he inquired. "The police force would benefit greatly with this invention. And you are a Bei Fong after all."

So that was what he was scheming. He wasn't just looking at her as Toph, the metalbending Chief of Police. The name Bei Fong still carried plenty of weight to it. Their influence and power could still be seen in some parts of the Earth Kingdom.

"I'll sit and think on it…" she decided. As interested as she was in the project she had not talked to her parents in years. She doubt she still counted as a Bei Fong. Also, she hesitated to invest in something she couldn't sense. She'd be better off finding someone who could explain it to her better. "Can I borrow the plans?"

"...I suppose… but please be careful who you trust it to. Just because its patented doesn't mean it can't be copied." The inventor handed the plans over, willing to wait for an answer, and courteously bowed before bidding her farewell.

Toph kneaded her forehead, that was a lot to take in. As if the universe would even allow her a single moment of peace a nearby radio sprang to life. "Chief Toph! The Avatar has returned… And he's got an airbender with him!"

A loud and disgruntled cry of "Aw, cmon!" was followed by a chorus of snickers and snide jests filled the precinct.

Finally some good news for a change.

The officers were rushing to the windows, looking upwards. Toph tapped her foot annoyed. "Well?" she demanded of Xho Yin, who was standing closest to her at the window.

"Oh, of course, Chief! THe bison has returned, and beside it, on the glider with the Avatar… well that's gotta be him. He looks to be about three or four… Do you think he's-"

But Xho Yin's words were cut off as what sounded like the entire city began roaring and shouting like a crowd at a show. Xho Yin raised his voice over the cacophony. "We just saw it," he told her. The little boy, he just airbent. He really is one!"

The cheers of the civilians went on. Aang must be showing off. She smiled slightly as her metal benders came back inside, their view apparently blocked by the large buildings. She raised her hands for silence, and in seconds everyone was looking at her. "Well boys looks like I'm buying drinks tonight on Xho Yin's yuans! Who's in?"

There were cheers all around, from inside her precinct, and from the entire city. The airbenders were back.

* * *

Katara sighed as she settled into her favorite chair by the window. She had missed Republic City. Air Temple Island was nothing like the Southern Water Tribe village where she had grown up, but it had slowly grown on her, becoming just as much her home as her snow-filled camps. She would never understand why Zaheer's family hadn't wanted to come here.

Part of her wanted to ask what was wrong with a mother who would send her three-year-old son away to live somewhere it would take her weeks to travel to without a flying bison, without any parents or family accompanying him. Katara knew she would never have done it if she had any choice, and they had offered to relocate the family for free. But then, she supposed, she would never had believed there was a father capable of burning his son's face and sending him out after a hundred years missing ghost either.

 _There should be a test,_ Katara thought wryly, _that people have to take before they are qualified to have children._

But then she was visited with the horrible idea that maybe there was one, and that she had somehow failed it with Kya and Bumi, and that's why she and Aang couldn't have another child.

She shook it off immediately as foolish. Not only had she been cleared, but she had begged and coarsed and annoyed Aang until he got a complete work up too. But the waterbenders had found nothing. By all accounts they should be able to have as many children as they wanted. However no matter how they tried, they had not conceived even one since Kya. It was so frustrating.

Katara gazed out the window at where Aang was already working up plans for a big, spinning device to be put in the center of one of his training plazas, supposedly to help Zaheer with his lessons. Now she could see Aang and the boy meditating in the morning light. Zaheer had clearly dozed off and his lolled against Aang's side. Katara smiled at the loving sight and tried to tell herself that it would be okay.

She tucked the book the waterbenders had given her under the mattress and went in search of her own children.

Sure enough, she found Bumi hassling the kitchen girls. Though they were dressed all in yellow and orange, most people here on this island were not born from the Air Nomads. Rather many had converted in the staggering wave of popularity that Aang had gained post the defeat of Ozai. At first they had been bothersome to say the least, but they had come round slowly. With a lot of work from Aang they had come to understand and respect most of the ways of the Air Nomads. That, combined with their willingness to serve the Avatar, had really helped make Air Temple Island almost like a true Air Temple of old. All it was missing was airbenders.

Katara smiled as May Lihn turned around to greet her. "Has he been stealing steamed buns out of the oven again?" she apologized, reaching out to shake the chef's hands.

"Of course he has," May Lihn grinned. "But we expected it."

"They're always better when they're still gooey in the center, Mom," Bumi protested, snagging another one and juggling it between his hands to keep them from burning. "Want one?"

"No thank you," Katara answered, and Bumi shrugged and popped it in his mouth. "What I would like is for you to actual show up for your tutoring this morning."

Bumi rolled his eyes. "Its boring, Mom! Nobody cares about history and all that. It's all about science, what's happening _right now_."

"I've heard this argument ten times, and i'm sure I'll hear it ten more, but it still won't excuse you from lessons. No," Katara insisted, hands going to her hips as Bumi opened his mouth to protest again. "No more excuses. It's gonna be like this. If you don't go to lessons, then there will be no training with your sword master later, and you will be grounded from leaving Air Temple Island for the night. But if you do go, then each time you go, I will let you pick a dessert for May Lihn here to make - Ah! A dessert from the choices of in stock foods she gives you. Understood?"

Bumi huffed, considering the choices, then nodded. "Deal. Can it be spiced pears tonight May Lihn?"

May Lihn checked her pantry. "It can indeed - _if_ you go to study hall."

"Fine, fine," Bumi grumbled. "I'm off." But quick as a whip he stuck his hand back in the oven and snatched two more buns. "For the road," he said, blowing on them.

Mai Lihn chucked. "That boy," she grinned. "Almost impossible to keep him inside if you don't have food. You did a good job with him."

Katara smiled. "Well, the way to a man's heart…"

"Don't I know it!" the chef laughed, flourishing her rolling pin. She glanced around. "What about this Zaheer boy. He hasn't been here long, and so far all I've seen him eat is rice. Is there something I can make that he would like?"

"I think he's getting used to the whole vegetarian thing," Katara suggested. "But there's no better veggie cook than you, so he's in good hands."

Mai Lihn waved her off with a laugh, and Katara snatched up the smoothies she had made up for Aang and his new student, heading out to the courtyard to deliver them. Aang opened his eyes a smiled as Katara arrived, and she nodded down to Zaheer. Clearly Aang had already known his little protege had dozed off, because he was not at all surprised. "He had a rough day yesterday," Aang admitted. "I figured a little extra sleep wasn't amiss."

"Well, going bald can have that effect on people," she stated, rubbing her hand affectionately over Aang's cleanly shaven head. "Still, I can't believe the fit he threw when he saw it. He sat there all perfectly while it was being cut, but as soon as he saw it in the mirror…"

"Yeah," Aang agreed. "He's a strong bender."

Katara smiled. "I'm just glad you were there."

"I'm glad he's here," Aang replied. Then he leaned over and placed a hand on Zaheer's back. "Hey, kiddo. Check it out. Katara's got some smoothies for us. You want one?"

Zaheer rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Is she has pineabble?"

Katara grinned. It was her favorite. She always had Sokka bring some of the little yellow fruit back when he went to the Fire Nation. Zuko used to send them, but… "You like the pineapple? Me too. This one has pineapples and strawberries, and this one has pineapple, oranges and lemonade." Zaheer stared back and forth at the two cups, as if this decision would change his life. After a long moment of patience from Katara, she knew what to do. "Okay, how about the lemon one?" As soon as she held it out, he immediately reached for the opposite cup.

"No," he said, grabbing it. "I like sta-berry."

"Now we say, 'Thank you Katara,'" Aang instructed as he reached out for his own cup.

Zaheer swallowed his big sip. "Sank you, Katawa."

She rubbed both their bald heads this time, hoping to encourage feelings of love and pride about the new hair style. "You're both very welcome."

She leaned down to give Aang a quick kiss. "We really should get him in with a tutor too soon," she reminded Aang. "He could really use some speech and reading lessons."

"As soon as I'm sure he can control his airbending," Aang promised. "Besides, Kya spoke like a silly goofball til she was four. He'll get it."

"All right then, good luck airbending. I've got to go over to my school so Kya and I can get some waterbending in before lunch."

"Good-bye, honey," Aang said, kissing her hand. "Have a great day."

"You too."

Katara stopped off by Kya's rooms and helped her daughter get her hair finished. Kya was very excited about going back to the waterbending school and seeing all her friends. Katara had started a school here in Republic City, as it was meant to cater to all benders and non-benders alike. She ran it whenever she was in town, and when she wasn't her lead student held the classes. The same was true in the Southern Water Tribe division of the school. Katara would travel back and forth between them, rotating her family seasonally so as to make Aang's job as Avatar more manageable with his job as a dad.

Kya prattled on the whole time Katara did her hair and walked them to the docks. There they saw their little watertribe boat tied up, just big enough for two, maybe three people, with no oars or paddles. Katara held it steady as Kya climbed in. "Do you want to drive us today, Kya?" she asked.

Kya bit her lip. Katara could tell she wanted to, but she knew her daughter, despite being a great waterbender, often had troubles bending the water to steer the boat. It was counter intuitive. If you wanted to turn right, you had to push the water behind the boat on the left side. Kya often struggled with the concept, and was beginning to resent it. "Come on," Katara encouraged her. "How about you steer it across the bay, and when we get close to land, I'll park it."

Kya nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

Kya made it halfway across Yue Bay before she made an over-exuberant move that would have capsized the boat had Katara not countered it. Sighing, Kya gave up for the day, but Katara promised her they would try again tomorrow. "I know you can get it," Katara insisted, as they climbed up the beach of Republic City and made their way to her waterbending area.

Katara, like Kya, was elated to see her students again. She lead an exercise or two and watched as her head instructor, Aviqming, taught one as well. Kya was almost ready to be teaching her own classes. She was every bit as good at the drilled routines as Aviqming, but the giant of a man had a much calmer demeanor. Kya still cracked under any real pressure, and dropped moves. Katara had no doubt that her daughter had the makings of a great bender; she was already a much better bender at seven than Katara had been at fourteen. But she was still seven, and bending was mostly a game to her still. Most things in life were.

After bending practice, Katara, Aviqming and Kya went out for lunch at Kya's favorite riceball shop, where they got fresh veggies and rice wrapped up in seaweed, Water Tribe style. Avizming got his with crabapus meat as well, but Katara had raised the kids as vegetarians. Secretly though, the smell of Aviqming's second order of shrimp-trout balls was delicious.

That afternoon, after Kya had finished her studies at the Air Temple, she and Katara met up with Aang and Zaheer outside the garden where Bumi and his teacher, Haku, were practicing sword fighting. Zaheer seemed pretty tired from his day of airbending. He was a little cranky about Kya letting him use her new colored pencils, and Katara had to stop and warn them about fighting here. She pointed out the waterfall and the big drop, and reminded them they could play and color on the wall, but they had to be safe. After the while Zaheer settled down to color until Bumi was done.

After the lesson Aang stopped to talk to Bumi's sifu. Katara was helping Bumi put his gear away when she heard Kya yell, "I said no!"

She turned to look at Zaheer and her daughter, and she saw the stubborn look on the three-year-olds face that said they were steeling themselves for a huge and rebellious tantrum. He seemed frozen for a moment, his cheeks puffed up and his mouth all scrunched up like he'd eaten something sour, and Katara came to her feet. She had found that when girls did this, it was often followed by a manipulation or verbal tirade. When boys did it, it was usually followed by an angry action, and how the adult responded afterwards would quite often set the tone of their relationship with the child for a long time. Too soft, and the behavior would continue. Too hard and she would earn Zaheer's fear and resentment.

She was prepared to respond. What she wasn't prepared for was the action that Zaheer took. She saw his eyes shift to the cliff edge she had just warned them about, then back to Kya and she realized a mere second before he did it what he was going to do. With a yell of "mine!" he shoved his hands forward and a gust of air rush at Kya, shoving her backwards. The backs of her knees hit the little wall, she gave a strangled little yelp and fell over it, off the cliff.

Katara was already shouting "Zaheer, NO!" when Kya went over the cliff, already in motion to save her daughter.

Octopus style water arms coated her real ones as she dove headfirst off the cliff as if she was swan diving into a pool. She turned almost gracefully in mid air, her water arm whipping backwards behind her around the giant willow tree behind her, the other reaching down to grab her daughter. Kya reached out, and Katara felt the girl's own bending calling to the water she wielded. It stretched out and touched Kya's arm. The SECOND it reached her it slid instantly up to her shoulder, and Katara froze it.

She could feel herself, suspended there in mid air, ice freezing both her arms from the shoulder down, but she almost couldn't open her eyes to look. When she finally did look down, Kya was there, her arm also encased in ice up to the shoulder, and it was suspending her as she clung on to it, her body not even a full foot off the ground that would have shattered her. She was crying, though whether from fear from the fall, the freezing, biting cold of the ice, or her shoulder, which might have been dislocated as it had suddenly taken the full force of her falling body, Katara was unsure. All she knew was that Kya was alive enough to cry. Tears fell off her own face as she heard Aang and Bumi's worried voice calling from above them.

"MOOOM!"

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang was shouting. "Kya-"

"She's okay," Katara gasped out, only now realizing how scared she had been. Her voice was shaking. "Aang, could you get us back up?"

"Of course!"

Aang immediately began bending gentle steps into the rock of the cliff as Katara turned one arm of ice back to water, letting Kya drop gently the last few inches to the ground. She held her arm as if it hurt. Katara stayed in the ice until Aang got stairs to her. She knew he could have jumped off and airbended down, but this way Bumi could follow after and Katara had somewhere to stand . Placing her feet on the rock steps, she let her water melt and Aang grabbed her suddenly in a tight embrace. "That was… amazing," he whispered, holding her so tightly it was hard to catch her breath. "If you hadn't been watching…"

She clung onto him for a moment too, needing the reassurance of her husband, needing to feel anchored, solid, like things really were okay again. "It's okay, I was." She drew back. "Kya."

Aang nodded, took a breath, and earthbent the rest of the stairs so the family could rush down to Kya. She was crying as her mother and father embraced her, even Bumi shoved his way through to make sure she was okay. After a moment, Katara asked, "what happened?"

"He wanted my blue pencil," Kya said. "It's my favorite. I… I didn't want to share!" She wailed as she admitted this, knowing that her mother had asked her specifically to share with Zaheer.

Katara grabbed on tight to her daughter. "Well, you should share," she said simply. "Because I can always buy you a new pencil, but I can never buy a new Kya." She drew back so she could look Kya in the eyes. "But even if you don't share, it was never okay for you to be pushed off the edge like that. That was not your fault."

Aang nodded as he patted her head. "You didn't do anything wrong, Kya. It was just an accident."

Kya sniffed and nodded. "I should have… I should have thought of bending, or something. I just… I was just scared. I didn't do anything."

"It's okay to be scared, baby," Katara said. "Now that you know what it feels like, next time you'll be ready. And if you're not, I'll always be there."

Aang took her hands. "Kya, honey. Look at me. I'm the Avatar, right? I can bend all the elements, and I fight bad guys all the time, yes?" He leaned in close. "Do you want to know the truth about fighting bad guys?" Kya leaned in to listen. "I am always scared." Bumi laughed as if he did not believe this. "No, I really am. But here's the secret. The only time you can find out if you're really brave or not, is when you're scared. Its when we are most afraid that our true courage shines. Trust me, Kya, when the time comes, you will truly be brave. But for today, I am just glad you're safe." He hugged her tightly again.

"Come on," Katara said. "Let's get back up there and talk to Zaheer. Kya, I know your arm hurts, but I think it has to be set. Can we just tie it up… like this…" She wrapped her scarf around Kya in a makeshift splint to keep it still. "At least until we get back somewhere safe and Mommy can take a better look? Bumi, you'll have to help her climb since she only has one hand."

Bumi stepped up bravely and offered his arm to his sister, a rare occurrence. She took it with a little laugh and he began helping her climb.

Aang came up behind Katara on the steps, speaking quietly so that the children didn't hear. "That was such a good catch, Katara," he said again, the relief still clear in his voice. "We'll have to be more careful near edges with an airbender… I forgot how easy accidents like that are."

"Aang," Katara started, "I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm not sure it was an accident."

Aang's brow furrowed. "What- Why would you think that?"

Katara struggled to put words to it. "I had just warned them about the edge, and… I saw it in his face, Aang. He looked at the edge, looked at it and thought about it. Than he pushed her."

"He just wanted the pencil," Aang denied, shaking his head. "Airbending can be tough. I doubt he knew she'd fall off." But Katara wasn't convinced. The look in his face… "Katara, he's three," Aang reminded her. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Katara nodded. "You're right. He probably didn't understand how dangerous it was. But he did mean to push her. We'll have to talk to him, Aang. Make sure he knows that he can't use air to bully people - that he shouldn't be a bully at all. You know it starts here. How we respond here can make a big difference in his life." After a moment, Aang agreed. "I'll do it with you."

"No," Aang disagreed. "I think… I think it should be me. He trusts me, and right now I get the feeling that's a bit hard for him. He's had a lot of changes recently. I want to give him a constant."

Katara reached out and took his hand. "I know it's hard, Aang, but he's not your first kid. You've got this. You're a great dad, and I'm sure you'll be a great influence on Zaheer too." Aang squeezed her hand back in thanks as they reached the last stair. "I'll set Kya's arm while you talk to him."

Zaheer was sitting at the feet of Bumi's sword master, happily coloring with the blue pencil, seemingly unaware of the family upset or the dangerous situation he had caused. Aang took a breath and went over to him.

Katara asked Haku for help, and showed him how to hold Kya in a bracing manner. Then she looked her daughter squarely in the eyes. "Kya, this is going to hurt a whole bunch for just a moment," Katara explained. "Like taking out a splinter, only worse. I'm not going to lie to you, but I promise I will do it really, really fast. And then as soon as it's over, I will use waterbending to heal you so it stops hurting right away."

Kya's eyes were big and afraid.

"It's okay," Bumi told her. "Remember that time I fell in the prickle bush? That probably hurt way more. Or that time where I broke my toe when I missed the ball and kicked a rock? Or, or that time Antie Toph was over and Uncle Sokka and I did a sneak attack on her, and I knocked out my tooth on her rock-a-lanch? That one really hurt..."

Kya grinned a little. "You had a big black eye and Mom let me help heal it."

"Yeah, but my big tooth didn't grow in for another month," Bumi recalled with regret. "It meant I could whistle pretty good though."

Kya chuckled softly, and Katara was reminded very much of how Sokka used to cheer her up as a child. "Ready?" she asked Kya, knowing what her answer would be.

Kya nodded.

"That's my brave girl. 3… 2… 1!" Katara pulled back on Kya's wrist and pushed forward on her shoulder with an open palm. Kya gave a short, clipped cry of pain, then pop! It was back in. "Done," Katara said, immediately bending soothing waves of water over the injury.

Bumi's teacher, Master Haku, reached up to tussle her hair. "Your mom was right, that was very brave." Kya smiled weakly.

"Hey!" Bumi protested to the stern-faced man. "How come you never say nice things like that to me!?"

His teacher raised an eyebrow. "Because you already know you're brave and have a pretty big head for such a little boy."

Bumi crossed his arms in defiance for a moment, then seemed to consider the answer. "Actually," he admitted. "That's probably true."

"I always speak truth," Haku answered sagely, but he gave Kya a wink.

"There," Katara said, pulling Kya's sleeve up over her shoulder again. "Good as new."

Kya moved it around a bit and winced. "It still feels a little sore, Mom."

"That means it's a good injury," Haku advised her. "One worthy of a warrior."

Kya looked like she didn't want to be a warrior if this is what it felt like. Katara chuckled. "It may be sore, but it all works, yes? Open and close your fist? Rotate your arm all the way around? Big circle?" Kya did all that was asked of her. "I'll give you another soothing rub before bed, but it will get less and less sore quickly. You're going to be fine, Snowflake." Katara kissed Kya's head as she whispered their secret nickname.

At that moment Aang and Zaheer came back over. Aang looked down at Zaheer expectedly. "Well?" he prompted the boy.

Looking very pouted Zaheer stepped forward. "I sowwy you get hurt," he stated grumpily. "Here is blue. We are share now?"

Kya seemed unwilling to accept his apology at first, but after glancing at her dad, she sighed. "Fine," she agreed stiffly, taking the pencil back. "But just cause you're still little."

"Kya," Katara spoke in her warning voice.

Kya turned back around and faced Zaheer. "I forgive you."

"There," Aang ended it. "Let's put this behind us - and go have DINNER!"

There was a big cheer as he scooped up his children in a great burst of air and carried both of them and Zaheer towards the delicious smells wafting out of the dining hall.

Katara couldn't help but remember how she had often appreciated her husband's gift for turning dangerous things into fun, so that her kids always felt safe and happy. Perhaps in this case, though, Aang childlike mannerisms were doing more harm than good. She had noticed Zaheer had only been sorry Kya had been hurt, not sorry that his actions had caused it. It was nit-picky but… She still couldn't get the look of the young child's eyes out of her head.

Either way, she knew that this had shaken Aang more than her. He had been to far away to react. He knew that he wouldn't have been there on time to help, and it was seeding worry in him. He had always managed to turn events like this into lightheartedness, like snowballs and snowflakes. This, however, had been outside even his power to stop. She noticed his hand still shaking at dinner.

Knowing what she had to do, Katara tucked away her worries about Zaheer for another day. He was three. He just needed some love and guidance, and Aang was perfect for that. But Aang needed comfort, and that was her job.

After she had tucked Kya in and rubbed down her arm one last time (she missed doing this! Her children were at the age they almost never wanted to be tucked in any more), she walked past the boy's room and heard Aang tucking Zaheer in. She listened to her husband talk to the small airbender. "But I jus wanna do magics," the boy confessed.

"And you will," Aang promised. "Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. You're an airbender, and I will teach you how to be a good one."

Katara snuck away before Aang came out, and rushed back to her room.

A few minutes later, Aang came through the door. Katara came up and gave him a long, strong hug, her head resting on his chest. "You were great today," he told her.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she confessed.

"Oh?"

"Because I think that I deserve… a reward." She saw her husband's lips twitch towards a barely contained smile beneath his beard.

"And what, madam, could I possible do to repay you, life of my only daughter?" He took a step towards her, and she held up the book between them, opening to the page Tamik had recommended. Aang's face went instantly red. "What… Where? How - you get that…"

Katara chuckled at his embarrassment. "I bet I looked just as astounded when I first saw it. But it's supposed to be great for… you know… and it says it feels good. Do you… want to give it a try?"

"I… What?"

She reached up and grabbed his shirt, pulling his head down towards her and whispered in his ear, "Close the door."

Aang flushed even redder, looking back to see it was open, then rushed to close it. He turned around, his face still red, but now with a shy grin on his face. "No matter how many times we do this, you always make me feel like an awkward little boy just lucky to be in the same room with you."

"Then I'll tell you what," Katara giggled, as he interrupted her sentence with a big kiss. "Next time you can pick the page."

Aang grinned his most mischievous smile and sunk down on the bed next to his wife, who buried herself in the safety and comfort of of the man she'd loved her whole life, letting everything else in the world fall away.

It was a very good night.


	8. Chapter 7:Past, Present & Future

_artsyelric - so as a side note, we haven't read ALL the comics, and while we like to be inspired by them (like how we included toph's students from the comics in our story) we want to be clear - 'the search' comic cannot have happened and have our story still work. unfortunately we planned our fanfic before it had been released. however, the way we plan to write it, they can still do the search for zuko's mom, it just wouldn't take place until after our story's conclusion, when the characters are older. if you'd like to imagine it that way you can. so we are sorry if we're out of line with the comics at all. we are cannon to the shows._

 **Trombe: Also, I included some one of my favorite lines from an old movie - which, obviously, we do not own. Props to anyone who names it! We also thought we'd bring back some of the minor characters from AtLA and utilize some of their abilities. It always seemed weird that the show would introduce characters like a seer and never use them again - so we will. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **What I Always Loved About You**

 **Past, Present & Future**

* * *

"What else is there?! She says 'Is duty all that matters to you,' and you say 'What else is there?'" Toph's tone was beyond skeptic.

Zuko sighed deeply as he melted guiltily into his chair. In his defense, it hadn't sounded as bad in his head. But the way it sounded when Toph repeated it made it look like he was the worst human being in the world.

"I-"

"You should write a book," Toph sardonically stated, as she sat next to Zuko with bare feet up high upon the table. "'How to Offend Women in 5 Syllables or Less.'"

"There's more." Zuko admitted with a groan, knowing how badly he messed up.

"Holy badger-mole." Toph shifted her stance on the couch, apparently settling in for a long discussion. "Alright… what else happened?"

After a pause for breath, the Phoenix King started from the beginning.

" _Is duty all that matters to you?"_

" _WHAT ELSE IS THERE?!"_

 _The hurt expression she gave him robbed him of the fleeting rage he had momentarily let slip._

 _How had it come to this? They fought yes, much like any other couple, but it was always just small things that escalated into even bigger things. This had started that way too, but suddenly it had taken a dive, and it was touching on much larger issues. This time, he knew the argument was crossing into something that neither of them knew how to get back from._

" _No Mai, I didn't mean that… I'm sorry."_

 _The hurt was replaced by the cold and stern face she would give someone else. A face she promised not to use with him anymore. She seemed to be stealing herself to say something very hurtful, so he was a bit shocked when she asked, "Do you love me, Zuko?"_

 _He frowned. "You know I do…"_

" _Really? Because everything you've been doing for the last couple of years says otherwise."_

" _Mai where is this coming fro-"_

" _Secrets. Secrets and lies, Zuko. You've kept so many from me." She tossed a scroll his way so fast he had barely time to catch it._

 _Upon it were his seal and a direct order he had given many years ago. It was optimistic of him to think that she would never find out. She was his spymaster after all._

" _What… what do you want me to say?"_

" _I want you to admit that maybe it's about time you let this go. Sending our scouts scouring the entire world for a needle in a haystack search for years now… it's insane."_

" _I know that she-"_

" _She's gone, Zuko. We've spent years tracking this down. Your father said as much… your mother is no longer here."_

" _I don't believe that man's lies. She's alive! I know it… She's my family!"_

 _He didn't know how she had crossed the gap between them so quickly but she had, her trembling hands cupped his face in her hands. "...I'm your family too. I'm here… I'm alive! And I… love you… I always have..." She felt so fragile to the touch the he was afraid to even lift a finger, afraid that a single step on his part may cause her to break apart. "You're so busy chasing those who aren't here you don't even notice the ones who care for you."_

 _Silence fell between them._

" _But it's clear to me now… you love your secrets more than me."_

 _She pulled out a singular letter. One Zuko knew word for word and yet somehow now wished he had erased it from memory and into oblivion. One of Katara's letters._

" _And when were you going to tell me about her?"_

 _How was he suppose to answer that? He didn't know the answer sixteen years ago and clearly didn't know it now._

" _...I was going to tell you… eventually. I just… didn't know how…"_

 _What else was there to say but to be honest? There was no point hiding it now._

 _So there she stood in front of him, as stoic as ever except for one single thing out of place. The tears that flowed freely down her face. "You know, deep down… I always thought that there was something between you and her… The way you would sometimes look at her when you thought she wasn't looking… It was the same way you used to look at me…"_

 _He knew the words to be true but it still hurt when she had said it. He didn't mean to feel what he felt. But the heart cared not for logic and reason. He might have been able to lie to others but what he felt for Katara was something he could never lie to himself._

" _I was willing to let it go too, if you really loved me, but…"_

 _Slowly he pulled her into an embrace, trying to piece together what was the remains of their relationship. "I do love you too. Its… different. I'm so sorry… for everything…"_

" _...You know you can't have her, right? She already belongs to another." Her voice was small, meek, lacking in the strength and resolve he loved about her._

" _I know, and I don't care. I can't change the way I feel… "_

" _Lucky girl…" She muttered under her sniffles._

 _She would give him one last look that tore at his core, so vulnerable was she. "Did I even stand a chance? Did you even see a future with… me?"_

" _Mai…"_

 _Her lips were upon his, so gentle, so tender, for the very last time. It had lasted only moments. She pulled away slowly._

" _It's kinda funny… she's not even here and I still loss to her ghost…"_

 _The stoic projectile specialist rubbed the final tears coming down from her face. Finally she broke his hold over her, pulling away from his arms._

 _Her fragile self was gone, hidden once more behind her icy exterior. "Phoenix King Zuko, I wish you well in your endeavors and may you find peace in this life and the next." She than placed down a signet ring that bore his mark along with a ruby center - the regalia of the spymaster._

 _She gave a courteous bow, a final moment of respect for the man she had come to love over the years, before she finally turned to leave._

" _Mai, wait, where are you going? Stop!"_

 _His sudden outburst caused her to flinch and stop. Before once more continuing on as she pushed open the gigantic doors to his private quarter._

" _Mai, I command you to stop! I order you to-"_

 _She gave one last glance lovingly. "Goodbye, Zuko…" The door abruptly shut behind her._

 _She was gone._

 _He was alone once more._

 _It was said his roar of anguish was so loud that throughout the palace halls they echoed his rage and grief... none slept quietly that night._

"I just… I didn't think she'd leave," Zuko admitted. "I mean, it's not like I've _acted_ on anything with Katara. I don't even write back! I couldn't do anything if I wanted to. It's clear I'm with Mai now… or rather I was."

"You see, Zuko," Toph explained with a sigh, "there's this stupid, girly thing that most people want out of a relationship. They want to be loved-"

"I do love her."

"- _Most_ of all."

Zuko sighed. "But after all these years… I _need_ her, Toph. I can't do this without her."

"Do what?"

"Rule!"

Toph smacked him gently in the back of the head. "She didn't want to rule. She wanted you."

He buried his face in his hands. "Why now though?"

Toph shrugged. "Women. Who knows?"

She patted Zuko shoulder but he felt that no matter how well she'd listened, he still didn't know why this had happened. It was unfair, and too true. Mostly it really sucked, and, despite all his power, there was nothing, not a single thing, he could do about it.

* * *

"Pardon your grace-"

"What is it now?!"

He did not mean to sound condescending but he was in no mood to entertain any more notions. It was bad enough with what his uncle was going through but Mai leaving was the final act. She left him disconnected, as if he was missing a piece of himself, and even the three months since she had left were not enough to dull the ache of her loss.

Everyone he cared about were slowly leaving him and what was worse...

He had no one to blame but himself.

And there was no one better at getting angry at oneself than Zuko.

He was no Air Nomad monk who could easily detached his emotions. He was only human.

A human who was slowly regressing back to his old bitter hot tempered self. Last week, in the practice gym, he had been unable to focus on meditation, and his flames only came out a brilliant orange again. The next day he had managed white, but now it was harder and harder each time. Anger was slowly creeping up in him again, and even now he found himself shouting when he didn't mean to.

His sudden outburst caught his steward and his royal guard off by surprise. Phoenix King Zuko's temper was legendary but time had smoothed out his edges… or so it would seem. The slumbering dragon in the Fire Lord was gradually stirring.

He sighed, regretting his outbreak. He was sullen yes, but his subjects did not deserve his wrath. He was not his father.

"I… I'm sorry, " he apologized.

His steward bowed. "There is never any need to apologize to me, my King. ...But, is everything alright, your grace? Are you well?" They were veiled words to hide their greater concern; the whole palace already knew at this point what lamented their Fire Lord.

"No, I'm not well, Koga. But that is none of your concern… I can handle it." Zuko appreciated their interest in his well being but he was their king, not a child.

"Of course, I meant no offense, your Majesty."

"None taken, Koga. Please, continue."

Angry or not Zuko knew what was expected of him and he would diligently fulfill his end of the bargain. He took a second before collecting his thoughts, once more donning the mask of a ruler.

"There is one more thing for today, your Grace. A Madam Wu from the Earth Kingdom has sought out an audience with you."

The name was unfamiliar to Zuko.

He sighed before answering.

"I'm sorry, uh who? I know I'm not that well versed in the rulers of the Earth Kingdoms but I've never heard her name before." He pondered the name some more, but nothing was coming to mind.

The steward replied back with a clear answer. "Sire, that's because she isn't a noblewoman. Her family is of the merchant class, quite wealthy actually but no, not born a noble."

"Then why-"

As if anticipating his king's further questions Koga continued reading from his charter and produced a sealed parchment. "She is known by another name in the Earth Kingdoms. They call her the Fortune Teller."

Zuko's eye narrowed in annoyance. A charlatan? He had no patience for these types of people.

Once more it fell to Koga to ease his king's concern. "She comes bearing the mark of the Earth King. We had it thoroughly checked. It is real. Whatever business she has with you she deemed important enough to pull a favor from a rather prominent figure. Not to mention, according to many credible witnesses she can see the future, My King." He left it there; it would be up to his lord liege to decide if she was worth hearing out.

Wu Wu Wu Wu Wu… The name was unfamiliar at first. Than the more and more he thought about it a memory from the past emerged from his mind.

The hunt for Aang... the hiring of the bounty hunter named June…

...He had met her before. And if memory served right he had not left a good impression. Perhaps it was time to make amends for his foolish youth.

After many moments had passed by, Zuko nodded, giving his approval. "Very well. Send her in."

The steward heard and obeyed.

She arrived sooner than he had anticipated as two figures were slowly escorted into the vast spacious throne room. One an elderly woman who could barely stand yet still carried herself with poise and dignity. Time had robbed her of her beauty but there was a serenest to her that made one stare anyway. The other was a beautiful woman clad in robes pink as morning scarlet lilies. Her hair was full of life and shone with luster. Together they made an odd pair.

"You will stand fifty paces from his Majesty and give respect!" his guard's ordered, as was the normal custom when having a private audience with the most powerful man in the Fire Nation.

They complied as they stood the exact distance, then gave a courteous bow. Zuko hated these long drawn out customs but they were exactly that. The customs of his people, and he was not about to be the one who is going to change it.

"You will than stand twenty paces from his Majesty and bask in his radiance!" The second decorum was then enacted.

Twenty paces away both women gave an even deeper bow.

"Finally you will stand ten paces away from his Majesty, To revel in his infinite wisdom!"

The final act. The younger woman had no problems getting on her knees as she knelt, her forehead touching the tatami mattress. Their bow indicated they were honored to be in his presence. The elder woman was another matter entirely as she struggled to perform the final act. She tried her best, but her age caused her to slip.

The pink clad woman cried out her name, "Aunt Wu!"

She indeed might have fallen had Zuko not intervened. He had closed the 10 paces between them in what seemed like a flash, catching the old Fortune Teller before her head would meet the floor. It was a break in decorum, but not even his respect for his people's ceremonies would allow him to see someone get hurt if he could help them.

His actions earned him the adulation of the younger woman and a small smile from the elder.

"I knew you would do that," she predicted his heroism.

His guards did not find it amusing however, as they drew spear and sword upon the pair.

"Your majesty!" his Captain exclaimed. "This could be a trick!" He lowered his Gaun Dao pole arm at the woman. "Get away from him now!"

"Lai Fo!" Zuko called out for the captain of his guard. "You will stand down."

"But your Majesty! It could be a trap! She could be an assassin using you-"

"Where are your manners? Did you not see this woman was about to fall? You were the closest. Why did you not help her? I wouldn't be in any danger if you had."

"...It is custom for her to finish the ritual, your Highness. If she could not finish it than she is not worthy of your ti-"

"And what of your grandmother, Lai Fo? Would you not raise a hand in turn if she had been the one who had fallen?" Zuko interrupted.

The captain fell silent.

"Show some mercy, my dear captain. There is a time and place for customs and decorum. And there are times when you can just be a decent human being." Though he scolded the soldier, Zuko knew his people meant well even if they could be stubborn when it came to their rules.

He made sure the elder was alright and called for a pillow for her to sit on before resuming his place on the throne.

"Thank you, your Grace. You are exactly the kind of man I thought you'd be." The Fortune Teller smiled faintly.

"And what kind of man is that?" Zuko humored her.

"The kind that is worthy of _my_ time," she stated, and her words seemed to carry grave meaning. "But I apologize, good King Zuko. I never properly introduced myself. I am Aunt Wu, Fortune Teller of the Makapu Village. You graced us with your presence once before, I believe it was during your hunt for the Avatar."

"Ah yes," Zuko nervously recalled. Old she may be, but her memory appeared as sharp as a whip. "Well, we were all foolish once. I trust you won't hold it against me."

"Indeed I won't," she agreed. "It was not the Avatar's fate to fall that day. Certainly not by your hands, I mean no offense of course, your Grace."

She steered away from the awkward subject.

" And this lovely lady..." she gestured to the pretty woman in pink beside her, "is my assistant."

"Meng," the girl finished, her tone filled with adoration. "My name is Meng, your Grace. Oracle in training and assistant to Aunt Wu." Something in the way her eyes looked at him made Zuko feel a little bit awkward, as if heat emanated from her soft, maple brown eyes. "I can't thank you enough for helping Auntie like that. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to her."

"Yes, uh, think nothing of it." Zuko cleared his throat. The pretty ones always made him nervous. But enough of that. "So… Fortune Teller or Oracle, which is it?"

"Uh what I was trying to say is- It's not really" The young assistant was flubbering her words, probably too nervous to notice Zuko's grin.

"It's meant to be a joke, lady Meng. I meant no offense." Zuko smiled falsely, hoping to assure his guests. "You've come a long way from home. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he inquired.

The young woman turned and looked at her elder companion for guidance. "Tell him what you told me." her aunt said, guiding her assistant's words.

"Your Grace, I uh… We…" Meng paused before taking in a breath, collecting herself. "We came to warn you of a great danger that has not yet come to pass."

"Oh?" Any mention of great danger Zuko knew was something worth paying attention to.

"I saw it in the bones and in the fire," she told him hauntingly.

He could hear the disbelief in his guards. "What nonsense is this?" they whispered, doubt dripping from their voices.

"But it's true, your grace. Something is going to happen here. Soon - to you. I'm sure you've heard the rumors."

Zuko pondered, True his spies have been keeping tabs and frankly he did not like what he was hearing. His radical new rule brought new life into the Kingdom and many were content to have him sit on the throne til his passing. But it also made him unpopular with loyalists to his father, high born families raised by the militant mindset of old. There were even talks of some colonials resenting how he supposedly kowtowed to the Earth King and gave up what was rightfully (not true of course) Fire Nation land. His circle of friends was growing smaller with every new information they had been able to scour. A coup or a rebellion was not far from reality if his spies were to be believed.

"You are a great man, my king. And like all great men you will always have enemies. Enemies who would see you dead. And I… I've seen them succeed."

"You dare threaten our king!" His soldiers rose up, heated by her words.

Zuko raised two fingers, indicating their silence. His royal guard had little choice but to obey though they continued watching the girl with unease.

"You've seen my death?"

"Yours… and your kingdom's." She spoke as if used to the response the guard gave her, but with a desperation that seemed to beg Zuko to take her more seriously. "Phoenix King Zuko… We...I implore you, leave your city. Just for a short time, until the passing of the blood moon."

"The blood moon? That is still months away. With all due respect, Lady Meng, that is something I cannot do."

"But, my King-"

"Please, I've heard enough."

"But King Zuko, if you would only let me read your palm I can-" Without uttering a word he gave her a look that said she should stop right there.

"I do not believe in destiny being set in stone. I believe it is by our hands that we shape it. So no… I do not think this is where I die yet. I've so much more to accomplish." He gestured towards his kingdom. "I am sorry for you to have come a long way… please, stay. At least for the night. Let me make up for today with a feast."

The young woman said nothing more, but the elder Fortune Teller did agree to his hospitality. Palace guards along with his steward made sure they were treated right.

Zuko did not see the anguish look on Meng's face. He could not see the vivid images that played in her eyes - how could he? He was no seer.

The former prince could not see the vision of arrows that would pierce his sides, or the fire that would rage around him, swelling and consuming him. He could not see the future of his nation.

She could only hoped she was wrong… but she never was.

* * *

"Meng. Meng!"

The voice of her mentor called to her and still she did not hear.

"Aunt Wu to Meng. Are you still there girl or did the spirits take you?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Aunt Wu. I was… I was just thinking," she apologized sincerely.

The elder seer smiled sadly as they continued to walk the halls of the palace, slowly being escorted to the guest wing.

"I did bad Aunt Wu… I did real bad…" Meng softly admitted.

She was always more comfortable with the casual slang and easy talk of a country girl. That's what she was.

The Fortune Teller had never minded Meng speaking this way. While she did teach Meng proper manners for court and entertaining and such, when they were alone Meng still spoke as the country bumpkin the old woman had taken in as a child, and she had never complained. "Yes, well it could have been better," she acquiesced.

"Did you predict this?" Meng's eyes pleadingly looked to her for an answer. "Did you know the Phoenix King wouldn't listen?"

"Well, it's not like he was totally against you-"

"Aunt Wu…" She pouted, in a way a child might when prying an answer from a parent.

"...Yes. It wasn't the strongest vision I saw but it was a likely possibility."

Meng sighed deep beneath her breath. The downside of being in their business, people always regarded them as either crooks or just simple stage magicians. She couldn't decide which was worst.

"...and I even went out of my way to buy this pretty dress, I really looked like one of them fancy city girls. I mean what's a girl gotta do to be taken seriously around here?" The oracle in training finally was letting out her frustration.

"Maybe you aren't his type?" Aunt Wu played along.

"Not funny, Auntie."

Meng blew a bang out the way. She wasn't used to the humidity of the Fire Nation. Her lovely hair was definitely feeling the heat. From an awkward girl who had a gap in her teeth to the lovely woman that she'd grown into, Meng had slowly earned the adoration and admiration of many men. Yet not a single one of them was her destined fate. She had hope that it might have been the mighty Phoenix King of the Fire Nation - hey, a girl could dream!

But he had barely paid her any attention before dismissing them entirely. "Cheer up, girl," she could hear the optimism in her mentor turned friend. "You always knew it wasn't going to be him..."

"Why can't it be him, Auntie? He's so handsome and noble and… and gallant." She sighed lovingly the last part.

"And taken." Aunt Wu chuckled again, which both irritated and amused Meng. She was glad that her mentor trusted her enough to be comfortable in her presence but it was Aunt Wu's fault anyway that she had grown a bit more boy crazy than most. All those free love readings growing up really did a number on her views of romance. "Well not in the normal sense but trust me girl, that one's heart already belongs to another."

Another time Meng would have pressed the matter, the gossiper in her had to know but she had other pressing matters at the moment.

"So what do we do now, Auntie? I mean… he's going to die and innocent people are going to suffer." She knew this was true but she still sought a way to avoid it.

"We're just going to have to trust his Highness's judgment. Maybe he will change his mind in the next few days or maybe we can talk some more sense into him. We still have that much time according to your vision, yes?"

Meng nodded meekly, not expected the elder hands of Wu to cup her chin next. "Hey," the old Fortune Teller said as softly as she could. "Look at me… Just a few years ago, who predicted that volcano would irrupt again and saved our village when I myself did not?"

"I did," Meng answered honestly.

"Well then, there you go. Believe in yourself, Meng. You've earned your place beside me," Wu placed a small pouch and cupped it in her apprentice's hands.

"Aunt Wu, these are… well they're your bone dices." Meng couldn't believed it - Aunt Wu used them for almost all her divination.

"Been meaning to get rid of the darn old things. I hear there's a fancy shop nearby that carries the loveliest jade dices. Maybe it's time they found a new home… with you."

Meng didn't know what to say but, "Thank you."

Her mentor turned to her one more time with a serious question. "Was what you saw set in motion? Can it still be changed?"

"...yes." she answered. "I believe it can be. But not easily. If we can't get King Zuko to listen to us, then maybe we need to ask someone else who will... We have a lot of work ahead of us, Auntie."

"Lead the way, Meng. Lead the way."


	9. Chapter 8:Ominous Winds

**Trombe: This took longer than expected. But we're getting to the good bits.**

 _Artsyelric: Writing republic city stuff is fun but I hope to never do that gate thing in real life. It looks painful._

* * *

 **What I Always Loved About You**

 **Chapter 8:Ominous Winds**

* * *

"She wants what now?" Zuko demanded, his foot tapping the ground in impatience.

Koga cleared his throat and repeated blandly, "she would like some accompaniment to travel to Air Temple Island."

Zuko frowned at his own leg, willing it to be still. He took a breath. It did not obey. He scowled and forced it to stop by pure force of will. "She has it. Didn't this Fortune Teller arrive with her own attendant?"

"It would seem the maiden, Meng, would like to extend her stay until the, ah, blood moon. However the weather here is not conducive to the old woman, and she wishes to be taken to Air Temple Island to await her assistant."

Zuko frowned. Permission, transportation, all fine. But she wanted accompaniment? What was he, a babysitter?

Koga seemed to see what he was thinking. "Your Highness, if I might put in a word, I have tried to present her request in the briefest manner. Please allow me to reassure you that she fully understands how this may inconvenience us, and asks purely out of necessity with the kindest manners…"

Zuko waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, fine. We will show her the hospitality of the Fire Nation. The question is, who can I assign this to?"

"Perhaps, Lord Shima would-"

"He would be insulted by the request," Zuko denied. "He has been hinting that his support at my overthrow of Azula should afford him some… better advancement in the new order of the Fire Nation." His leg was tapping again.

"Then might I suggest Lady Kagaya? Her grandchildren are often available to run errands-"

"This isn't a trip to represent me at the Avatar's name day." Zuko shifted in his chair. It still wasn't comfortable after all Koga's efforts. "Still, I cannot think of another candidate. Do you think she would be insulted?"

"I suppose if we asked properly, she might be willing to do us the favor. But even if she declines, we are on good enough terms with her, I doubt she would be insulted."

"But if she says yes, we'd owe her. Again."

Koga shrugged. Zuko sighed.

Lai Fo cleared his throat. Both Zuko and Koga turned their heads about before the Captain of Zuko's guard stepped forward. "I'm sorry for speaking out of turn, your Highness…"

Zuko waved the thought away. Lai Fo rarely spoke up about politics. "Please, if you have an idea."

Lai Fo tilted his head. "Before I speak, might I ask you a somewhat personal question, my King?"

"I think you have seen more than your share of my personal life." Lai Fo didn't not reply or continue until Zuko waved again, granting him permission to speak freely.

"Sire, do you believe that woman's prediction? I know I heard what you said to her, and I dutifully respect your answer, but I must ask this first - do you believe your life could be in any true danger on the blood moon?"

Zuko sighed and kicked the heel of his boot against his throne. "I do not believe my life will be in any more danger on that night than any other you have ever watched me, Lai Fo. Besides, if a great evil is coming, well… I'd welcome a little action around here."

Lai Fo grinned slightly before tempering it. It was clear he meant to keep face in this formal setting and in front of his men. "Then, my King, I would humbly volunteer to escort this Fortune Teller to Air Temple Island and return post haste. If I am speedy I may even be back before the blood moon."

Zuko was surprised. "You would?"

"To be honest, Sire, my offer is two-fold. One, I felt that I acted with undue rudeness during her greeting ceremony, putting protocol ahead of basic human courtesy. I would strive to correct this behavior, as well as make up for any ill impression she may have of myself or this court."

"That is… admirable. And the other reason?" Zuko asked.

Lai Fo cleared his throat. "Truthfully, my King, it has been brought to my attention, uh… repeatedly… that I have not used any of my time off since… um… ever. If you honestly believe that you would be safe, it would be my honor to use my free time to make this trip. I know my wife and daughter would love to visit Republic City. Of course, we would not stay to sightsee! I would do all in my power to be back by your side immediately… but Jiang Wan, my second, is quite prepared and could use a field test as head of security-"

Zuko couldn't help it. He laughed a little. "I'm sorry, Lai Fo. I do not mean to disrespect you in front of your men. In fact, it is truly the opposite. I would be indebted to you more than what it would cost to sail yourself and your family to Republic City if you would do me this favor on your personal time." He glanced at Jiang Wan, a skinny man whom he didn't know much at all. "I am sure your second and I will be… better acquainted when you return."

"That is well, your Highness," Lai Fo said, with a formal bow. "If that is all?"

"Yes, please begin preparations to leave immediately. Speak to Admiral Chan and see what the fastest available ship is for this, and you will have it."

"Then I will take my leave. The watch is yours, Jiang Wan."

"The watch is mine and I am honored," Jiang Wan repeated, bowing as well and stepping up to first position at Zuko's side.

Lai Fo stepped back, bowed again, walked backwards towards the door the proper distance then bowed a third time, before dismissing himself. Zuko turned weary eyes to his steward. "What's next?"

"Well, the irrigation issues are still a top priority with the farmers-"

Not this again.

Zuko's leg was tapping already. It was going to be another long day.

* * *

Sighing was beginning to be more of a habitual thing for Mai nowadays.

Retreating to the far away kingdom of Omashu, she had hoped the distance would carry her away from what she was feeling.

Guilt. Abandonment. Relief.

Her emotions cascaded like a raging river, unsure of where their path would go. After everything she still didn't know if leaving was the correct choice. Still, with her stony gaze and icy exterior, one wouldn't even know the turmoil that whirled inside of her.

One thing was for sure. She needed time. Time to be away from Zuko's presence, from his warm caring smile to his strong gentle arms. She needed to leave… to avoid the pain that clutched away at her heart.

She had loved… no, she still loved him. No matter what her head told her her heart was not easily swayed. It hadn't changed since the Boiling Rock and it sure hadn't change in the years to pass But he had failed her test. She was willing to forgive everything else… if he had just been willing to choose her, once and for all.

Quietly, she shook off her angry thoughts. What good was it to get angry at a man who was in theory no longer in her life?

Yes, in theory, indeed. The more time she had to herself the more she came to realize how much she depended on Zuko. They had been inseparable throughout the years , so now to be finally be free of him… well it was like walking out of your house with your left boot missing. You could easily make do and continue on with your day, but you will always feel like something is missing. It felt wrong. The longer she was away from him, the more wrong it felt.

And she hated that feeling most of all.

She rubbed her temple in frustration as she continued her walk. Feelings...Why were they so complicated?

"Good morning Lady Mai!"

She waved at the greeting. Mao Feng and his usual cheery personality normally irritated her, but somehow she found him to be endearing today. She hadn't been back in Omashu for months now and it was like she never left.

"Lady Mai! Lady Mai! Please come by our tea shop later! We saved your favorite spot just for you!"

"Lady Mai, fresh catch of the day! I'll make sure to send it to your family later!"

"Lady Mai!"

"Lady Mai!"

All throughout the day she was constantly bombarded with attention and praise by Omashu's residents and people. She had forgotten how much she actually came to care for the place, forgotten how the city returned her love in kind.

Ask the Fire Nation what they thought of Mai, they would answer by saying she was the deadliest of all, a woman who felt no emotions.

But to the people of Omashu, she was the woman who help bring back their city to them. She was the one who stayed to help with the reparation. She was the one who placed a roof over the homeless' heads. She was the one who took care of their sick when they couldn't afford to. She was the guardian to the children whose parents were no longer around.

To Omashu, Lady Mai was the second coming of their great lady Oma. And they loved her dearly for it.

As much as it embarrassed Mai, a part of her felt proud for Omashu to call her as one of its own.

If anything at least they helped put a certain Phoenix King out of her thoughts.

Maybe she would take the offer for tea…

She spent the whole day among the people, hearing which things had changed while she was in the capital, listening to their needs, celebrating their shared victories. While she was never animated and robust in her affections, the mere fact that she stopped to listen, that she remembered them, their names, their problems, seemed to count. It was refreshing.

It wasn't long til the sun was setting for the day.

Mai was surprised at how much she enjoyed the company of Omashu's sons and daughters. They were a simple folk, not pampered or haughty at all like the nobles she dealt with back in the Capital. The hard working folks of the Earth Kingdom had gradually won the raven haired beauty over with their rustic charm and no nonsense attitude. It was a breath of fresh air after dealing with the lies and deception that came with her former job.

She bade the tea shop farewell. The sunlight's last rays danced playfully on the humble store's paper sliding doors. A picture perfect end of the morning and new beginnings.

Over the horizon she could spot their family home, her home away from home you could say. A simple Earth Kingdom style home. Bigger than a house, yet smaller than a mansion.

A small smile crept up on her face. Yeah, it was the perfect size for her family

Coming home she was greeted by the familiar faces of their family servants, but not her father.

Strange.

Her mother was away on some country retreat to help reign in the growing resentment amongst the Earth Kingdom naturalists against the existing colonists. But her father should have been home around this time of day, lounging around in his studies.

"Kimi, where's my dad?"

The oldest and most trusted of their servants answered with dignity and poise befitting a servant of many dedicated years of servitude. "I don't believe the Master is home, Lady Mai. It is possible he just stepped outside for a little bit of fresh air. If you would like I could send someone to-"

"-No. It's quite alright. Don't worry about it." She thanked the faithful maid before casually making her way to her room. "If you do see my dad, tell him I already ate for the evening. So he shouldn't wait for me."

"As you wish, my lady."

She went daintily up the stairs, her footsteps echoed no sound.

Passing down the long hallway she could see the door to her father's study was slightly ajar.

It was just like her father to leave the door like that. As a child she had a bad habit of leaving doors cracked, and he would often remind her to shut them properly. In the comfort of his own home Ukano was a family man first and foremost before he was a Fire Nation royal, despite the rumors. He loved his career, but he loved his children more. His door was always open whenever his children needed a comforting hug or just to let them know he was always there when they needed him. It was strange to think so but she loved that fact about her father. As an adolescent she had often railed against the sentimental family bonding and set her own path, striking out to become not just a politician's daughter but as a daring warrior in the shadow. Only now years later was she beginning to appreciate the loving home her parents had created for her and her brother. Lately she and her father had been overcoming the rift between them. She still didn't see eye to eye with her father on everything, but she was beginning to respect him more and more the more time she had spent in the city.

Mai walked casually ever closer to the door when…

Was that a breeze she felt?

That would be slightly difficult to believe… considering her Father's studies had no window to speak of.

She cracked the door open slowly but found only moon shadows dancing upon the wooden floors and illuminating the many books Ukano had collected throughout the years. Her golden gaze scanned the room for any hint of where that fresh wind came from.

One bookshelf seemed out of place from the rest.

Her instincts were kicking in. A secret passage? A secret chamber? In their home? How? Why? She was the spy, not her parents. That they had a secret she had never noticed baffled her.

She began to poke and prod the bookshelf all over until mere moments later she felt a switch gave way. It made a clicking noise, revealing a dark and long descent of stairs that disappeared the more it went spiraling downwards.

Part of her wanted to call out to the darkness - perhaps her father was down there? Years of training told her not to, and an old saying suppressed that line of thinking rather quickly.

Curiosity killed the mer-cat.

Spotting a nearby tinder torch on the wall she picked it up with no hesitation as she struck it against the wall, igniting a flame that illuminated the darkness.

Than again… she was no mer-cat. There was no reason to call out foolishly, but that didn't mean she wouldn't explore this. Mai knew who she was and there was very little in the known world that frightened a woman of her capabilities. If anything, the dark should fear her.

Down into the shroud of darkness she went.

The descent was eerie, quiet, and quite long. By the time she had reach the bottom Mai had surmised that she must have gone deeper underground than she had ever been in her entire life - at least, outside of Ba Sing Se. Soon a series of man made tunnels opened before her, a labyrinth of rock and dirt, and it became clear this was no secret passage built by her father. This was the work of earthbenders, great earthbenders. And it was very old.

She remembered reading something about tunnels the rebels used back when the Fire Nation invaded Omashu. To think that such a tunnel existed and was connected to her very home was both intriguing and worrying. Not because of the fact it existed, but rather because she didn't know about it.

Mai did not show it often, but she prided herself one being the top - if not the best - spy the Fire Nation Military had ever trained. From casually observing and reporting on insurgence, to her precise assassination methods, Mai was the agent to be called upon when her country needed a more delicate approach… or a swift blade to the throat to end a growing threat.

Whatever was down here she was going to figure out and it wasn't long until she heard the faint whispers of voices.

Random words at first but the closer she got the louder and clearer they became.

"Are you sure about this? Is this the only way?"

One voice.

"Wake up brother and see for yourself, see what's become of our city! Of our people! That usurper has held the throne for far too long and look where it's gotten us!"

Then another.

"Ukano, you've been silent this whole time. Why aren't you saying anything?"

Her heart caught in her throat. That was her father's name.

Swiftly, Mai shifted into the shadows as she got closer to the council of voices.

The tunnels eventually led to a clearing, a centered room wherein countless tunnels started and ended.

In the middle of it, hooded figures gathered around a ring of torches. Except for a few. A man in a mask of iron and and his cohorts of armed warriors, their faces covered in the tattooes and tribal markings of their warrior society. The Yuyan archers could not be mistaken for mere thugs. The fact that whoever these men had hired the infamous archers showed they meant business.

"Hmmm, it's just… why now?"

She knew that voice - it wasn't someone with the same name. That was her father for certain now.

"You of all people know why we must act now." The man in the iron mask's voice was gravelly and commanding. "That pretender Zuko has never been more vulnerable than this. Without his captain of the guard and your traitorous daughter Mai-"

Did she just hear them right?

"I told you I would have convinced her otherwi-"

"Irrelevant, Ukano. You're lucky we never needed to… dispose of her. She left on her own. How fortunate for us."

She could feel her father hesitate. "If… if we do this you must promise me we do it as we've always done. Swift and decisively. No unnecessary bloodshed."

"Of course, brother." The masked leader nodded in agreement. "Only his imperial majesty Zuko will die that night."

A rushing of air filled her lungs as she gasped in her surprise.

 _Too fast, Mai, you breathed in too fast,_ she chastised herself for her mistake.

Mere moments after realizing her error, one of the Yuyan shifted his head in her direction and in one fluid motion pulled an arrow from his quiver and let loose a scarlet arrowhead.

Mai dodged the first easily but that was no fluke, if she had responded a second later she would have felt that arrow pierce her skin with ease.

They say that when a Yuyan missed it was a warning to their intended prey. She thoroughly believed that as the second and third volley were hurled her way. They would have made a pin cushion out of anyone.

But she was not just anyone. Chained kunai knives flew from her sleeves to match the arrow shafts as the projectiles collided with each other, creating a symphony of clashing metallic sounds.

"Who's there?!" Her father yelled out only to show shock and surprise on his face as he recognized the intruder. "Mai?"

"Hi Dad," she replied cooly, her voice slightly mocking. "Didn't mean to eavesdrop in on your traitorous little party… But I guess it runs in the family, right?" She glared as she returned the hurtful comment she heard a little earlier.

"No, Mai, honey you don't understand I-"

The masked man spoke over him. "She's seen and heard too much! Yuyan Archers take her down!"

The drawing and pulling of bowstrings rang clearly in the air.

"Wait - No! Stop!"

She couldn't hear Ukano's pleas and frankly she didn't care. She was in a fight and emotions tended to get in the way when she fought, so she shut them out.

She made a mad dash towards the archers.

Two shafts flew past where her head had been had she not ducked, a third whizzed and would have pierced her forearm which she used to deflect the blow but for the metallic bracer she wore under her sleeves, saving her flesh.

She heard the screaming hiss of the last arrow an instant before she caught it between her fingertips, crushing the arrow shaft in her strong grip.

If the Yuyan had been impressed by her feats they did not show it as they were already notching a second volley to their bows. She was not going to give them that chance. Mai vaulted into the fray, closing down their distance as the projectile specialist began to trade blows with the unparalleled archers in close quarter combat. She felled one with a swift boot to the face and she was holding out against the other two as they drew their own short blades to match her own stiletto knives. A whirlwind of steel clashed, creating waves of sparks as the deadly dance continued.

The fourth archer was readying a shot as he jumped back from the fight. He was clearly hoping to get some range between them while Mai was distracted with his allies, but Mai took notice. A barrage of shurikens flew, one of the deadly flock found its mark and cut the bowstring easily.

It was only a matter of time before she would over power them all. That was, until…

"An amazing performance, Lady Mai. Truly you've earned your moniker… Mai, the Artisan of Death.." The man in the iron mask began his slow applause.

She hated that name. That was not who she was anymore. But more importantly, how did this man knew that?

"If you know that name than you know I cannot let you live," she promised.

This man was plotting Zuko's death. And ex-boyfriend or not, she was not just going to let that happen. Besides being someone she cared for, the Fire Nation needed him, more than it knew.

"In normal circumstances, I am sure I would be a dead man… however..." The masked man pulled out a sharp whale bone dagger from his hip and with lightning reflexes placed the blade mere centimeters from her father's throat.

"W-what are you doing?!" Even Ukano seemed surprised at the sudden action.

"...Drop your weapon, Mai. For your father's sake. I would hate to end such a promising man's career, but I will if you won't surrender."

Coward.

She spat in defiance as her golden gaze never wavered from the man's form. She took in all of the image as hatred and disgust manifested in the intensity of her eyes. If looks could kill…

But… as much as she hated her father currently for all of this… she just would not endanger his life. He was still her father, no matter how much she did not want him to be at the moment.

Clang.

The sound of her knives dropping against rock and dirt echoed loudly in the dim tunnels.

"A wise choice, Artisan of Death." She could tell he must be smiling behind the iron visage. He would pay for that later.

But not before he threw a spherical object at her feet, which exploded into a white mass of smoke and mist. Almost instantly her eyes were getting heavy.

"...Sleep Well, Lady Mai. When you wake it will be a better world. I promise you."

* * *

Lai Fo gaped. He couldn't help it.

As he clung to the side rail of the ship alongside his daughter, his eyes encircled the entire scene, taking in every inch of the view. Huge buildings, many still under construction, reeled above the sky, and Hana pointed excitedly at the earthbenders doing the work. He patted his daughter's head as he watched the rocks flying about the site with precision and ease.

Around the city wires ran, above the buildings, stretched between tall poles. For a while he stared at them, curious as to their purpose, but presently he saw a man actually standing on the rail, sliding along it. He did a double take. Was it a circus performer? But then he noticed the armor gleaming in the sunlight, the same Zuko's friend Toph wore, and he realized this was her police force of metalbenders. He pointed the man out to Hana.

"But I thought earthbenders couldn't bend metal?" she asked, amazed.

"Like most firebenders cannot control lightning, it is a talent that only a few know," he explained.

"Honey, look at the market," his wife added, tugging at his sleeve. His head turned to take in what he could see of it from their position. It was filled with people in every colorful outfit, even yellow and oranges, all shopping and haggling under the watchful eyes of the metalbenders above them. "Can we go?" Pinyin asked, keeping her voice measured.

He grinned. She didn't fool him with her poise. She had brought all her savings out when she heard they were making this voyage. "Of course, dear. But remember, we won't be staying long. We will be returning as soon as the ship has restocked."

"When will that be, daddy?" Hana asked.

"Probably at first light, if I can manage it," Lai Fo admitted. "So make sure to enjoy yourselves as much as you can today."

His ladies' matching grins said they fully intended to.

The big boat docked at the harbor of Republic City, and his wife and daughter were off almost faster than he could kiss them goodbye. "See if you can't find me some of that beer Republic City's been buzzing about!" he called after his wife, and she waved a quick receipt of his words before ducking away into the crowd.

Behind him there was a chuckle, and he turned to see Aunt Wu making her way topside. "They're excited." Her eyes held a sparkle of youth that betrayed her age.

"Naturally, Madam," Lai Fo agreed, offering his arm. "May I escort you to Air Temple Island? Or are there any stops you need to make on the way?"

"There are many things I need to stop for," Aunt Wu admitted. "But I fear that I have somewhat urgent news for the Avatar that I wish to relay first, before taking time out for idle shopping."

"As you wish, Madam."

She slapped his shoulder. "How many times must I ask you to call me Aunt Wu like everyone else on this earth?"

"Perhaps one more," Lai Fo answered, with no intention of changing his manner of address.

Aunt Wu glowered at him for a moment, then smiled instead. "Come, the ferry to Air Temple Island leaves in just fifteen more minutes. If we miss it we will have to wait another hour, and I am not the sturdiest of travelers any more..."

Aunt Wu walked at a slow enough pace that Lai Fo was able to take in much of the city as they made their way to the smaller dock deeper inside the harbor. There they saw a large, flat decked and two storied boat with open sides was just disembarking. Lai Fo and Aunt Wu measured out the coins needed for passage, and boarded. The ship began to move forward, a large wheel in the back spinning through the water like many oars. He wondered what made it go. There were no benders, only some steam. Maybe they were on a high floor?

Soon he was passing the base of a small island where a statute was partially done. So far it was the legs of a giant man wearing airbender-style pants. "The Avatar," Aunt Wu nodded sagely.

Lai Fo grinned to himself. He didn't need to be a Fortune Teller to predict that.

Soon the boat docked on a gentle island, full of rice paper screens, long halls, and tranquil waterfalls. The people all began shuffling in different directions, and Lai Fo glanced about, somewhat confused there was no guard registering guests.

Presently a young man in yellow robes came up to him. "Are you a first time visitor?"

"Yes," Lai Fo said as Aunt Wu stated, "No."

The man looked between them, then smiled. "Well, welcome either way. What is your business with Air Temple Island?"

"If you please, ah, sir," Lai Fo stated. "I am an emissary from the Fire Lord, Phoenix King Zuko, and I have come to personally deliver an old… ah, friend, of the Avatar's, for a visit. This is Madam Wu-"

She batted his shoulder again and took over. "Aunt Wu, the Fortune Teller. You are Polen?"

"Ah… yes I am," the man stated, somewhat confused. "Have we met?"

"Yes," Aunt Wu replied. "Just now. But I do need to see the Avatar with some urgency-"

"Ma'am, all visitors for the Avatar must be-"

Lai Fo touched the man's shoulder. "The Fire Lord himself sent us, in urgency. Surely you can at least introduce us?"

The man considered for a moment, then nodded. "Of course, sir. I will ask on your behalf. Right this way."

Lai Fo guided Aunt Wu up the slopes of the beach and along the windy halls of the Air Temple. He didn't care in the slightest what Aunt We wanted from the Avatar, and he would never admit it out loud, but this had been a fun trip.

* * *

Aang was smiling. Weeks of hard work, months of transport, and days of assembly had paid off. He and the Air Island Nomads had managed to deconstruct and transport an airbender training instrument when they scavenged the Eastern Air Temple, and now that he had Zaheer, he had a reason to put in the time assembling it. Today was the child's first day to test out the Spinning Gates.

Aang had shown him how if you blew a gust through the rotating wooden panels they would spin about. The air current off them would be the bender's guide. Like a leaf, freely blowing in the wind, if you moved with the air, it would guide you through without crashing into the gates. But you had to let the air move you, not bend it yourself. Zaheer had not made it through the gates yet. He'd received a few bumps to the shoulders and one to his knee, but hadn't given up. His fifth time it looked like he was getting it, like he might make it all the way across… but the last gate had caught him right in the nose, and he'd been in Aang's lap for the last few minutes crying and sniffing it off.

"You were SO close," Aang told him. "I could see you feeling the air, letting it guide you. But you got excited right at the end and rushed. I bet, if you do it one more time, you'll be a master - in just one day! Wouldn't that be amazing?"

Zaheer shook his head, dejected.

"Well, you don't have to try any more today if you don't want to," Aang admitted. "It took me two days to be able to get through, and a week to master it… I don't know why I thought you'd get it in a day. That would be faster than I did!"

Zaheer's eyes had lit up. "I'd be better?"

"If you got it today," Aang admitted. "But you took a big bump. We should probably stop..."

His reverse reasoning worked. Zaheer jumped up. "I wanna try one more."

"It's almost lunch," Aang admitted. "We might be late."

Zaheer's tummy rumbled. His lip stuck out and he looked up. "One more try, Mestar Aang."

" _Ma_ ster," Aang reminded him of his speech training.

He puffed up his cheeks as he repeated it more clearly. "Master Aang."

"Very well," Aang agreed. "If you _really_ want to I guess I can wait to eat… One more try."

"Okay!" the boy exclaimed excitedly, rushing down to his position. "Watch, watch… watch…"

He stood calmly for a minute, then Aang sent out the rush of wind that set the gates whirling about. Zaheer felt it blow past him, his shaven head and baby skin picking up on the slightest breath.

After a moment, he moved.

Just before entering the gates, he turned, moving very lightly on the balls of his feet, so that the fluctuating torrents of air were pushing him, his feet barely touching the ground as he almost floated by. Each turn spun his body, and his feet moved with them, sometimes gracefully as they should, sometimes pulled along by the air. The secondary point of these gates was to teach you the footwork, but the first was to get through by using the air, and he was surely doing this. The footwork would come second for him. For many less natural benders, it was the other way around, but Zaheer barely touched the ground.

He was blown out the other side, his eyes closed. It took a moment before he realized the gates were behind him and he was still. He opened his eyes. He looked around, double checking behind himself to see if the gates were really there, if he had done it. They were, and he had.

He turned back forward his face full of bubbling pride, and then he began jumping up and down. "Did it! I did it! I faster than you!"

"You _were_ faster than me," Aang agreed, stressing the grammar, but scooping up the boy in merriment and tossing him sky high. "That was amazing! You're a great bender, Zaheer!"

"Better than you!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"Better than me." Aang smiled proudly. "Come on, let's get lunch. We can tell Katara how great you were."

Zaheer didn't say anything. He had told Aang before he didn't like Katara, because she made him do school work and not use magic airbending. Aang had pointed out that if he wanted to be a great man someday and teach others to airbend, they would have to understand him. If he talked funny people might not want to learn from him, and Katara was really really good at talking to people. Zaheer had agreed to learn, but was reluctant about it. Aang thought the boy resented his wife a little bit, for the times Aang spent with her, and for the times she made Zaheer spend in studies. But this wasn't too abnormal for a three-year-old readjusting to a new lifestyle. Zaheer might be the only airbender of the next generation, and a real natural talent, but he wouldn't even be four for another month. He needed praise as much as guidance, love as much as discipline.

"Hey," Aang told the boy. "I bet Katara's going to be super excited you did so well. I bet she says you were SO amazing! What do you think she'll say?"

Zaheer considered, his own pride shining through his hesitancy about Katara. "I bet she saids I'm the most awesomest ever."

"I bet she will say that!" Aang agreed, noticing how close that sentence had been to correct - forgiving 'awesomest' only one word was wrong. "And I bet if you used the word says instead of saids, she would also say you are an amazing speech student too!"

Zaheer laughed at the double victory, and took Aang's hand, ready to set out for lunch and tell Katara the good news.

However before they made it to the dining hall they were interrupted by Bumi. "Dad!" he called, rushing up to Aang. "There's an old lady and a fire nation soldier here to see you. Mom sent me to find you. They're in the temple longue."

 _An old lady and a fire nation soldier?_ Aang wondered. _Wonder what that's about…_ "Thanks," he said to his son. "Bumi, can you take Zaheer to lunch? I think I better go help out your mom."

Bumi nodded and held out his hand for Zaheer, but the airbender shied away, clinging tighter to Aang's. "I did good!" he protested. "Now eat lunches togwether!"

"To-geth-er," Aang pronounced it. "And I would love to Zaheer, but I am not just your teacher. I am also the Avatar, so sometimes I have to do boring grown up things. Right Bumi?"

"If by sometimes you mean all the time," Bumi agreed. "But it's okay, Zaheer. If dad wasn't the Avatar, your mom would never have let you come here to train with him. So if you have to share him sometimes, that's fair, because you get to learn bending from him too." He said this without even a touch of jealousy, and Aang heard Katara's reasoning behind it.

Aang watched with pride as Bumi managed to get Zaheer's hand after all. "I'll be back soon," he told the boys, and he glanced up at Bumi and mouthed 'THANK YOU'.

"No problem, Dad," Bumi agreed.

"No probelem," Zaheer echoed sullenly.

"So," Aang heard Bumi telling Zaheer as they went off to lunch. "If both Mom and Dad are going to miss lunch, that means no one's watching and we can eat all the pies we want. Wanna bet who can eat more?"

"I eating… This many!" Zaheer stated, holding up all the fingers on his free hand. Bumi laughed wildly at his enthusiasm. "I am most awesomest at gates-bending and pie-eating!"

"I don't know," Bumi considered. "I can't bend, but I sure can eat a lot of pies…"

Aang sighed as he turned away from the boys.

His orange and yellow robes billowed behind him as he marched down the gusty hallways, open to the elements. He strode past the breeding grounds where Guru Pahtik's herd of sky bison were munching on green grass, and a lemur's shadow fell over his path as it soared past. For a moment, he missed Momo again. Only Bumi had gotten to meet the little squirt. At least he still had Appa. An Avatar's spirit animal could live as long as their master did, and air bison generally had much longer lives than flying lemurs anyway.

He turned the corner to the lounging room in the front of the Air Temple where guests could be received and waited on. The doors were, surprisingly, closed. He slid one open, and was immediately greeted with the sounds of Katara and Sokka arguing.

"-don't actually know that," Sokka was insisting. "It could mean anything - or it could mean absolutely nothing at all. She can't actually know, Katara!"

"But if she is right-" Katara cut off, spinning to face her husband as he closed the door behind himself.

"Sokka!" he greeted. "I thought you were leaving the Island this morning with the Omashu shipment?"

"I was, but something 'more important' came up," he admitted, his voice dripping with sarcasm at the words 'more important'. "Katara thought we both had to be here."

Aang turned to his wife. She smiled, and, even in the middle of her argument, for a moment he couldn't look past her to see who else was in the room. She, her smile, her smell, her movements and her words, momentarily drew him like gravity. Even after all these years, she could still make the world stop. "Aang," greeted, her voice warm, but he saw the small tick above her eyebrow that indicated worry. "I'm so glad you're here. They've been asking for you."

"Who has?" Aang asked, snapping himself out of the stupor. "I heard there was an old lady-"

"Yeah," Sokka interrupted, gesturing to the screen separating them from the other side of the room. "Aunt Wu. Remember her? The Fortune Teller?" He said it in a mock spooky voice as if exaggerating her ethereal abilities might make them less plausible. "She came here with one of Zuko's Fire Nation guys, Lai Fo."

Aang's eyebrows went up. "You actually know the guard's name?" he asked Sokka in surprised. "Don't they all, kinda look the same in their helmets?"

"You know this one too," Sokka admitted. "He's the Captain of Zuko's personal imperial guards - and the guy that busted me and his Royal Highness out of Ember Island jail."

"He what!?" Katara demanded in her shocked-mother-hen voice.

"Oh yeah," Aang laughed. "That was a hilarious story."

"Yeah, well, Aunt Wu's story isn't funny," Katara insisted. "Don't think this means I don't want to hear the jail story!" she added, pointing angrily at her brother, "but I think you should hear her for yourself, Aang."

With that she pulled back the screen and revealed their visitors. The soldier, Lai Fo, stood quickly and saluted. Come to think of it, Aang did sort of recognize him. He was always trailing behind Zuko whenever Aang visited the palace. After bowing, he turned and helped an old woman to her feet. "Aang," the woman greeted.

Aang bowed to her politely, amazed at how much older she was now than when he had met her as a child. He knew he shouldn't be so surprised, but seeing how time had affected her emphasized how long it had been since his days traveling around the world with his friends, fighting the Fire Lord from Appa's back. "Aunt Wu, It's good to see you again. I assume Katara has made you comfortable?"

The woman nodded, sitting back down. "Very much so, thank you."

"Then," Aang continued, taking a seat as well, "to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I am afraid it is not pleasure that brings me here, Avatar" the Fortune Teller admitted, "but a great and terrible omen."

Sokka scoffed as he and Katara sat.

"You've had a vision?" Aang asked. "Of what?"

"It was not my vision," Aunt Wu admitted. "It was Meng's."

"That girl with the pigtails?" Katara asked, apparently hearing this for the first time.

Lai Fo gave a small cough at that description, and Aunt Wu smiled. "She is more than that, my dear. She is my assistant now, and her hair has become much more manageable with age." She winked at Katara, clearly saying one of those things only the addressee would understand. "She is also a Seer, and while her visions come less often than mine, they are _always_ right, and she sees things that are more… that are far bigger in the course of the world than the things that are revealed to me. Things that can change the course of our fates. Great things… and dangerous things."

"You don't have to sell me, Aunt Wu," Aang told her honestly. "For the most part, I believe the things you say."

"Don't tell her that," Sokka insisted.

But Aunt Wu's brief smile at Aang's assertion faded quickly. "I wish I did not believe this, but Meng has seen it, so it will surely come to pass if we do not stop it. Listen now, and I will tell you what she told me. 'When the blood moon rises in the dying of the summer sun, turn your eyes to the Fire Nation, for a ball of white light will engulf the night sky and will change the world. In flame and in blood a lonely Phoenix will burn and in it's ashes will rise a new order that will bring about a hundred more years of war and calamity.'"

The Avatar trio could only stare at the grave words being spoken.

"Um...can we get that in normal speak?" All but one of course.

"...It means that Zuko's in danger." Katara's eyes were filled with worry as she looked on her husband now with even more concern.

"That… that can't be right. This... this is Zuko were talking about. I mean I've heard the rumors of rebellion and everything but..." The Avatar paused to stop himself. His questions were trivial at this point. Who cared who wanted to harm his friend, the point was that he could stop them. "No, I won't let them," Aang insisted. "I would stop them, right?" he glanced at the elder woman.

The Fortune Teller shrugged.

"Surely Meng would have seen that I stopped whatever this is…"

"Meng said, if Zuko falls on the blood moon, all is lost. I believe this includes you, Avatar." The old woman's voice was not a threat, but it held a ring of fatality, a promise of what was to come.

"And if I don't get on a ship off this Island soon," Sokka interjected in similar tones, "I predict my wife will no longer have sex with me. Come on, you guys can't believe this rubbish."

"Well Fire Lord Zuko did not," Lai Fo spoke up. "He has decided to stay in the capital where he is much needed."

"And Meng has decided to stay and attempt to convince him otherwise," Aunt Wu added. "But if he does not leave, she is _sure_ her prophecy will occur. He will be attacked, and alone, he will fall."

"Right," Aang decided. "Then this is one of those things we can change?"

"That is why I am here," Aunt Wu admitted.

"So he won't leave, but alone he'll fall," Aang puzzled. Aunt Wu nodded. "Then we just go there."

"WHAT!?" Sokka demanded. "It's the middle of summer! It'll be sooooooo hot!"

"Well, if we go, then he won't be alone, and nothing bad will happen," Aang concluded. "Atleast thats how I think these things work. So it'll just be a visit. But if we don't go, and something bad does happen… well, I don't know about you Sokka, but I think I'd feel pretty bad."

Sokka started to protest… stopped… started again, and fizzled out. Finally with a huff, he gave in. "Yeah, all right. I guess we can just visit at the blood moon. He's too stuffy in that palace anyway. I'd have to rearrange my trade route schedule… When's this blood moon?"

"It's in two weeks."

Lai Fo's words rang through the room.

"Two weeks!?" Sokka protested. "But it's at least a two week journey!"

"Three if we have to resupply my ship," Lai Fo agreed. "And if we have winds or currents against us. Two is a best case scenario if we were to leave today."

Aang considered. "I could get there faster on Appa…"

"Maybe not," Katara pointed out. "A long trip over seas like that isn't safe for him. You could drown… Or you'd have to go the long way around."

"She's right," Sokka agreed. "A ship is safer."

Aang recalled the time he had almost died trying to fly solo to the Fire Nation before, and how if not for Yue, the moon goddess, he might have. They would have to at least start on a ship.

"Wait-" Sokka interrupted. "Are we really thinking of just going, right now, to the Fire Nation? Unannounced? I mean, what about all the things you guys have planned here? What about the kids? Do you even have a ship? Isn't training Zaheer more important right now?"

Aang looked at Katara. She had been relatively quiet most of this conversation. He knew she had heard the prophecy before he had, so he knew she must have already thought of a lot of these things, and most likely made up her mind. He raised his eyebrows, indicating she should speak up. He knew that in this case, he had the final vote, but when Katara's mind was made up it was hard to change it, so he better hear her out first.

She took a breath. "Look… I think we should go."

"What!?" Sokka protested. " _You_ want to go to the _Fire Nation!?_ You _never_ want to go the Fire Nation!"

"I don't think it matters what we want any more, or what else we have to do. If Zuko's life could be in danger - not to mention the possibility of a war Aang can't stop… Well, we can train Zaheer on the way. Seeing the world could be just as good for him, and as long as he's with Aang he can learn. Besides, the kids have never seen the Fire Nation. I think it's past time. If it's just an unscheduled vacation, then so be it. Toph and the Air Acolytes can manage here without us. We dropped everything to find Zaheer. We can drop it to help Zuko."

Aang nodded. "We're a team," he told Sokka. "We always have been. We're not going to take the chance Aunt Wu is right."

Sokka sighed. "Fine, well, if you wait for Lai Fo's boat to restock, you could miss the blood moon. If you two are really set on doing this, let's just go on mine. It's already stocked and ready for a trip to Li Ming Du Shi. I'll just have to let the Captain know we'll have a few more passengers. The adjustments will be small."

"Oh Sokka!" Katara gushed, hugging her brother. "I knew you weren't a total jerk."

"Thanks," he stated coldly. "That means so much."

She poked him in the ribs.

Lai Fo cleared his throat. "If possible… I too would like to be beside my King for the blood moon. My wife and daughter and I could pay passage if-"

"If we're making room for this crew, we can make room for you," Sokka stated. "But we will be short handed on deck. Can you work alongside us?"

"I have served three years in the Fire Navy before joining on as a Royal Guard. If it floats, I can sail it."

"Good man," Sokka told him. "Welcome aboard. Aunt Wu-"

"I believe I would be a burden and an extra mouth to feed," Aunt Wu admitted. "Perhaps I could stay here and help in any way I can to make up for the void your absence will leave. If all goes well, Meng can retrieve me on her way home, and we can complete the journey to the Earth Kingdom together."

"Then we leave in four hours," Sokka announced.

"We would leave at dusk?" Lai Fo asked.

Sokka shook his head. "We will pull out of the harbor by the last rays of the sun, but we can navigate once we are in open water with the stars. This is a Water Tribe ship, soldier. It is much lighter than those big hulking metal contraptions of yours. We won't strike any reefs."

Lai Fo seemed impressed. "Then I will fetch my family and be at the docks shortly. Allow me to see Aunt Wu to her chambers first." He helped the Fortune Teller rise and began escorting her out.

Before she left, she caught Aang's hand. "Thank you, Avatar, for hearing this old woman, and heading me." She squeezed his fingers. "I have… a bad feeling about this one. Don't be late."

Aang nodded, and she left.

"Katara, get the kids. We need to hurry."

* * *

"I don't want to go to the Fire Nation," Kya was protesting. "I want to stay and visit Allaya tomorrow. Can't we go tomorrow night?"

"No," Katara told her, and she huffed. Sighing, Katara shoved the last of her daughter's close into the bag, and dropped it over the girl's shoulder. "I know we just got back here a few weeks ago, and you want to stay and see your friends. I'm sorry honey. Sometimes though, just like with finding Zaheer, Daddy has to do things for the world that seem frustrating to us. However, I am _so_ excited to go to the Fire Nation. You have never seen it and it is an amazing place! Just wait. You are going to be able to bring home some of the greatest stuff for Allaya, so great, I'm sure she'll forgive you right away for missing your play date."

"It's not a play date, Mom," Kya insisted yet her tone was much less argumentative. "But...I've always wanted to go there… Will… King Zuko be there?"

"Absolutely."

"For real this time? We always say he'll be there and then he isn't."

"For real this time," Katara promised. "He lives there. So he'll have to be there."

Kya looked up at her mother, and her brows knitted. Suddenly her hand slipped into Katara's. "You alright, Mom?" she asked. "You sound a little… scared. Is the Fire Nation bad?"

"What? No, of course not. It's wonderful. There's just… a lot to do. Can you help me out? Please, Kya?"

"Yeah, all right. I can finish my room."

Katara smiled at her daughter. "Thanks. I'll check on the boys."

Down the hall Bumi was trying to pack Zaheer, but the boy was putting everything back in the drawers as fast as Bumi was putting it in the bag. "No," he protested. "Stay. This home now." He stamped his foot angrily.

"We're just going on a trip," Bumi insisted. "We'll come back."

Zaheer stopped as he saw Katara in the door and stared at her approvingly for a bit. Then he began slowly forming a sentence, clearly struggling to express a thought larger than his three-year-old vocabulary afforded him words for. "I did most awesomest job at air gates. More better than Mestar - than Master Aang."

"Zaheer," Katara smiled. "That's great! I'm so-"

"I did most awesomest job-"

"You did the most awesome job," Katara corrected.

Zaheer frowned at her. "I did. So I staying here."

"So you can do it again?" Katara asked, predicting what he was trying to say.

"Yes," Zaheer agreed, and began unpacking his bag again.

Katara put her hand on top of his. "Master Aang is coming with me, to the Fire Nation. How will you learn to be awesome without him?"

Zaheer's face screwed up. He was clearly about to cry. "Mommy said… Mommy saids stay with Aang."

"Then we will," Katara promised. "If Mommy said to stay with Aang, then we will. You can come with us to the Fire Nation, and show all of them your awesome airbending, okay?" Zaheer considered this but did not protest. "You're going to need your bag," Katara told him, and began to pack it.

Zaheer broke out in a fit, but did not try to stop her. He ran under the bunk beds he shared with Bumi and climbed under it, screaming and kicking the wooden frame. Katara sighed and packed his bag for him. "Never mind," she told Bumi, when the boy tried to fish Zaheer out. "Aang will have to get him."

"Come on, Zaheer," Bumi called to him. "I'm excited to go to the Fire Nation. We get to ride a big ship, see the ocean, blow Sungi horns, and- OW!" Zaheer had sent a blast of air out at Bumi that blew him backwards into the wall. "That hurt, Zaheer!" he shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Bumi!" Katara gasped. "Are you alright? That sounded bad." She rose quickly to check out her son's head - a small lump was forming already. "I can heal that."

"It's okay, Mom," Bumi insisted. "Just finish packing. It doesn't hurt, and we're in a hurry, right?"

Katara kissed his forehead. "Are you all packed?"

"Yes."

Katara nodded. "Then go get your Dad and tell him he'll have to get Zaheer to the ship. I'll grab your sister and the rest of your stuff and meet you at the beach. Your Uncle Sokka is waiting there for us."

Bumi smiled. "I'll help him get the boat ready."

"He'd love that."

"Mom?" Bumi asked, hesitantly. "Can I… bring my sword? I know I'm missing lessons with Master Haku, but maybe Uncle Sokka can give me a few-"

Katara had never let Bumi bring his sword on family vacations before. He hadn't needed it when traveling with the Avatar, and they were in more danger of him hurting his sister or himself then actually needing it for protection. But this time… "Yes."

"I promise I would only use it for - Wait. Did you say Yes!?"

"Yes."

"YES!"

Katara raised her hand to stop his jubilant leaps of joy. "Bumi, you be so safe with it," she leaned forward towards him and whispered as quietly as she could below Zaheer's crying. "Don't let Zaheer get it, okay?"

Bumi nodded, and ran off out the door, stopping to brag to Kya about his sword before running off to find Aang.

Katara finished Zaheer's bag. The boy was done screaming but still wouldn't come out from under the bed no matter how she coaxed him, so she gave up, and sat down at the desk instead, grabbing one of Bumi's blank parchments. After a moment she began to write.

 _Zuko,_

 _It seems so strange a reason, but we're finally coming to the Fire Nation. We're coming to visit you this time, so there's no way out of this. I'm coming to see you._

 _I'm scared and little bit nervous, but I'm so tired of writing to you and not sending it, of hiding away and pretending we're friends while you ignore me. I cannot wait to see you in person, and I hope so much to find that we_ are _still friends, that you are the Zuko I remember. I miss you._

 _Kya and Bumi are so exci-_

"What are you writing, Mom?"

Katara shot up straight, whipping the letter off the table. Kya was hanging off her father's back as Aang strode into the room.

"Nothing," Katara answered too quickly, stuffing the letter into her sash. Aang raised an eyebrow. "Umm… A letter to Toph so she knows where we are going, but it isn't done."

"I already sent one," Aang told her. "Sokka and the boat are waiting. What's wrong with Zaheer?"

Katara sighed and rubbed her temple. "He doesn't want to go." She glanced at Aang. "We're out of time to be gentle with him," she whispered.

Aang nodded. "I'll get him." He pulled Kya off his back and handed her to Katara. "You two get the last of the stuff down to Sokka. We'll be right behind you."

Katara stood up and took her daughter. She set Kya on the floor and leaned in to kiss Aang on the cheek. Zaheer started kicking the bed again.

"Good luck," she told her husband as she and her daughter turned to leave. "You'll need it."

"We'll be out in five," Aang promised.

"I'll take that bet," Katara grinned as she left.

She stepped out of their living quarters, Kya's hand in hers, and she glanced down at the little boat Sokka was preparing on the distant beach, ready to take them to a bigger ship, and then the Fire Nation. She glanced at her daughter, who meet her gaze with steady blue eyes the mirror of her own. "You ready to meet King Zuko?"

Kya smiled nervously.

"I know how you feel," Katara admitted, and Kya laughed a little. "Okay. Let's do this."

Katara hefted her children's packs over her shoulder, tightened her grip on Kya's fingers, and set off down the beach.

She was going to the Fire Nation, finally.


	10. Chapter 9:Fallen Heroes

**Author's Notes:**

 **Trombe: Sorry this took too long. I've been starting new stories, my best friend got married, and my wife just turned 30. Hurray.**

 _artsy: noooooooooooooooo_

 **Trombe: Sorry if it's kinda cliff hanger-y. We're already diligently writing the next part so hang in there.**

* * *

 **What I Always Loved About You**

 **Chapter 9:Fallen Heroes**

* * *

The trip to Li Ming Du Shi was generally pleasant for the children, who spent all day climbing the sails despite Bato's warnings, bending the water and air around the ship, and playing with their new friend. Hana tried to tell them all about the Fire Nation and they told her about Republic City, the Water Tribes, and the Earth Kingdoms. Their days consisted of hide-n-go-seek games, and dress up as they tried on different styles of clothes Kya and Bumi had collected from across the world, and Hana shared Fire Nation styles. There was even an attempted raid on the food stores that somehow wound up ruined when Zaheer started crying and knocked a barrel off the storage shelf. Fortunately for Katara, there was no use crying over spilled drinking water - because she could just bend it back into the barrel.

However for the grown ups, the trip had considerably more stress. Though Bato's ship was one of the fastest corsairs fit to sail, every sail needed wind, and they had precious little of it. Enough to keep moving towards their goal, assuredly, but every day they wondered if they would make in on time. Every night they were one moon closer to the blood moon, and a little bit further behind. Then they hit a true lul in the breeze.

The sailors pulled out their oars, and Sokka, Lai Fo and Bato manned them, keeping the ship plowing ahead despite the limited manpower and elemental aid. Lai Fo made no complaint about rowing, but was heard to regret not having an engine like Fire Nation ships did. Sokka pointed out that Water Tribe vessels were lighter without engines, and with no firebenders to power them, an engine was kind of useless. Even without the wind, the sailors made decent speed since the ship was so light, but rowing alone would not be enough to get them there on time.

So Pinyin, Lai Fo's wife, was stuck with all the children as Katara and Aang began to take shifts bending the seas and skies to speed their corsair. Kya bravely took a turn helping Katara every morning after breakfast, and Zaheer pretended to help Aang, though Katara could tell his childlike attention span left his help sporadic at best. Aang didn't seem to mind though.

After two days, the breezes finally picked back up on their own, and the ship was able to make its way into a current that would guide it practically to the gates of Li Ming Du Shi. Rowers, sailors, and benders alike all took turns at much needed rests, but those who knew of the prophecy still slept fitfully, wondering if all their hard work had been enough to keep them on schedule, or if this whole trip would be for naught. Then additionally worrying if there was even any reason _to_ be worrying or if the whole trip was pointless. In all of this concern, Katara almost didn't have time to fret about meeting Zuko again after so long. At some point, if he was alive, she was pretty much going to take whatever reaction she got from him as a victory.

The day before blood moon was the worst. The passengers were all well rested, the sailors putting in all the work to keep the ship moving now that they had both the tides and the winds to power them. But that meant Katara and friends had nothing to do but nervously wait to catch a glimpse of the Fire Nation Capital. They watched the sun slowly climb to its zenith, and then begin a slow descent. When Li Ming Du Shi was finally spotted they all rushed to the side of the ship to celebrate.

As the crew cheered, Lai Fo, Katara, Aang, Bato and Sokka gathered to discuss the next part of the plan.

"How long will it take to reach the port?" Katara asked anxiously as Bato gave the commands to turn the ship and leave the current.

Bato stroked his chin as he considered. "I'd say about three hours, maybe four until we can actually dock. We have to pass the guarded gates, cross the harbor, and register with the dock master before they would let us land."

They all glanced upwards at the sun. It would be setting in little over an hour.

Aang sighed. "I wish we had Appa."

"You know we couldn't bring him," Sokka reminded the Avatar. "He may be the fastest over land, but over seas we have to carry him, and he weighs a lot for a ship like this. Not to mention his food…"

Aang waved Sokka down. "I know. But now we have a choice." He turned his eyes towards Li Ming Du Shi. "Our best hope is that this trip is nothing more than a friendly visit, but if we are wrong and Aunt Wu is right, we only have about an hour to reach the palace. At this distance, with this fair weather, I'm sure I can get there before sunset on my glider. And nobody makes the Avatar stop to register with the dock master." He nodded at Bato.

"That's a perfect plan," Sokka agreed. "Then we can be at the palace before the moon rises and right next to Zuko so no funky hoodoo nonsense can sneak up and get him."

Katara considered. "Aunt Wu did imply that the prophecy would only come to pass if Zuko stood alone, so if you guys can get there before sunset most likely nothing will happen at all."

Sokka sighed. "I think nothing will happen regardless, so that won't really prove a point."

"Yeah but nobody cares what you think," Katara told her brother in a teasing tone.

"I do," said Aang. "Because I think Sokka is a big part of the choice we have to make."

"What choice?" asked Bato. "I thought you were going to fly ahead while we dock?"

Aang nodded. "But I can probably take one person with me."

Katara glanced at the distance across the sea. "Are you sure?" she asked her husband.

"I've gone farther with you just for fun," Aang reassured her with a grin. "It'll be fine. But the choice is…"

"You can only take one of us," Lai Fo surmised, and everyone nodded grimly.

They knew that this was a big choice. If something did go down, or if for some reason the Avatar did not make it all the way across the sea to the city, this person would be the one to have not only Aang's back, but possibly Zuko's. All of their efforts to get there on time, all of their hopes, would be with this one person, and the rest would likely sit this all out and not arrive at the docks until well after dark, far too late to have made a difference.

"I will stay with the ship," Bato stated. "As captain and the one with the license to get us into Li Ming Du Shi, either myself or Sokka needs to be aboard. But I will support you and King Zuko in any way I can."

Aang nodded. "Katara…"

She sighed. He didn't have to say it. Someone should stay with the kids. If something did go down, Zaheer was the last chance for the airbenders to survive, not to mention all of the children needed a great defender who could get them out of the city if things really went south, or protect them. Someone they trusted.

"I'll stay," she agreed to their unspoken understanding.

Aang nodded, the look in his eyes grateful. "Lai Fo, I know that Fire Lord Zuko's protection is not only your job, but that you care very deeply about defending him."

Lai Fo clasped his hands together and bowed simply. "Avatar, it is my greatest honor to guard my King."

"But… I think I have to ask Sokka to come." Sokka jerked to attention, somewhat surprised to have been chosen. However everyone else had been expecting it. "Traveling as an extra by glider is not easy, and this is a long flight. Sokka has experience, and… I trust him to watch my back. He's my brother." Sokka grinned at Aang, his cheeks going slightly red. "And I know Zuko trusts him too."

"Ah shucks," Sokka dismissed the praise.

Lai Fo accepted this graciously. "I would trust everyone here as I would a member of my own unit. There can be no better men to have at his Highness' side."

Aang and Sokka smiled stupidly at each other.

"All right, enough praise," Katara interrupted. "It'll go to Sokka's head. Every minute here counts."

"I second that," Lai Fo added.

"Sokka, get your things," Aang directed, as Sokka ran off to the side to grab his weapons. Aang looked around at Bato and Lai Fo. "Protect my family?" he asked honestly.

"Even as you protect mine," Lai Fo returned, grasping Aang's hand in a promise.

Bato reached out and wrapped Aang in a hug. Katara remembered when the bald head barely reached the Water Tribe warrior's chest. Now Aang towered above Katara's Winter Father. "We'll be at the docks in a few hours," Bato promised Aang. "I'll see that everyone gets there safe and sound."

Before Aang could reply Sokka came running back over, Aang's glider grasped in his hand too. He tossed it to the Avatar before giving Bato a hug. Aang turned to his wife. "Should I grab the kids?" she asked, as she hugged him.

Aang shook his head, then buried it in Katara's locks. "No, we don't have time. It will take forever and… I don't want this to be a good-bye. I'm just going ahead. I'll see all of you in a few hours."

"Probably for the best," Katara admitted. "I won't say good-bye then either." She looped her arms behind his neck and leaned in for a kiss. She knew every second counted here, but… After too short a moment she drew back. "Take care of Zuko?" she asked.

"That's the plan." Aang winked, and opened his glider. "Ready?"

Katara squeezed Sokka real quick. "Be safe you two!"

"When are we not?" Sokka demanded, as he grabbed on to the top of Aang's glider.

Katara was still snorting her disbelief as they dived off the side of the ship, then swooped up, sailing higher into the sky. They did a loop-de-loop (which almost unseated Sokka) - then soared off in a burst of wind.

 _Please get there on time,_ Katara prayed.

Beside her, Lai Fo was clearly doing the same.

Katara meant to watch until even the smallest speck of her family was completely gone, but she was interrupted as Bato gave a shout. "Woah there!"

He had just barely caught Zaheer around the waist. The small boy had his tiny glider out and was about to dive off the side of the ship.

"I wanna go!" he shouted. "I can glider too!"

Which was SORT of true. When Aang was around, Zaheer went gliding with him, but on his own the boy didn't get high off the ground, and never for long. Diving off the side of the boat would mean a man over board, and the delay of rescuing him. However minimal a time waste that would be for a waterbender, it would surely be a setback for the boy's confidence as a bender.

"Hold up there," Bato was saying. "The Avatar just went on ahead to tell King Zuko to get dinner ready for us and make up some beds. The rest of us have to enter through the main gates. They have to take our names down."

"But I WANT GLIDER WITH AANG!" Zaheer shouted.

"Zaheer," Katara started in her warning voice.

"But then how will you get a stamp?" Bato asked.

Zaheer hesitated.

"Any airbender can glide," Bato continued. "How many can get a stamp saying they've been to the Fire Nation?"

"True?" Zaheer asked, glancing at Lai Fo.

"Very true," Lai Fo agreed. "It is a very official stamp, and I don't know any other airbenders who have ever gotten it. Not even the Avatar. He never waits to get a stamp."

Zaheer considered this for a moment, then nodded. He stamped his glider down and it shut. "Zaheer will get a stamp. Is this okay?" he asked Katara.

"I think it's a great-" But before she could complete the sentence Kya started screaming.

"MOOOOOOM! Hana just said Dad left! I can't find him - He didn't say good-bye!" She wasn't crying, but was very upset, grabbing at Katara's sash with all her strength, her little blue eyes staring up at Katara desperately.

"Okay, okay. Time for me to have a talk with my kids." She glanced at Bato, who nodded.

"And time for Lai Fo and I to get this ship into dock! We don't want to be stuck out of the harbor when night falls. Let's go men! Draw in the slack! Tonight we dine in the Fire Nation!"

There were cheers as than men began heaving-ho, and Katara guided her children down below to explain that Aang was just going ahead and they'd see him in a few hours.

Zaheer was understandably upset he had been left behind, but still adamant about getting his stamp. Kya was very upset and decided to stay in her bed and cry. Bumi was good about it, but cornered his mom after. "Mom, Uncle Sokka went with Dad right?"

Katara nodded.

"Good. Because I heard you guys talking, and it sounds like something bad is happening…" It was half statement, half question, challenging his mother not to answer truthfully.

She looked down at him. He would be ten soon, only a few years younger than his father had been when they defeated Fire Lord Ozai, a little man in the makings. But still her baby boy too. Katara sighed. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Bumi, I'm not going to lie to you. That old woman who came to Air Temple Island with Lai Fo was a fortune teller." Bumi's eyebrows twitched skeptically, a trait he had learned from too much time with Sokka, but he also shifted, listening closely, clearly interested. "She predicted that Zuko would be in danger tonight. There will be a blood moon - do you remember those from water bending stories?"

Bumi nodded. "Waterbenders are strongest on the blood moon nights."

"That's right," Katara agreed. "The prediction is probably nothing more than a fool's errand, but..." She waved her hand as if to say she just wasn't sure.

"You and Dad believe her?"

Katara shrugged half heartedly. "She's been right before. Sort of."

Bumi frowned. "So Dad and Uncle Sokka could be in danger?"

Katara shook her head quickly. "No. The Fortune Teller said the danger would only happen if Zuko was _alone._ If his friends stand beside him…"

"Then nothing bad happens?"

"That's what we hope," Katara answered. She smiled at her son. "It's kind of silly to put so much into a dream someone else had, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Bumi considered. "But at least I know now why we were sailing here so fast." He frowned. "I hope there isn't trouble."

Katara reached out for his hand. "Bumi, you're father will be just fine. He's the-"

"Avatar, yeah," Bumi finished. "I know. I meant, for Zuko. I… You know, I don't really remember him. I think it'd be cool to meet him again. He's my Winter Father, right? Shouldn't I know him better? Like you and Uncle Sokka know Bato?"

Katara glanced around conspiratorially. "Wanna know a secret?" Bumi nodded, excited. "When I was really little, just after your Grandma Kya died, Bato and your Grandpa Hakoda left to fight the Fire Nation. They were gone for a LOOOONG time, and in fact I didn't even see them again until Aang came. We ran into Bato while on our trip to teach Aang waterbending. I was fourteen then. Your Uncle Sokka and I didn't really get to know him well until we were sixteen and eighteen, and we took a sailing trip with him. But I know he always cared about us, and even if we didn't spend a lot of time together, a Winter Father or Mother is family too. I'm sure when you meet Zuko, it will be the same. But go easy on him, Bumi. Zuko doesn't spend a lot of time around kids."

"I'm not a kid!" Bumi protested.

"He's a King, so he mostly hangs out with great warriors-"

"I'm a warrior!"

"-awesome swordsmen and strategists-"

"Oh come on! That sounds awesome!"

Katara grinned here before finishing. "-Not to mention, all the pretty single ladies at court." Bumi went red in the face. "Your Winter Father never married, you see, so I bet he knows ALL the eligible Ladies in the Fire Nation. Even the ones your age."

"Ewww! Mom! That's gross."

Katara ruffled Bumi's hair. "Well you be sure to tell your Uncle Sokka if that ever changes. We had a deal. He's in charge of that area of your education." Bumi stuck out his tongue at his mother, and she pinched it playfully. "Go help Bato out up top?" she suggested. "The sooner we get there…"

Bumi smiled. "You got it." He started up the stairs, then stopped. "Oh, Mom?" She glanced after him. "Thanks for telling me the truth."

Katara smiled at her son. "You deserved it. You've been a big help lately."

Bumi's grin went all the way to his cheeks. "I know!" Then he darted off to find Bato.

For a moment, he had looked so much like his father.

Suddenly she had a bad feeling about Aang being gone.

* * *

Aang sneezed and the glider lurched upwards. Sokka shouted in surprise and clung on tightly, his feet smacking into Aang's as he struggled to keep his position atop the glider. ""Watch it!" he called down to his brother-in-law.

"Sorry," Aang sniffed, giving his nose a vehement rub. "You all right up there?"

"No, I'm freezing," Sokka admitted. "I thought the Fire Nation was supposed to be hot."

"Hang in there. We'll be landing very soon."

They both glanced ahead. The Fire Nation was so close they could already smell the aroma of the city in the air, smoke, fish, and too many people. But the sun was already more than half gone behind the horizon.

Aang frowned. "I'm gonna put on another burst of speed," he told Sokka. "Will you be alright?"

"Can you make it all the way if we go faster?"

"Only one way to find out," Aang admitted, and he began using his free arm to bend air behind them even faster. It was very tiring supporting two of them at this pace, especially after having flown so far already, but he was already starting to make out individual guards on the wall. He put on another burst of speed, his arms heavy from the constant bending. "Get ready to land," he called to Sokka over the roaring wind in his ears.

There were shouts on the outer wall as the Avatar shot over them and straight into the city without pause. Aang was close to the palace now. His plan was just to head straight for it. He knew if he stopped he likely wouldn't get airborne again, and dealing with getting past Zuko's guards would likely take too long, even with Avatar privileges. They took their jobs very seriously. He was so focused on the palace he didn't even notice the people on the outer wall until Sokka said something.

"Are they… Those don't look like Fire Nation soldiers…"

Already almost past the wall, Aang chanced a glance backwards at them. They were dressed all in black, even with cloths pulled over their mouths, and they had something red tied on their arms… Definitely not Zuko's guards. His gaze wandered slightly towards the nearest watchtower. There he finally saw the uniforms he expected, but the men wearing them appeared to be tied up and gagged in their own watchtower. Aang circled back around the tower one time. "I don't feel good about this," he admitted to Sokka.

"Neither do they," Sokka agreed, pointing to the agitated warriors in black. "Clearly they don't like us, but it looks like they weren't expecting the Avatar to just fly in so suddenly. Let's go now, before they figure out a way to stop us."

Aang agreed. No sooner had he turned from the watchtower to head towards the palace then a whooshing sound caught his attention. He swerved, just barely avoiding a flying boulder, and Sokka tipped off the glider. Aang dived, just managing to retrieve the Water Tribe warrior. He caught Sokka by the belt and hung on. He couldn't keep the glider up with one hand and hold his brother-in-law. They were slowly going down.

Aang looked down for somewhere to land and saw that the boulder he had dodged had smashed into the homes of Fire Nation civilians, completely destroying two. People were running about, some were screaming.

"WHY WOULD THEY FIRE AT THEIR OWN PEOPLE!?" Sokka shouted.

"How did they fire," Aang asked back more quietly.

"LIKE THAT!" Sokka shouted, pointing back at the wall.

Aang's head spun round to see what appeared to be an earthbender all dressed in black, launching more rocks from the wall at Aang. "Earthbenders!?" he yelled to Sokka. "What's going on!"

"I don't know but that boulder is gonna crush more innocent people."

Aang barely bit back a curse. He rarely cursed, but this situation warranted one.

"We're landing," he told Sokka. "We can't have them killing people with their terrible aim."

Aang dropped to the ground and Sokka stumbled, skidding across the ground on his heels before landing on his butt hard. Aang landed lightly and prepared to catch the huge boulder with earthbending. This had never been his strong suit…

Around them people were poking their heads out of buildings, fear and hope painting their faces. Aang tried to ignore them and focus on the rock. _Meet it head on,_ he reminded himself. He exhaled, and turned his feet into the ground. His arms shot out, and he began sliding backwards across the pavement. His arms were exhausted from airbending all afternoon, but the boulder was dropping down on them, and he could not let it crush anyone. He bent his knees deeper and push back against the boulder's decent, stopping it only a few feet away from his own face. With a sigh, he dropped it into the street. He was dimly aware of people cheering.

"So… I think maybe the Fortune Teller was right?" Sokka statement was still half question, as if even after all this he was reluctant to believe it.

"Yeah. We need to get to Zu-KAH!" Aang cried out as an arrow nicked his leg.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted, drawing his swords.

A whistle blew, and black figures appeared on all the rooftops around them, red armbands tied on each of them. But these were not the same as the soldiers on the walls. Their eyes had markings… "Yuyan Archers," Aang whispered, as each drew and knocked a bow.

"We can take 'em," Sokka declared with a confidence he clearly did not feel.

"Yes, I can," Aang replied. "You have another job."

"Don't even think about it," Sokka started. "Katara would kill me if I didn't have your back-"

"And Zuko will die if you don't have his," Aang reminded Sokka. "Not to mention this will start another hundred year war…" Sokka grumbled. Aang bumped his shoulder. "Hey, I got this."

Sokka nodded. "Fine."

"Right. Bend your knees."

"What!? Why! NOOOOOOoooooooooooooo!" Sokka cry trailed off as Aang punched the ground with his feet, sending the warrior launching from a slab of rock towards the top of the palace walls.

A few Yuyan lifted bows towards Sokka, but none fired. The move had been too sudden and too strong. Each of them knew a shot would be wasted, and apparently they were happy to take Avatar over the random swordsman he had brought along. He could feel them waiting for an order, but he held up his hand. "Wait," he shouted, and he felt the Yuyan pause. Not a single one of them glanced at another, no one giving away their leader, but eight faces were locked tightly on Aang's. "There are civilians here. Let's either move this, or let them leave."

No one answered, but after a moment, there was another whistle. Their postures relaxed, though they continued to keep their bows drawn and focused directly on Aang. He didn't waste a second. "Everyone get out now," he shouted. "Don't stop for anything. Grab your kids and go."

There was a moment's hesitation, then a young man scooped up his son, and grab his wife's hand. "Thank you Avatar!" he shouted as he ran from the street.

That was it. Everyone in hearing distance began running.

Aang sat down to wait. Behind him, the sun set, and the moon, hovering in the eastern sky glowed red.

 _Get to Zuko, Sokka!_

* * *

"My King, if possible, I-"

"No."

How long had this been going on for Zuko couldn't tell anymore. Day in day out her beaming face was there to greet him. It was slowly but surely becoming part of his routine.

At the library.

During his meditation.

Even during the quiet free times he had to himself in the gardens.

She had been enough at it all day.

"How long are you planning on following me today, Meng?" Zuko rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Well let's see, today you've just finished meeting with your military council, then there is dinner with lady Kaguya, than afterwards it's-"

"So in other words all day." Zuko concluded in a defeated sigh.

Meng smiled and shrugged.

This had been amusing at first, something he tolerated (truthfully he just didn't had the heart to turn her away). It was slowly something he was beginning to regret. For weeks now the oracle-in-training had been tailing his every footstep like a shadow when she was permitted to. His guards seemed to pose no objections less he told them so... hence his current predicament. Meng was gradually becoming a part of his daily council and each and every single day she would ask him the same question.

And every single time he would start and end with the same answer.

 _No._

 _No more predictions._

Zuko allowed her request of staying in the palace. He would even allow her constant need to follow him incessantly (She was harmless enough) but he would pay no more heed to her predictions. Lesser minds concerned themselves with needless worrying of the future. He was forged from better stock. He had already taken as much precaution as he thought was necessary and still the girl thought it wasn't enough.

There was only so much tolerance Zuko was willing to give. Leaving the capital during the busiest time of the year was not an option for the Phoenix King of the Fire Nation. Not to mention it felt like the coward's way out. No, If anything were to happen to the proud golden eyed king he would face it head on. Like he had always done.

Still she made for some pleasant company. Truth be told, Zuko had been feeling the heavy air of solitude much more than usual, A burden all great rulers and kings carried with them; after all no one was more lonelier than the man atop of a mountain. Mai was one of the few comforts he had during such times. With her gone there was only so much work he could throw himself into before the bitter feeling loneliness would crept back in. Meng's presence (annoying it may be) was a breath of fresh air. She might throw on a very convincing disguise of a noblewoman but Zuko could see right through her like a transparent mask. It didn't take much convincing on his part to just let the oracle be herself. What he found underneath was a simple, down to earth girl who was easy to like despite her shortcomings.

It seems he was fated to attract women of the same sort. She reminded him of a certain Ba Sing Se girl many lifetimes ago. The memory was one of Zuko's more pleasant yet guarded treasures… a memory that served to remind him to enjoy the small things in life. Spirits only knew he didn't have that many sweet memories.

"All day, for as long as it takes," Meng smiled assuredly, her tone alluring but formal.

"...Of course. For as long as it takes." He repeated her words with exasperation. Somehow he knew she meant it. "Not enough that I have a legion of guards up upon every corner of this palace... yet you still think that something will happen?"

"Not think. I know. It will happen. Tonight. Unless-"

"Yes, yes, I leave the capital and such and such. I'm well aware of this part, as you can see."

"And still you continue to joke about it," Meng sighed.

"Only because it concerns dubious prophecies at best." Zuko curtly addressed, clearly indicating he would entertain no more notion of the topic. "Listen… Meng, it's a beautiful night. The red moon is a rare and treasured sight for firebenders. Can we talk about something else?"

He was raised a prince, it was only proper that he hold to the manners and traditions of one. Harmless small talk was preferable than the awkward silence that sometimes fell between the two of them.

"...Okay. Like what?" The young fortune teller was apprehensive at first, but warmed up to the proposition.

"Alright. Well, I'm curious. How did you managed to get into the business of… predicting the future."

"... You were going to say conning, weren't you?"

Okay, that was just a lucky guess.

"..."

"It's okay. I'm used to all the naysayers. When you've been doing this as long as I have it kinda comes with the territory." She smiled warmly, assuring him that she had seen his ilk of disbelief before. "To tell you the truth I guess I was raised into it. I was an orphan of the war. I didn't really know my real parents. Aunt Wu took me in when I was very little. I guess you could say I thought that following her footsteps was the best thing I could do to repay her for everything she'd ever done for me."

His heart hurt a little. It often did whenever someone mentioned the hundred year war. He did not start the war, but the feeling of immense guilt he had told him he might as well have. The atrocities his people had committed all in the name of conquest were numerous and endless. He wondered if it was even possible to repay all that they had taken away from the people of the other nations.

"I'm… sorry to hear that."

"What? That I wanted to be a fortune teller too?"

"No, I'm sorry about your loss. Your parents and everything. It must have been hard."

For what it was worth, he would apologize for every grievance his subjects had made. It was the least he could do as their king.

"...Thank you, I knew there was a good man behind that scowl." She smiled contently.

"What?"

" I mean, I knew there was one. Considering what you did for Auntie… but these last few weeks I was beginning to think I was mistaken." She gave a small chuckle.

"..." Zuko sighed and looked at the young fortune teller apologetically. "Meng, I… I know I can come off a little… prickly…"

"A little prickly?" another trilling laugh.

"Okay a LOT prickly," he reluctantly admitted. Zuko thought he was past being the angry and sullen teenager he was years ago. Guess he just had too much practice at the craft. "What I'm trying to say is…"

He stopped.

How had he not noticed?

They had just entered the west wing, a common place for him to walk - a commonplace for many who frequented the palace to walk.

But it was oddly empty, and it was too quiet. Too eerie. It made his skin crawl.

Where were his guards? His servants? The Lords and Ladies who should be here or there on various business… The night was still young. Some people should be about.

Something was wrong. Zuko could feel heavy atmosphere. His personal guards have also picked up on the danger as they drew their weapons.

"...Your majesty?" Meng asked concernedly, concern immediately creeping over her face, as if she had been expecting this moment to come all day.

He raised his hand up, telling her to not talk anymore. "Where are the guards stationed here, Jiang Wan?" he asked his standing Captain of the Guard.

"I, I'm not sure, sire. Hei Bo and Pan De are good soldiers. They would not abandon their posts. Zhu Fan said his daughter's birthday was today but I didn't think that was a problem. In fact I just saw him this afternoon."

It was good that Lai Fo's substitute had the same camaraderie his predecessor had with the other guards but Jiang Wan lacked the steely presence Lai Fo had.

"I did not asked for their life story, I asked for their location."

"I… I will- Your Majesty look out!" Jiang Wan rushed to his side in a blink of an eye.

The young soldier shoved into his King, and Zuko stumbled back a few steps as Jiang Wan dived in front of him, grunting twice. His face contorted in pain as he fell forward. Zuko's eyes widened. His back was riddled with black shafted arrows.

Meng screamed out violently. Apparently whatever she had seen in her prophecies had not prepared her for this.

It was archers?! How?!

Intruders in the palace!

These thoughts went by in a second for Zuko. "Wan!" he heard himself shout, and then he was catching the falling form of his imperial guard.

Time seemed to rush back in on him as he eyed the dark shafts of the arrow protruding from the young soldier's back. They went in deep. Barbed arrows from the looks of it. Deep red circles began to pool around where the arrowheads were. There was no way he could pull them out without endangering Jiang Wan's life even more.

He could feel the slow, weak breath of the soldier in his arms. He was alive. Barely.

He was careful as he moved the young soldier who had shielded him from harm. He still wasn't sure where the attack had come from.

All of a sudden all the lanterns and torches around them were snuffed out, robbing the palace wing of their only light source as darkness began to envelope them.

This was not boding well at all.

"Your Highness!" The twin counterpart of Jiang Wan spoke out, What was his name? Guan… Guan Ping! The other young guard was quick to act. "This way!" The young guard hugged a nearby wall, concealing his location from where the arrows had come from.

Zuko agreed. It was hard to fight what he could not see - not to mention they were a man down. They needed to retreat.

"Meng! Hurry! Between me and Guan Ping!" He could tell the young fortune teller was afraid. He reached out an open hand to her. "Meng!"

Reluctantly he saw her head nod. She took his hand, her own shaking, but she moved in agreement with his orders and fell in place between the two warriors with a steady step.

Zuko looked Gaun Ping directly in the eyes. "Protect the girl! She comes first!" he ordered sternly.

"King Zuko, I-" Meng protested.

Gaun Ping also disagreed. "Your Majesty-"

"That is an order, soldier! I will be right behind you. Just go!"

He hefted the gravely injured Jian Wan's arm over his shoulder. If his guard had anymore concerns he kept them to himself. With some reluctance Guan Ping nodded his head in compliance.

Cautiously they began to move out of their current location and into another dim hallway.

"I… I'm so sorry, my King… I have… failed you…" Jiang Wan wheezed out the words, barely clinging to consciousness.

"Save your breath Wan, I'd rather have a soldier I can send home alive to his mother than a dead valiant one." He chastised the boy, hoping to make light of the grim situation. "... You did well, my friend. You did not fail at all. In fact, remind me to give you a promotion when we get of this alive."

He could feel the young man was about to protest when another hail of arrows came crashing through the windows and fell like hail onto a portion of the hallway. One landed inches away from Zuko's left toes.

Meng gave out another cry of fright and fell back as she retreated, her manners falling away as she cursed colorfully.

"The king is over there!" He heard a loud cry from the outside.

It only served to amplify what he knew. He was definitely the intended prey. And not by some mere assassin. From the looks of it… an army.

An all out open war for his life.

Whoever they were, they held considerable amount of power and influence to pull this off. Where in Agni where his own guards when he needed them?!

But why?! Why here?! Why now?!

A lone assassin could have easily done as much damage. Someone with skills like Mai would have been a threat equal to if not greater than this.

Unless…

His face turned into a scowl upon realizing the fact.

Of course… They needed to send a message for the whole world to see.

This was not an just assassination. This was meant to be a Coup.

… Damned usurpers.

With that many eyes watching for him, there was no way the four of them could escape unnoticed.

"Ping! Take him."

The soldier gave his King a confused look at first before figuring out what he meant. Than Guan Ping took hold of the groaning Jiang Wan, waiting upon his liege Lord's next command. "You heard them. They are after me. So when I make a run for it you take him and Meng here and get as far away from the palace as you can. Take the secret tunnels if you must. I will meet you on the outskirts by the lake. If I am not there within the hour, leave and go to the Jasmine Dragon. Wait for further instructions and not a word to my uncle."

"But King Zuko!"

"I won't be questioned twice tonight, Ping! Do as you are told!" Spirits he was trying to save their lives! Could they just let him do that for once?!

"My Lord-"

Zuko took a firm grip and clasped the back of the young man's head. Much like a father would a son. "This man saved my life tonight," he told Ping, nodding at Wan. "He deserves your best protection. Understood?" After a moment, Ping nodded. "Good man."

The sound of boots and footsteps were closing in on them. He needed to act now.

"Okay... Run now!"

He leapt into the hallway, white fire blazing his path, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He did not need to turn back to know that the guard would follow his last instruction.

That was until…

"Waiiiiiiiiiiit!" he heard her feminine cry.

...Of all the…

"Meng!" He turned around and spotted the young fortune teller, breathing heavily but miraculously keeping up with his pace. Her skirts were hitched up above her knees and she was running full out with all the grace of a farm girl. "What are you doing here?!" He barked at her angrily.

"You... can't... be alone! You know what the prophecy says!" She huffed and puffed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!" This girl was either braver than he thought or just plain mad. "Grr! Why can't you follow instructions?!" he growled out his frustration, not slowing down his tempo by any bit.

"Excuse me, Mr. High and Mighty!" she shot back, an earthy accent cutting her words short. "For… for your information... I am NOT one of your soldiers to order around!"

For a split second a pair of determined blue eyes came to mind. His frustration was hitting a boiling point now.

When did all women started talking like Katara?!

"Grah! Fine!" He abruptly grabbed her hand and pulled him closer to his side, urging her to keep up. "This way then!"

Zuko and Meng tore through the palace, the red moon streaming through any open windows they passed. Zuko knew they had to keep moving until they got somewhere safe… but where was there anywhere safe now?

* * *

Aang pushed himself back up to his feet. Most of the civilians had cleared out now.

A few old people had needed to move more slowly and one kid went back for a dog, but in two or three minutes the street was clear. Aang had taken the time to tear a strip off his robes and tie it about his leg. He could feel the arrows on him, but the archers waited. However, by the time the street was clear, what had been eight archers was now close to twenty-two, if Aang had indeed seen them all.

Still, what were a hundred archers to an airbender?

It wasn't their numbers he was worried about. He patted his leg. It didn't hurt. In fact it was the opposite. It was already completely numb. It didn't seem to want to hold any real weight. Worse, the numbness was creeping up the limb very quickly. He didn't just have to win, he had to win fast, and the three minutes he had already wasted were about all he could spare.

The last old woman ducked off the street. The archers tensed.

A shrill whistle range and instantly arrows fired. Aang slammed his fists together and a ball or wind surrounded him, sending all the perfectly aimed arrows ricocheting wildly back at their owners. Many didn't fly straight at anyone, and very few were actually pointed towards the enemy, but it soon became clear that every shot fired was a potential friendly fire, and none had a chance of touching Aang. However, Aang was getting number. This stalemate had to end.

Whipping up an airball, he slung his numb leg across his good one and shot across the ground at full speed. Yuyan pursued, bolts flying after Aang, but he easily lifted the earth behind him to absorb any shots. The he lifted the earth in front of him, making a launch pad for a loop-d-loop. He ran up the ramp, launched up over the building on his air scooter, and he saw the surprise in the Yuyan's faces as his move caught them by surprise. When he was directly over his closest pursuers he bent the air about him with a waterbending technique meant to move a tidal wave. The whirlwind of air blew the archers away in every direction, and Aang knew many wouldn't be getting up any time soon. He landed his scooter and took off in another direction as quickly as he could.

A majority of the archers were down, but a few still followed, and whistles from them were clearly drawing more. Aang was too fast for anyone archer, but soon whistles were coming from all about him. _They want to corner me…_

His second leg was going numb. He dropped his air scooter and took to burying his feet in the earth, propelling himself forward with his arms, making the earth swell like the sea as he surfed it, using the rocks to keep his unsteady legs straight. He made a bee-line for the palace walls.

He shot down an open street and saw the inner wall rising up before him. Twelve Yuyan blocked his way, having cornered him in a straight shot road with no turns, and perfect shots. Clearly they expected him to dodge, but he was losing agility to the poison. All he had left now was momentum.

They fired. He tore off the side of a building to use a shield, seeing the shocked faces of the inhabitants inside it for a second before he blew past them. He bent it in front of him like a shield as he drove himself forward across the earth as fast as his remaining arm could carry him. He barrelled into the Yuyan full speed, sending anyone who didn't dodge flying, and tossing his shield aside.

He launched himself as he had Sokka before, straight at the wall, and bent the air so he went into a whirling spin mid-air, extending his arms before him like a diver. He hit the wall like a drill, and bore a hole straight through it, popping out the other side and skidding to the ground. He'd made it to the center. Whatever resistance Zuko and his men were putting up, this was likely to be the hub.

There was the sound of feet running towards him. He grabbed a branch to pull himself up, turning his head towards what he expected to be Zuko's men, his allies.

He groaned as he realized it was more enemies.

By their stances, there were two waterbenders, three earthbenders, and about twenty soldiers. Not to mention the remaining six Yuyan that had been after him were taking up positions on the wall. His left hand was starting to tingle numbly.

Time for the trump card.

"We've got him, men!" one the red-bandana guys shouted. "Do not back down. We are prepared for this. Even the Avatar is human!"

Aang pushed off the branch, feeling air sweeping around him to levitate him. His mind went blank, and filled with so many other thoughts at the same time. The sensation was maddening and peaceful, insanity shared with those he trusted, with himself. A warm glow spread from his head down his limbs and his eyes opened, with the hazy glow that said he was no longer in control. The Avatar state.

"We are only _part_ human," he cried out in the voices of hundreds at once.

"Attack!" the voice yelled, and all the fighters present moved at the same time.

But so did hundreds of Avatars. Much of it was blank to Aang. Some parts he saw clearly, as many men were blown aside, as fire bombs were bent to nothing but smoke with a single gesture, as waterwhips evaporated at the same moments the made contact with the Avatar's skin… but other parts were controlled by other Avatars and he was less than even a bystander. But it was all right. The cacophony of Avatars all had the same goal. Survive. And they moved flawlessly together until all the soldiers they could see were downed. A few stray arrows still pinged uselessly off their air shields, but the threat stood mostly negated.

They turned towards the remaining arrows when a shift in the wind behind them caught their attention.

They spun, something attacking from behind. Above them on the palace roof stood a man with a mask, and two archers. They fired a net.

It passed through the windwall and stuck the Avatars. The force of it, weighted somehow, pulled them downwards towards the ground. They struggled up, and they instantly thought _BURN IT_. But fire did not stop the net.

Confused, their remaining hand groped at the bindings. _METAL._

Now Aang really did curse. If he died in the Avatar State, the Avatar itself would be ended, never to be reborn. There was another airbender in the world, Zaheer, and Aang was almost completely numb. He had a few choices, retain Avatar state, and bury himself in the earth, but if he did go completely numb, it would be possible to lose control, and he could die down there just as easily. The other was to release the Avatar state, and face whatever came next alone… _WE ARE SORRY,_ the voices whispered. _WE HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE._

Aang dropped the Avatar state. However, he knew he couldn't let this be his end yet. The faces of his family paraded before him, Katara, Bumi, Kya, even Sokka, Zaheer and his friends. But his children stood out strongest. He wanted to go home to them. With his last remaining strength he raised his hand into the air. "Enough!" he called. "I surrender. Take me to whoever leads you."

Negative jing reminded him to wait and listen. Whoever orchestrated the attack wanted him captured alive - why else use paralysis and a net? Perhaps it would be best to surrender the fight for now. There were too many variables. He needed to find some answers. What better way than to ask the source directly?

His hand dropped uselessly at his side as numbness set in, and he saw the masked face looming over him. "We did it!" the voice cried triumphantly. "We took down the Avatar!"

Around them came the battered but exultant cheers of the fighters.

 _But if Zuko and Zaheer both live,_ Aang thought, _then I don't matter._ After that the world went black, his last vision was of the masked man cheering, his red-banded arm raised victoriously into the air.

* * *

Zuko and Meng were winded to say the least. There had been only a few tortured stops when they hid from the voices of the intruders. Outside there were explosions ringing through the air. Someone was fighting back, and Zuko smiled with pride to know it. But here, inside the palace, they were still very alone, and in very much danger.

With no way of knowing where the enemy were, they were bound to run into trouble sooner or later. The trick was to be ready at any moment, to never think he was safe. Mere seconds after he thought that, an unknown patrol of four darkly clad men barred their way. The faces were unfamiliar but tied on their arms were a deep crimson cloth. Each one held dao blades in their hands.

He doubled his pace, racing towards them. "Meng when I let go, you keep running forward!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

As soon as he was within distance he made a leap, splitting his legs in the air, taking out two of them off guard. Their dao swords fell from their grip and landed into his.

He could not have asked for a greater turn of events. He really didn't want to use firebending in such close quarters with Meng around.

"Ahhhh!" Meng yelled out loud as she did what she was told, running straight at the oncoming party.

The remaining two hefted their blades high and brought down their swords on the passing panicking woman.

Zuko was there to meet their blades with his own newly found swords, letting Meng passed by unharmed.

RIght afterwards he kicked one of them towards the other before bolting after Meng.

"Where we going anyway?!" she asked, her tone breathless with tightly controlled panic.

"My private studies. There's a secret passage there we can use!"

As if to put holes in his plan he saw from the corner of his eyes two arrows fling his way with dangerous accuracy.

The first he dodged as he stepped to the side with ease. The other he mercilessly cut down with his dao blade, smiting it in half with a single swing. He let out a breath as it fell harmlessly on the ground, and couldn't deny himself a proud grin. He still had it.

He glanced around. Where were they even firing from?! It's like he was dealing with phantoms.

A small 'ping' and a sound like a breath of air meant more arrows were being shot with deadly precision. There was only one group in the world he knew that could shoot so perfectly, with such range and concealment. Only one school trained archers for such expert feats. Whoever his enemies were, they were definitely intent on finishing what they started. Few knew about the existence of the fabled archers of Yuyan, much less knew how to recruit them to their cause.

"Zuko!" Meng shouted.

"I'm fine! Keep going! Make a left turn down that hallway!"

They both did but soon enough they were greeted by four of the infamous archers. Two knelt on the ground, while the other two stood behind them. They were blocking the narrow hallway completely. In a straight, tight space like this, Zuko knew killing himself and Meng would be as easy as shooting a fish in a barrel for these men.

They let loose their arrows.

There was no time to waste. Zuko as he sprang into action before the bows even completed their twangs.

Leaping in front of Meng he flourished his blades around creating a wave of white hot fire that engulfed and consumed the flying projectiles. Four piles of ash fell at his feet.

He had less than a second to act. The Yuyan were known to be able to shoot just as quickly as they could aim.

He made a mad dash towards his assailants. Nothing was more disruptive to a band of archers than a stray melee fighter in their midst.

At least that's what he had hoped.

These Yuyan were trained to react. To fight. To Kill.

His blades only hit air as the quartet reacted accordingly and leapt backwards to gain some much needed distance.

Good. They fell for his feint. He slashed the dao sword upward, a trail of flames followed his gesture, erupting when they came in contact with the rooftops. Free falling debris came scattering downwards. The Yuyan were caught off guard by the bold and unorthodox move. Fortunately, they were completely buried by tiles, wood, and stone.

His victory grin was cut short however. A sharp pain in his left arm caused him to wince. Looking at the source of his pain he found blood freely dripping down it, a huge gash was on his bicep.

He hadn't felt anything touch him... Zuko cursed at himself silently. He was definitely going to feel that in the morning.

He motioned for Meng to carry on, his breath heavy. He had been running for close to forty minutes now, and sadly he was not the young teenager he used to be. Zuko was reluctant to admit it, but fatigue was slowly getting to him.

Blood and fatigue. Two common signs that often meant defeat in battle.

He couldn't afford to lose. Meng's life was at stake as well as his, but even more than that, if this was a coup, the state of his entire nation was at stake, with the Fire Nation came the fate of the whole world… Such it was to be Fire Lord today.

Meng must have seen him hesitate for a bit because she went up to him as she tore off a good portion of the robe from her hem.

"What are you-"

She shushed him almost immediately as she began to wrap a solid makeshift bandage around his injury. "Dun worry 'bout it. Now I'll run faster." She tied the bandage, and took a breath, composing herself somewhat. "This should keep you from bleeding out any more," she said more politely, clearing her throat. "But we definitely need to stitch that wound. It's pretty nasty."

He thanked her wordlessly before gesturing for both of them to keep going. It wouldn't do them any good to waste another minute when they were surrounded by their foes.

Luckily they manage to avoid any more encounters, and soon enough they found themselves standing in front of Zuko's private sanctum.

They were almost home free.

Zuko opened the door cautiously. The door squeaked open but revealed no one.

Both sighed with relief.

They made their way in before closing the door behind them, eager to hide their presence.

"Quick, there's a hidden lever behind that statue over there." Zuko pointed to the bronze statue closest to Meng. "Pull it."

"Which one?"

Before he could reply the glass ceiling came crashing down, revealing six more assassins with the same red marking upon their arms. Zuko covered his face to protect his eyes from the glass as he prepared himself for another round.

They all but ignored Meng this time as they focused their attention more on Zuko. Two of them were firebenders, obvious from the way their fists threw blasts of intense orange flames. Perhaps they didn't get the memo. He parted the wave of flames easily with one hand before he spun his way past the two of them, igniting their attire in the process.

He was the Fire Lord. The Phoenix King. That paltry showing of firebending was not even worth the effort. His white flames turned to orange as they licked their way up the bender's clothes, and until they turned orange they seemed to be out of control.

The third man surprised him, taking on a familiar, yet foreign stance. A… waterbender?! Before he could complete his thoughts the man shot out a torrential stream of water which solidified at the very last second, turning the blue liquid into a deadly ice spear.

The move caught the young king off guard. He tried to back off but he couldn't get enough of a distance. The very tip of it pierced through his shoulder with such ease that he may as well have been paper before it.

"Gah!" he hollered in pain.

Careless! He got too damn careless! Aang wouldn't have gotten hit by a move like that.

At this rate the waterbender had the advantage, Zuko was off balance and the assassin clearly had another open shot.

A large ceramic vase flew past him and hit the waterbender directly in the forehead, knocking him to the ground.. He turned to see that Meng had hurled the object. "Fight fair, ya stupid jerks!" she yelled before skittering back to her hiding place.

He owed her that one. Zuko began to concentrate at the task at hand. His nose snorted out steam as he raised his body temperature. It wasn't long before the ice tip began to melt from his shoulder, blood and water mixing as it trailed down his chest.

The only ones left were the two female attackers. They were unarmed. That practically told him what he needed to know. They were benders. But of what?

"Sorry ladies," he called. "I learned a long time ago that if you don't hit girls, they'll just kill you. So don't expect me to go easy on you."

They did not respond except to glance at on another. Than one woman vaulted into the air before she pounded the ground where he stood, Zuko had already jumped aside. The way the marble floor exploded upward could only mean one thing.

An earthbender.

You gotta be kidding. What was this?! Was the whole world conspiring his demise or something?

He had no time to contemplate the matter. Both women stepped into a mirrored stance, the ground answered their call and armored their fists into solid stone.

So the dance began. Rock fist and dao blades. The women fighters were formidable. They showed no openings, and they were definitely stronger than the regular earth benders he had fought in his youth. Every blow he blocked from their rock gauntlets sent a shock to his hands, and his blades sang loudly from the beating. If they kept it up they would eventually overpower him, or break a sword.

On the ground, he knew it was futile to overcome an earthbender. But in the air…

He ran past one and slid under her feet. Careful to avoid her retaliatory blows he ran up a wall before somersaulting behind her. At the apex of his flip he turned and used his momentum to throw out a devastating slash, infused by his firebending. The result was an explosion of firepower that sent the woman flying through a wall. A satisfying smack that must have been her head on stone reassured him she was down for the count.

The last opponent standing cursed at his triumph before flying into a fit of rage and ran to tackle him. She caught him with her shoulder, sending both of them on the ground, and Zuko cursed as he dropped his weapons.

Zuko slid across the ground, feeling his formal robes tearing as he did. When they stopped, she was on top, ready to pummel his face down with unbreakable stone infused fists.

He took hold of her arms with his.

Desperate times… desperate measures.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, air rushing from his lungs towards her chest - air, and fire. She reeled backwards to avoid the stream, her robes catching instantly as his white flames licked the fabric across her chest. "Watch out!" Meng shouted.

At first Zuko didn't understand. The earthbender was struggling to beat the fire out of her robes. Then he understood. In her confusion she didn't see she was moving dangerously close to the window.

She tripped, and her momentum carried her straight through the glass window. Before he could do a thing, she was through the opening and falling to her doom.

 _Well, sucks to be her._

Exhausted but triumphant he eyed Meng, gesturing for her to pull the lever.

Trembling, she did so.

Never had Zuko been more happy to hear the sound of earth rumbling as a hidden doorway revealed itself from one of his bookcase.

"L…. let's go…" he panted.

But as the rumbling of the trapdoor faded, the pounding of footsteps could be heard close by.

"I heard fighting! Quick! Fire Lord Zuko must be this way!"

He groaned inwardly… How many more men could they throw at him?

"Zuko?"

"Quickly, you go down that tunnel. There's a match and torch at the bottom of the stairs. Follow it all the way to the end. You can't miss it. You'll feel a breeze once you're getting close."

"What about you?"

"They're too close. I need to buy you some time to make sure they don't know about the tunnels. Once we're clear I'll be right behind you."

"No way, 'member what I told you?"

"Meng, I am not having this arguement with you right now."

"An' I told you, I can't leave you alone!" She started walking towards him with conviction.

 _Damn it, Meng._

"Why do you care so much?! You're not my girlfriend or my wife! You're no one to me... " What did it matter if this strangely loyal girl was here or not, the truth was, he _was_ alone, and had been for some time.

"No!" Meng shouted, drawing herself up proudly. "Maybe I'm not, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you! I'm your friend! I don't want to see you die!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Between their arguing, he didn't hear the sixth person who had crashed through the window, but they saw their opportunity.

A silent assailant, he had waited for the right moment. While yelling, Zuko didn't hear the silent drawing of a bow. Didn't hear the notching of a black arrow or the twang of it being released.

Until it was too late.

Until the Yuyan made the arrow sing.

The deadly shaft whirled flawlessly into the air, cutting through the wind and creating a wailing sound of death.

The archer calculated everything. The King was completely unprepared. He was staring the shaft face on as it came for his unprotected chest. It would have been the perfect shot … if not for Meng.

Somehow, though her back was to it, though there was no way she heard or saw it with normal human insight, she saw it before it happened. "Arrow!" she shouted, and like Wan, pushed hard into Zuko, to shove him out of the way of the deadly shot.

But the arrow somehow still hit its mark.

Because Zuko had moved when Meng pushed him. He had stood firm, moving her behind himself, shielding her with his own body. The black shaft had found its target, the arrow lodged itself in his chest. "Once tonight was enough…" he whispered painfully.

"No!" Meng cried out.

But he had just enough strength in him, enough left for one last shot. With a cry of anger he tossed out an enormous fireball that blew the archer away from the rooftop, leaving only ashes in his stead.

That was all he had. Strength was failing, and he could feel himself fall backwards.

The young fortune teller caught him before that happened. Panic, fear, guilt, her face showed all of her emotions. "No… no… How could this happen - it… I saw… But not this! This… this is my fault!"

"...Wh… what are you… talking about?..." Zuko struggled to say the words. He had trouble breathing, much less talk.

"I… I… I caused this… I'm… I'm a self fulfillin' prophecy!" she wailed.

He could see the tears in her eyes. Another woman he had made cry. How many more would he make cry before he left this world?

No. No more.

This was it.

"...You… you idiot…" He flicked her forehead with what remained of his strength. "...I told you… I don't believe… in prophecies…"

"...But… but…"

They said in extreme cases of danger the body's senses often heightened itself to almost supernatural levels, warning of any more incoming threats or dangers.

In this dire moment Zuko believed it. He could hear more of them coming towards their locations. There was just no way that both of them were going to come out of this alive. He was bleeding profusely… and he could feel the arrow was laced with something. His own blood was boiling against him.

But, at least one of them could still make it.

"Hey… help me up." He urged her.

"But… but ya shouldn't move around with that arrow in-"

"Meng… we… we both need to get out… of here as soon as possible… So let's... go…"

With his encouragement she fell for the lie, helping him to his feet.

No sooner had she done that he pushed her as hard as he could towards the tunnel.

She fell flat on her butt, aghast and confused.

Zuko hit the lever one more time, almost collapsing on it.

"ZUKO!" She held out her hand in futility as the massive stone door was already collapsing downwards.

"...It was nice to have met you, Meng."

Zuko groaned in pain as he slipped off the lever. The cold ground rose to meet him, offering no solace. His will was strong but the flesh was weak. His body ached and buckled under his commands.

His hands struggled as he desperately reached and sought out his fallen dao sword, mere inches from his grip.

A masked assailant kicked it effortlessly away. Zuko struggled to remember when he had entered the room, but found he could not. The blade was ringing as it spun out of reach, crying out for its master.

"I have to admit it… I never thought you'd be this tough to bring down. But, ohhhhh, did you ever put up a fight." The assassin's words were laced with admiration despite his aggravated attitude. "You took on my entire squad, plus a contingency of our troops. And LOOK AT YOU. Still holding on, even near your end."

Zuko's eyes defiantly stared at the soulless mask, desperate to stay conscious. He was losing a lot of blood.

"What was it your Grandfather Azulon was fond of saying? 'Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame.'"

The assailant's torch burned with hot intensity and he hefted it high over his head.

"Tell me great king, can a phoenix burn?"


	11. Chapter 10:Reunions In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

 _artsyelric: get ready for feels!_

 **Trombe: So part of of this story is we wanted to do a little more exploring into Avatar's lore. Particularly the concept of spirits and such. So we created some things based on a few of our favorite references from books and video games. Message us if you figured out who we based our spirits on.**

Also don't worry if things are starting to feel too fast, we will come back to a more usual pace when we write the next chapter from Sokka's point of view on the escape.

* * *

 **What I Always Loved About You**

 **Chapter 10:Reunions In The Dark**

* * *

The red moon hung eerily over the sky. Katara could feel the pull of it in her very core. Every person who walked past her was a mass of blood veins and beating heart, all alive, all ebbing and flowing, all so easy to bend if she only-

She took a calming breath.

Bloodbending was still one style of waterbending she planned to take to her grave.

 _Give me a break, Yue,_ Katara prayed to the moon spirit. _You don't usually hit me so hard with the bloodbending thing._ She wondered if it was a bad omen, and quickly raised her palm towards the moon. _Look out for Sokka tonight,_ she prayed instead. _He and Aang could really use you._

All that happened was the call of the veins of a passing sailor. Katara sighed. It was giving her a stomach ache.

"Draw sail!" Bato shouted. "Prepare to enter Fire Nation waters!"

They sailed through the open gates into Li Ming Du Shi's harbors.

No guards stopped them.

No harbormaster appeared.

No naval ships approached.

The palace was far away, Katara could not see it from here, the ship was too low.

But neither could they see anyone else.

"I don't like it," Bato whispered.

Beside him Lai Fo nodded. "Something is wrong."

Bato looked at his Winter Daughter. "What do you want to do?"

Katara hesitated. "Let's go to the harbor and check it out," she decided. "But if anything comes up, don't wait. Get the ship and the kids out of here."

The Captain nodded, and gave the commands to dock the ship. They sailed through the maze of Fire Nation warships, all without so much as a guard. Lai Fo frowned each time they past one of these somber, abandoned monstrosities.

Eventually they found an open spot big enough for their comparably small vessel, and it was hardly any time after that before the Water Tribe sailors had the ship tied off and were dropping the gangplank.

Katara had seen silhouettes of people running about the walls, caught snippets of faces in homes they sailed passed ducking behind windows. At one point they had even seen a group of Fire Nation soldiers running through a street, but now they were alone again beneath the red moon, and no one seemed to want to be the first one to disembark.

In the distance Katara could see smoke rising from more than one place. "I know this is the Fire Nation," she whispered to Lai Fo, "but…"

"No," he agreed. "That is not normal. Or that." He pointed to the walls they had just sailed past. There was a yellow and red striped flag flying across the battlement he was indicating. "That means for civilians to get inside and hide until a danger is past." He glanced backwards at the children and his wife. "I do not mean to sound the coward, but it is my job to protect, and defend. Perhaps some of us should heed the flags…"

Katara nodded. "I agree." She raised her voice. "Bato, I am getting off, but I need you to do me a favor."

"If you're getting off, my men and I are coming with you," he insisted.

"Bato-"

"Your father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you, Katara," he told her sternly. "And I would never forgive myself either."

"That's why I need a favor," she admitted. "If the boys are… having any troubles… they might need me. We said we'd meet here, at the harbor, if anything happened. So I need to be here. But Lai Fo says being here is not safe right now."

"We can protect ourselves," Bato assured her.

Katara smiled at the proud warrior. "I know, but so can I. Who we _need_ to protect… is Zaheer. He is an entire nation's hope for a future and we have made a big mistake, brought him to a very dangerous place. If something like the last 100 year war is about to happen again, the last thing we want is to have an airbender - the last airbender besides the Avatar - sitting in their harbor." Bato grumbled at that. "We have a responsibility to him more than anything we hold to each other. Aang can't fight if we don't keep that boy safe."

"You want me to sail out of here and wait for a signal, don't you?" Bato predicted.

"You can outrace any one of these clunky Fire Nation warships if you need to. But not if they close the gate at the end of the harbor. Go out, and when it's safe, I will have Zuko fly a blue flag up the flagpoles on the wall. If anything goes wrong…"

"You want me to leave you, and Sokka, and your husband, and take the kids somewhere safe don't you?" Katara nodded, hoping she wasn't crying. Bato grumbled. "Then you should be with us. I'll stay in case Sokka and Aang show up."

"I'm the only healer," she reminded. "They might need me."

"The Fire Nation has healers," Bato protested.

Lai Fo cleared his throat. "Begging your pardon, Captain, but none like her. Not to mention, if this isn't a victory, those healers might be unavailable to us."

Katara smiled her thanks at the praise. "Also, Bato, if things go wrong, but anyone makes it to this point, I can use waterbending to get us back to your ship. Even if they close the gate I can bubble under it, than freeze an ice block and use swamp bending to row us to you."

"I don't like it," Bato admitted. "I should be here, not playing nursemaid, but… I can see I'm not going to win this. Lai Fo, what are your plans?"

"I think my wife and daughter and I will stay," he said. "We will help Katara if we can, but I know where the secret passages from the palace exit near here. I think… Zuko has the Avatar on his side. That is more help than anything I could do for him right now. But I am responsible for the entire royal family, and the secret passages also lead to The Jasmine Dragon. Iroh may not be in his right… He may need assistance. It would also be a relatively safe place for my wife and daughter, and if danger did come, I could get him out through the same tunnels, and bring him here to the rendezvous. We could escape with you if need be."

Katara smiled at this plan. She had almost forgotten Iroh, she was so used to him being able to take care of himself. Clearly Lai Fo knew what mattered to Zuko's heart. "That sounds like a perfect plan," she told him. "Thank you." She cleared her throat. "If we are going to escape to you by bubble I will first send up an ice bomb - do you remember how we learned to explode them at the North Pole? We used that at Bumi's Naming Day."

"Looks like a firework, yes?" Bato asked.

"Right."

"I'll have a man at watch in the crow's nest for a flag or an ice bomb then." Bato looked around. The gangplank was down and secured now. It was past time to disembark. "We wasting time," he said. "Our plan is sound. Shall we move?" They all nodded. "Men," Bato called, "refill our water, and nothing else. We are leaving the harbor and waiting for a signal."

There was confusion, mumbling, and more than a few groans, but no one actually protested, and all got work quickly.

"I'll gather my family and things," Lai Fo said and disappeared.

Katara looked about before seeing Bumi and Kya standing near the starboard rail, pointing out things they liked or wondered about in the Fire Nation. She walked up to them quickly. "Where's Zaheer?"

"Using the head," Bumi answered. "Mom, is everything alright?"

She looked at them. It was truth time, and she didn't have time to sugar coat it. "We're not sure, but that flag there?" she pointed at the one Lai Fo had shown her. "It means that this harbor is not safe. Something is happening, and your dad is out there fighting. I'm sending Bato and the ship back out of the harbor, to keep everyone on it safe."

"But what about Dad?" Kya pouted.

"I'm going to stay and help him. If he gets in trouble, I'll bend us back to the ship and we can all get away together. If nothing does, I'll call you back and we can have our vacation in the Fire Nation."

"If you and Dad are staying," Bumi declared, "then I'm staying too!"

Katara put her hand on his shoulder, and then on Kya's. "I need you two to do something else, something very important, perhaps the most important thing I have ever asked either of you to do. Maybe the most important thing in the whole world tonight."

They both frowned at looked at each other. "What?" the asked, almost in unison.

"Protect Zaheer."

They both groaned. "Ah, Mom! No!" Kya whined.

"Yeah," Bumi agreed. "We wanna help you."

"Then protect him. If… if your dad and I never have an airbender of our own, Zaheer will be the last airbender soon. Many years ago, when I met your dad, he was the last. Without him, the nation of airbenders would fade away into nothing, and the Avatar cycle would eventually break. But you both know airbender history, know everything your dad taught you about it, and you can teach it to Zaheer if you need to. You can help make sure that he isn't the last airbender, that many more come after him." She reached out and pulled them into a tight hug. "I love you both so much, and I wouldn't trade either of you for an airbender. You're both perfect the way you are." She leaned back. "But Sokka and I had to help Aang, and today you two have to help Zaheer. Can you do it?"

Kya's lip quivered. Bumi's hand touched his sister's shoulder, and she steadied. "We can do that."

Katara nodded. "Take his glider away when he isn't looking," she warned them. "If he sees that you're leaving Aang he might try to jump ship again."

"Yes Mom," Bumi grinned, and hugged her. "Come back safe? Dad and Uncle Sokka too?"

"You look out for Zaheer and I'll look out for them, I promise."

Bumi nodded and stepped back. Kya threw herself into her mother's arms. They didn't talk they just held on for a long moment. When they stepped apart, Kya gave a huge sniff and wiped her nose. "Love you Mommy."

"I love you too, baby," Katara told her daughter. "I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

They both squeezed her hands and she almost couldn't let go. She knew it was safer to leave them, knew she had to be the strong one, but letting go of their hands was almost impossible. Her heart breaking inside, she turned away.

Bato squeezed her shoulder as she reached the gangplank. "It'll be alright, Katara. We'll keep them safe and you'll be back together very soon."

She nodded, but didn't speak her thanks. Her hand closed on Bato's and held tight. He mussed her hair like he used to when she was little. "Go on."

She did. Lai Fo was waiting for her. "Let's go," he said. "I'll show you where the palace escape tunnels come out here. There is a good chance that anyone trying to meet up with you here would be using them, so it would be a good spot to wait, and you might even need to hide in there at some point."

Lai Fo led her off the deck, his wife and daughter following behind him without a word, and she was grateful. Part of her still wanted to turn around and go back to her children. But with him leading it was easier to follow then it would have been to walk away on her own. She didn't look back until she was on the streets and off the dock, when the children's faces would be too small to see anymore. The ship was already pulling up the gangplank and preparing to shove off.

"Mom," Hana whispered. "I didn't get to say goodbye to Kya…"

Katara quickly wiped a tear off her cheek. If she wanted to get back to her children, she had a job to do, and it was time to focus on it.

Lai Fo lead them off to the side of the harbor, near the fish wharves. Katara could tell that much by smell alone. He ducked behind a closed up stand where the catch of the day would normally be displayed, and pressed a lever on the side of the door Katara had not seen. The shop door popped open and he lead them into the back. Behind the register and beneath an old carpet was a trap door. A set of stairs led downward into a dark cave that Katara knew must be the tunnels. "There's a torch at the bottom," Lai Fo told her as he broke a leg off a wooden chair. "We'll take this so if you need it you can use it." He wrapped it in an old rag, doused it all with cooking oil, and went to the fireplace to find something to light it with.

"Dad," Hana whispered when the time came. "I don't want to go down there."

"It's okay," Lai Fo told her, and despite his heavy pack with all their things, he lifted his growing daughter up into his arms. "This is the Fire Nation. We don't have to be afraid of the dark." He turned back to Katara. "I hope this blows over and I can greet you formally in the palace tomorrow, standing beside my King again."

Katara smiled. "I would love that more than anything. Thank you for all your help." He shook her hand. "Stay safe," she added, he he began to move carefully down the stairs, still holding Hana.

Pinyin squeezed Katara's hand silently and followed her family. Katara did not shut the door behind them, but she did turn her back on the trapdoor and stare out the window, watching Bato's ship pulling out of the docks.

The little corsair sailed silently past the giant metal warships with no sound but the oars hitting the water. Soon it was out of the docks and into the harbor, sailing towards the gate that would lead it back to the freedom of the open seas. _They'll be safe,_ she told herself. _This way they'll be safe._

Just as she was starting to wonder if sitting here all night had been a stupid choice, if maybe she should be out there helping in a more meaningful way, be looking for the boys, there was a single gong. It began ringing a steady beat, as soon other gongs were joining it. Slowly more did until it felt like the whole city was ringing so loud she felt it shake her boots. It was being echoed all her and she covered her ears. But soon it began to die out. The city was coming alive. People were sticking their heads out. It must have been three in the morning, but thanks to that racket, she could hear children screaming, and voices shouting, some cheers, some worried. She turned her eyes back to the harbor.

The ship was almost out. It just had to pass the gates.

Her eyes turned upwards towards the wall, and the battlements on top that raised and lowered the gate. The gong must have meant something to them. There was movement. It was too far away to make out… but there were people up there firebending. Some sort of battle was happening.

She began to worry.

After a few minutes, however, the lights of the firebenders stopped. It seemed everything would be alright. Bato would be out any moment now.

But then the gates began to close.

WHY! Why would they close the gates? Any ship could pass out. It was coming IN that they should have been stopped.

Bato's ship was almost at the wall. It began to turn aside. A flag was raised, the one they used to show that they were sanctioned traders with the Fire Nation. The gate continued to drop. Bato swung the sails, preparing to move backwards into the harbor, but didn't turn aside yet. Perhaps they were negotiating?

The gate stopped moving. For a split second Katara thought they must have talked their way out.

But then the wall roared and sparks flew.

They were firing cannons at the corsair!

Katara cried out wordlessly, fear clutching her heart, and ran out of the building to the waterside, trying to find the best perspective. The ship was fighting back. Small shadows fell from walls and those cannons ceased fire, but it was not enough. With the entire wall turned on the ship, Bato had no chance. It was sinking. Fire was coming from it. Splashes too small for cannon balls said people were jumping ship.

"NO!"

Katara couldn't breathe. She thought something from inside her must be stuck in her throat. But it didn't matter. She didn't even glance back at the tunnel and secretly open shop, she just ran to the waterside and jumped in, an ice board freezing around her feet.

There were some life boats coming off. Men who would live but be taken captive in a normal fight, but… She gasped in horror, even those were being shot down. Even as her brave tribesmen surrendered whoever was on that wall murdered them. And with them, she was sure, her babies… She had barely started out to sea though when her trained and desperate eye caught sight of something else.

It was moving too fast to be an ordinary life boat, a steady stream behind it propelling it at potentially breakneck speeds. It could only be one thing moving the boat out of the range of cannon balls, there was only one way it had survived.

Waterbending.

Kya! Kya had to be on that ship, she had to be alive. There were no other waterbenders on board, and it was exactly the swampbending style of rowing she and Kya used every day at Air Temple Island to go to Katara's school. Katara returned to her spot by the wall. Behind her on the land she could hear people shouting, now that she could breathe and listen. If Kya went back to the docks, they might be waiting for her.

So Katara returned to her secret store, and shot herself up out of the water to dry land. It was a completely impossible place to land a boat - at least without a waterbender. She shot an ice bomb into the air, not too high, but almost instantly the boat changed directions and headed away from the docks and to her.

Everything in her seemed to melt. Her arms and legs were shaking and her heart was pounding in her chest so fast she thought it might explode. She wanted to mourn the good men on the ship but all she could think about was _Kya's okay._ Spirits, she hoped Bumi was with her. Oh, and Zaheer! She knew he should have been her first thought, but she didn't care. Next she thought of Bato and had to stop herself before moving on to more faces she knew from weeks of being at sea with the crew, and many from years of friendship.

She rubbed her eyes, which were red although she wasn't crying. They were close now, and she began to make out forms. One had a long pole - what she new instantly to be a glider. Zaheer. The one in the back with her hair all askew, waving her arms around to bend the water had to be Kya. But the form in the center took some time. As the little boat got closer, she could finally make it out. Bumi was leaning over someone else, an adult sized body lying prone on the bottom of the lifeboat. After a second more, her throat caught. It was Bato. There was no one else in the boat, just the four of them.

There was a shout from the docks. She hadn't even noticed. There were people, clad all in black but for what looked like a streak of red across their arms. They had indeed come to head the lifeboat off at the docks, and were just starting to figure out its new destination.

She looked at the distance to the docks and the speed of Kya's bending… Kya was going faster than she ever had before, and Katara knew she must be exhausted. She had to be ready when the lifeboat arrived, but she was pretty sure it would beat the foot soldiers, or whoever they were.

She was right. It arrived before the enemy. Katara bent up a wave, lifting the water level high enough that Kya could row right up to the street and over the rocky edge. She set the boat down on the road and ran to grab her children. Kya, exhausted, nearly collapsed in her arms, crying. Zaheer was shouting as she pulled him into the hug, but Bumi was silent and didn't turn for his hug. She never wanted to let go, but she knew she didn't have much time. "Bumi," she called. "Bato?"

The ten year old turned around, "Mom, you have to help him!"

Bumi's face and arms were covered in blood. Katara pushed forwards through the kids. There was a deep, ugly wound in Bato's stomach, what was clearly a piece of the wooden ship that had been blasted off protruding from the center. Bumi's hands were around it, trying to hold Bato together, to stop the blood. Katara wanted to cover Zaheer's eyes, but she knew he had just sailed for almost fifteen minutes with this sight, and it was too late.

"MOM!" Bumi shouted, desperately. "HELP HIM!"

Kya was crying in her lap now and she reached out to pull Bumi away from her Winter Father. "Bumi… I can't. No one can now."

Bumi finally let himself be pulled away from Bato's still form, and the body did not move or bleed any more. Bato's spirit had long since left it.

"Mom, he saved us," Bumi cried. "I couldn't get the escape raft down on my own, and he got it down, and all of us in… I… He just…"

"Shhhh," she told her son, stroking his hair. "This is not your fault. But we cannot stay here. We're not safe. Come, on, everyone, this way. She lifted Kya onto her back, and the girl clung on weakly, then she took Zaheer's hand, and he grabbed onto Bumi, practically dragging the older boy along. He was still prattling on, almost shouting, trying to tell the story, yelling about leaving Bato, demanding to see Aang. She ignored him, and pulled them all along to the fish shop.

She went inside quickly, and straight down the tunnel. Zaheer cried about the dark, but all she had time to do was pass Bumi the torch. "I'll be right back," she told them as she darted out of the tunnel again.

She rushed back to the boat, and had to force herself to look at Bato. There was not time to mourn, no time to feel bad about this. It had to be done, to finish what he started, to save her children. She pushed as hard as she could and tipped the ship back into the water, Bato's body still in it. Then she used the strength of her bending to ram it over and over again into the rocky edge. The boat broke apart in some places and began to fill slowly with water. Below her she heard voices. The patrol was here to intercept the ship. This would have to do.

Turning she ran back to the shop as fast as she could go and rushed down into the tunnel.

"Zaheer, be quiet," she snapped as she pulled the escape door over them, trying to put the carpet back so it was covered and still be inside it.

Zaheer began to cry since she had snapped at him.

Cursing to herself she darted down the stairs to where Bumi had a small circle of torchlight going. She gathered Zaheer to herself and tried to comfort him, to quiet him, but he kept shouting. She knew he wasn't his mom, but she had never had this much trouble with her own kids. Even explaining that they had to hide from the bad guys and how important it was didn't help. She knew any second they would be coming to check the nearby shops.

She hoped that they would believe Bato had been the only one in the escape boat, but she would be a fool to think they wouldn't check the nearby shops, especially if they heard a child screaming here, in the middle of a fish market that was closed at three thirty in the morning.

"Please Zaheer, you have to be quiet. We don't want to get caught."

"I," he gasped after each word, "WANT… AANG!"

Above her she heard a pounding on the shop door. They were coming to check the shop.

"Zaheer, please, stop!" she begged.

Next to her, Kya was practically asleep she was so tired, and Bumi was staring at the blood on his hands, crying silently. "We're all gonna die…" he whispered.

"We're not," Katara promised. "Zaheer, please."

"YOU'RE- NOT- MY- MOM!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Above them, there was a bang, and the roof of the tunnel shook as the guards knocked in the door.

There was no choice left. If she fought or killed the guards, they would know people had survived. They had to hide, or, without a ship, they would never have a chance of escaping. She hated herself for this, but she looked at Bumi and Kya, and she couldn't let them be killed here.

She gave in to the red moon, and its calling.

She reached out, feeling blood, feeling its power, feeling its taint on her soul.

She held her hand up before Zaheer's screaming tantrum, and the child's will bent almost instantly to hers. He fell silent at once, and his knees hit the bottom of the tunnel, tear sliding down his face. Her own will to survive, to protect her family, her burning need to be quiet forced his obedience.

Above them, she heard the soldiers walk into the room, each footstep echoing loudly through the tunnel they hid in. "I thought I heard someone screaming," one said.

"I told you, I didn't hear nothing," another spoke up, a man with an Earth Kingdom accent.

They began to poke around the store, smashing stuff, opening boxes. "Someone broke this chair," the first voice pointed out.

"That coulda happened during business hours," the second voice pointed out. "Door was locked."

"Why did the waterbender head here than?" the first voice mused.

"I still says he was bleeding out," the second one grumped. "Didn't know what he was doing. Passed out maybe, and crashed right into those rocks. You saw that wound. No way he was conscious when he made it over here."

"Or no way he was alone…" the first man considered. He moved something heavy and Katara heard him say, "Ah-ha! A Nationalist!"

"That don't mean nothing," the Earth Kingdom man pointed out. "Most people in the Fire nation are Nationalists right now, or at least pretend to be."

With a sigh, the heavy object was re-adjusted. "Whatever, there's nothing here. Let's get out of here. Maybe we can come back and question the man when he gets to work."

"I'll be too busy celebrating," the second voice denied. "Didn't you hear the gong? Zuko's dead. We won!"

They closed the door behind them with an echoing bang.

Before Katara thought her heart had been in her throat. Now she felt as if it had stopped completely. She felt Zaheer struggling against her, but she didn't try to stop him. He broke free of her bending, and collapsed on the floor crying, pushing himself as far away from her has he could before curling up in a wailing ball.

She barely noticed.

The gongs had meant…

But they couldn't mean that.

She had made it here! Aang and Sokka had been with him!

It couldn't… she was supposed to see him again…

Something inside her broke, something she didn't realize she had needed. Aang she knew she depended on, her children she she clearly loved and protected, but even if she hadn't seen him, hadn't sent him a letter in ages, Zuko was at least supposed to _be_ there. It had been years since she had even been around him, but suddenly realizing that she never would be again was like having the earth open up below her. They knew Aang had a dangerous job, but they had prepared for his passing, just in case, unspokenly every time he left somewhere dangerous. Zuko was supposed to be there… She was supposed to able to come see him… He was supposed to be safe here…

"Zuko," she whispered. "No… come back… come home…"

Maybe he was the straw that broke the camel's back, or maybe losing him was something harder, much deeper for her than she had pretended, but years later Katara would look back at this as one of the hardest times of her life. She had survived Ozai and the hundred year war with faith and determination. Where many would have quit, Katara always had hope. But that night, laying in the darkness, bloodbending a child, giving away Bato's remains… She didn't know if Aang or Sokka would eventually find her here, or if they was even alive, but she knew Zuko was dead, and if Wu was right again, another war was starting. So, for the first time she could ever remember, Katara gave up.

* * *

 _Wake up, little king. We have much to discuss._ The incorporeal voice echoed throughout the world.

Who spoke?

He wanted to reply yet found no strength left in him to do so. Everything hurt. The ringing in his ears was deafening. The heat he could normally contain within him screamed at him as it wanted to burst forth from his body.

And yet strangely, while the pain remained he felt… lifted. As if the pressure of a shadow was suddenly no longer behind him. His fear, anger, and doubt were no longer there to weigh him down.

Who cared what the voice was. For once in a very long time he felt at ease.

 **LOoKs LiKe hE dOEs nOt WaNt To LiSTen, LITtLe OnE. mAy I tAkE HiM?**

 _No, dear friend. This soul still walks the long road. Poor thing._

Who was talking?

 _No one._

 **EvERyoNe.**

"Could you...could you hear me?"

 _Of course._

 **wE cAn.**

"Where...where am I?"

 _A better question dear king, where do you think you are?_

 **ThIS oNe KnOWs.**

Whoever or whatever Zuko was talking to, it was most definitely clear. It was not alone.

"The last thing I remembered… I was in the palace… Someone attacked me… the fire… Spirits the palace. What happened?!" Memories of recent events began attacking his senses. He could feel the beating of his heart and the pounding pain in his head.

 _What happened has already come to past, good king. Why dwell upon it?_

"But Meng! Wan! Ping!-"

 _Are safe… thanks to your actions._

Relieved, the former phoenix king could breathe a little easier. Not that he had trouble breathing in this place, mind you. Something about where he was was strangely alien… yet familiar.

 **ThE StRong DO noT PRotECT thE WEak. YeT ThiS One DoES.**

 _Curious, isn't it my friend?_

...Was there a hint of humor in that remark? Zuko could not tell. But enough pleasantries. He wanted answers. Patiently he collected his thoughts. In his youth he had traveled all over the world and he had seen many wondrous and marvelous places and yet nothing came to mind to wherever he may be. Logically he could not have been far if the last memory was correct. The palace was in the heart of the Fire Nati-

Unless… It couldn't be...

"Am I… am I dead?" he grimly concluded.

 _No._

 **yEs.**

The voices spoke as if they were one. Which only served to confuse the willful Zuko.

"Is this the spirit world?" The tone indicating it was more of a statement, than a question.

 _If you are asking is this my domain, then yes, it is._

 **OuRs.**

 _Of course, how rude. Our realm._

'"Than how could I-"

 **YoU AsK ToO MUch.**

More voices. All surrounding him. He could hear their tiny imitations reverb and repeat around him.

What was happening?

 _Little King, It matters not how you have arrived here, but what do you plan to do now that you have._

The world shifted once more as the empty stark white of nothingness turned to two distinct roads, both horizons unknown to him.

 _You are on the precipice of change. There are two destinies waiting to unfold for you. One is that of peace. You have toiled much in your life to achieve many great things. And you have. Not many stars shine as bright as yours. But even stars must give way to the night. You have earned your rest, noble king. Perhaps it is time you take it…_

He could feel the pull of an invisible hand, soft and gentle, guiding him towards the left road. Far ahead on that road, he could now see there lay greener pastures, mistrals of gentle breezes forever blowing, a sapphire lake as far as the eye could see where a man may swim forever and never drown in its peacefulness. It looked… nice. More than nice, it looked wonderful.

"And the other?"

 **HeH, He SaiD tHe OtHeR.**

 _The other..._

He could almost feel the pity emitting from the gentle voice.

 _The other path is full of pain, trials and suffering._ The road on the right began to form with jagged stones, thorns that looked wicked, and an ominous bleak sky as its clear destination. _You will bleed. You will cry. You will break unlike before. It is a path destined to be crossed with heartaches and loss. And.._

"And?..."

 _...It is the path of life._

He could hear the gurgling laughter of the other, as if unable to contain what it found humorous. Its raspy primal tone unnerving.

 **ChOOsE WisELy.**

The ruler of the Fire Nation pondered long and hard as he looked at what fate had handed him. A part of him was weary and tired, wanted rest. The other screamed at him to stand and continue on. He could not honestly tell which voice he heard louder.

But one superceded the other two. A voice he could never forget.

"Zuko… come back… come home…"

And with that assurance he placed a foot forward towards the right path.

"Noble spirits, I thank you for your audience." At their mention two pairs of eyes blinked from oblivion, forever glowing behind a pair of what seemed like masks; one of clear smooth porcelain, white as the snow, the other a menacing jagged mask covered with scars and splinters. Which voice belonged to who Zuko could not tell. "But I'm not ready to go down that road just yet. I have a duty to fulfill til the end. People still need me. She… she still needs me..."

 _Than depart in peace, good king._

A lungful of breath filled his senses as if waking from a dream. The pain of his body now rang loud in his ears, breaking him from the spiritual plains and pulling him roughly back towards reality.

 _For the only true death… is to never live._

Shocked surged from Zuko's body as he gasped, fighting to breathe. Fighting to live. His eyes bloodshot, his nerves on fire, as he tried to control the spasms of his muscles, which desperately ignored his will no matter how much he commanded it.

His last thoughts before losing consciousness were that of a certain blue eyed girl from a memory long forgotten.

* * *

The light of the torch was beginning to die. They must have been down here nearly two hours. Surely somewhere above them the sun was rising onto a world a firebender that rose to greet it.

Katara buried her head in her knees and waited for the darkness.

"Mom…"

Katara groaned. "Not now, Kya."

"No, Mom… I hear voices. Someone's coming."

Katara sat up and took stock of her situation. Kya had clearly rested some and was looking tired but more alert. Bumi was still staring at the almost dead torch that he held in his bloody hands. Zaheer was curled up in the corner at the end of the tunnel below the stairs with his back to her. She winced. She had never been ashamed to face a child before… "It's probably the fish seller arriving to work," she Kya quietly. "Let's wait and see who..."

But Kya was shaking her head. "Its coming from that way," she whispered, pointing down the tunnel.

Katara's heart lept. She was almost surprised to see she still had one. Was it Aang and Sokka? Or another enemy coming to clear out the tunnels? She trembled as she pulled Kya close. "Everyone behind the stairs with Zaheer. Now!"

Kya hurried over, but Katara had to grab Bumi's hand to snap him out of his trance. He let her pull him along and they hid in the shadows of the stairs. "Put the torch out," Katara whispered.

"It'll be dark!" Kya protested.

"We'll be okay," Katara promised, snuffing the torch.

They all gathered together in the darkness. Slowly, the smallest bit of light that was coming down from the uncovered crack of the secret doorway became enough for them to see a little bit. Zaheer was clinging on to Bumi's leg. Katara pulled both her kids close to her and Zaheer shifted away from her touch, but as long as he was quiet, she didn't care. She fingered the pouch with her water in it, hoping she didn't need it.

Down the tunnel she heard the voices Kya was speaking of. "Are you sure this is the right way?" a female voice Katara didn't recognize asked.

She motioned at her kids to be quiet at the same time a second voice hissed, "Shhhhh!"

Katara heard nothing but whispers for a moment, and then she saw a light appearing. They must have come from around a corner or turn, because it was closer than she expected. All she could see were shadowy figures. Two people, one limping, were carrying something between them. The one on the right seemed to be struggling under the weight of what they were carrying, or else was hurt. The one on the left stood straight under the burden, but was shorter than the one slouching on the right. That meant the left was probably the female voice. The kids pulled closer to her as the light grew nearer.

 _Just go up the stairs and leave us alone,_ Katara prayed.

But the body on the left stopped, pulling the whole group to a stop. "Wait," the woman spoke. "Someone is there."

 _How!?_ Katara thought. _We're quiet, and she's too far away to see between the steps…_

"Who?" the second voice asked cautiously, but Katara was already freeing her arms from her children and drawing her water out of her pouch.

The left person shook their head, the sound of a sword being drawn echoed down the tunnel. "Stay here," the male voice said, and he began to struggle to set down what they were holding.

For an instant, as he was passing their burden to the woman, his back was to Katara. She didn't wait. She leapt out from behind the stairs and attacked, her water whip striking at her opponent's feet. She caught him and snapped the whip back, intending to knock him on his ass and freeze him there, but he was too quick. As if he knew her intention, his sword swung down and cut her whip, the water as his feet dropping powerlessly to the ground as it disconnected from her bending. As he swung he cried out, and suddenly she knew that voice.

"Sokka!?"

"Spirits, woman, don't attack me!" he shouted. "I could have killed you!"

"Yeah, you almost had me," Katara growled sarcastically, but she couldn't hold it for long. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She flung herself forward to embrace her brother, but he shied away.

"Don't, stop!" he said, clearly limping as he back up.

"What!?" she gasped. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a bit." Sokka held up the torch so she could see his face. It was burned pretty bad and his clothes were singed and black. "Not as bad as that time I got two fishhooks in my thumb," he joked, but then winced as the movement of his smile hurt his burned face.

"What happened!?" Katara demanded, pulling out water to heal him.

"No," Sokka cut her off, grabbing her hand. "We don't have time."

"Is someone following you!?" She looked down the tunnel.

"Katara," he said, as if stating the obvious. "Look."

He held up the torch and Katara took at look at the woman behind him for the first time. At first glance Katara didn't recognise her, though she seemed vaguely familiar. But before she could speculate as to Sokka's new friend she felt the air rush out of her lungs. She wasn't carrying something - she was carrying _someone_. Someone half dead, with a broken off arrow sticking out of their chest, bleeding profusely with a twisted leg… and a very distinct scar across their left eye.

"Zuko!" She dropped instantly to his side as the woman lowered him painstakingly to the ground. Her fingers moved up and down his body, not touching him, but taking in all the damage, while her eyes sought out his face. It was pale. "Is he..."

"Still breathing," the girl said. "Please, Katara, can you help him?"

She didn't care who the girl was now, or if Sokka got burn scars on his face. Everything, every morsel of her attention was on the dying Fire Lord. "I… I hope so…"

But she didn't know. So much was wrong… Two ribs were broken from the back and she could feel blood inside his lung, poison in his veins… His knee was twisted the wrong direction, his arm was bandaged, and his heart was barely pumping, the huge arrow Sokka had clearly broken off sticking out of it, pushing more poison into him. His breaths gurgled from his punctured lung and a trail of blood from his ears said he must have hit his head too. She felt herself gasping as she took in all of his damage, panic setting in as she wondered if she could pull him through this.

She stopped herself, and took three calming breaths. "Kya," she called, as she began drawing out her water and placing it on her hands. "I need your help."

"KYA!?" Sokka shouted. "What on earth… Why would you bring the kids _here_ of all places!?"

"It's a long story," Katara said. "Bumi will tell you. He needs to talk to someone about it." Kya had come out from behind the stairs. "Stay there," Katara told her, not wanting her to see Zuko yet. He looked like a nightmare, and after Bato… "Kya, you'll need to help your Uncle Sokka. He has burns that need to be looked at quickly or they'll scar."

Kya made a whimpering sound. "I can't heal yet, Mom."

"You can," Katara told her. "You've studied plenty enough for this. Burns are easy when they're fresh. Just soothe them and they will heal."

"Mom-"

"Please, honey? You couldn't row well either before tonight, but you did that. I believe in you, so try." Kya nodded solemnly. "Sokka, go to them. I need to work now."

Sokka nodded and started over towards the kids. The girl rose to go with him. "You stay," Katara said when she stood. "What's your name?"

"I'm Meng," the girl answered.

"I should have known," Katara sighed. "I remember you. Meng, I need an assistant. This won't be pretty. Can you do it?"

Meng squared her shoulders with determination and nodded. "I want to help."

"Good."

Where to start. The lung was a problem that couldn't wait but so was the poisoned arrow… Either one could kill him anytime, should have killed him already. What if she picked wrong…

But there was no time to hesitate.

"The arrow," she said. "We'll start there."

She bent over it. Blood was pooling around it, off colored green bubbles around it. The bolt sunk into his chest, but it was at an odd angle… It had clearly been shot straight at his heart, and from the outside the broken bolt looked like a direct hit, but it had turned, and jutted in too far to the left. It had missed his heart and was buried into his side. "Its barbed," Meng said as she observed it.

Katara nodded. "It looks like it's coated in venom too. I think it's a lionfish poison. We use them sometimes in hunting in the water tribes." Enough would have killed Zuko in seconds, but it seemed the shooter had planned to leave the King to a slower death if he missed. "I'll need to make an antidote soon, but for now we need to stop more from entering his bloodstream… The arrow has to come out."

"But if we pull it…"

Katara nodded. "The barbs could tear at his heart. It's too close. But see how it's angled? It's near his side. It already nicked his lung so we may as well push it out. I can handle blood - the effects of the moon are still there. He won't bleed out. But the shock…"

Meng nodded.

"Find something to put in his mouth," Katara suggested.

Meng did as she was told and they turned Zuko on his side. Meng helped hold him in place while Katara took the arrow in her hands. The panic tried to set in but again she pushed it away. She gazed down at Zuko's pale face, his scar standing out terribly his face was so pale. His breathing was so slight she barely heard it. She brushed his hair back out of his face where it had fallen out of his topknot. "Please," she whispered. "Don't die."

She nodded at Meng, and the two women braced themselves. "And… PUSH!"

Katara shoved the arrow deeper into Zuko, trying to keep it straight. Zuko convulsed as she did so, and she was afraid the motion would make her miss, hit his heart or get the arrowhead stuck in a joint, but Meng proved stronger than her torn, fancy robes indicated. She held him down and the arrow came out under his arm without hitting a shoulder blade.

Katara grabbed the back of it and pulled it free. Something else clattered as it hit the ground, but she ignored it, bloodbending to stop the excessive bleeding. "Ka…" Zuko grunted. "Katara…"

She froze, and slowly her eyes turned towards his. His good eye was partially open, a tiny bit of gold gazing through the slit. "Ka… tara…" He coughed and she felt the blood in his body shift, and had to strain to keep the arrow wound from bursting open.

"Shhhh, I'm here," she whispered back, unable to move her hands lest he bleed out. "Stay with me. Listen to my voice, Zuko."

"Hurts," he gasped.

"I know," she said. "It's going to hurt more. Meng, in my bag, there's a few leaves there. Pull out three and put them under his tongue."

Meng did so, but Zuko turned his head away when she tried to put them in his mouth. "Ka… tara…"

"Zuko, eat them," she instructed, and he opened his mouth weakly for Meng. "I know it's not great with the head injury, but if he's awake for cleaning the wound and the lung we might be in more trouble…"

Behind her she heard Sokka talking to Bumi in a loud voice, though his words didn't register. He was either trying to cover up Zuko's painful groans, or he just heard about Bato. Either way, holding back Zuko's blood would eventually give him a heart attack. She needed to heal.

She leaned forwards and touched Zuko's face. "Zuko, sleep," she spoke calmly, as if tucking in one of her children. "It'll be okay." Her voice broke slightly, but she took another breath and controlled it. "I'll be here when you wake up. Please sleep. That's right… Sleep."

The medicine and her voice seemed to work. He lost consciousness again. Katara quickly pulled out her water and began bending it through Zuko's open wound, cleaning out the poison and anything else in there, purifying it to rid it of infection. She remembered doing this for him before, a long time ago, and her eyes welled up, but she blinked away the tears and kept working. _His life is most important right now. Break down later._

She pulled the contaminated water out and cast it aside. As she did, something else pinged off the ground. It must have been in the wound… But she turned immediately to draw more water out of her flask and passed it into the wound again, this time letting its glow begin healing and mending. She focused on the arteries. Healing like this would exhaust her, but if she could get the arteries healed, he wouldn't bleed out. The rest could come later.

By the time she felt all the blood vessels knit together her face was coated in sweat. Without a word Meng wiped it from her forehead with a sleeve. "Keep going," she whispered encouragingly, gathering whatever it was that had washed out of Zuko's chest.

"Keep that," Katara said, hoping it wasn't some other poison or a bit of barb she'd missed… there might be more inside him… _Spirits I hope not…_ But she'd deal with that bridge later. For now, mend… mend…

"The bleeding's stopped," Katara said. "His heart has been through a lot, but its pumping. Keep a hand on his wrist, and if his pulse stops, tell me right away. Can you feel a pulse?"

Meng shifted around until she had his wrist. "Yes," she said after a moment. "Its slow."

"That's fine," Katara answered. "Tell me immediately if it stops." Meng nodded. "Next, the lungs…"

She slapped her cheeks and started in. First she needed the blood out of his lungs. The effects of the moon were almost gone, but blood was still liquid. She didn't need to enforce her will over his, just bend the liquid. She urged it slowly through his throat, trying not to block his airway, and very, very slowly, drew it up and out of his mouth. He coughed once and nearly choked, but the herbs kept him under. It had been a large dose… When she had gotten out all she could, she moved her clean water back into his arrow wound and began healing the lung itself. "Meng," she said, focusing all her energy on the slowly healing lung. "I will be exhausted when this is over. Kya will be afraid but… she can set a splint… for his leg… You'll need to bandage his chest tightly so the wound doesn't… break open. Can you do it?"

"Yes," Meng answered, and Katara continued healing.

She was exhausted, but soon she had it closed up enough that no more air got out and no blood got in. She slumped down as she lowered her aching arms. "I think he'll live," she said, but it was more a prayer than a statement. "Be careful bandaging him. Don't put him on his left side. His ribs are still broken and they could re-puncture his lung. We'll have to make some sort of litter. He'll need to lie flat. We can't…" She took another breath. "We can't carry him like Sokka did, under his arm, or everything I did…"

"I understand," Meng reassured her.

"Sokka knows the plants needed for an antidote to lionfish venom," Katara told Meng. "I think that's what this might be. I hope I'm right. I got a lot of it out, but he'll need the antidote soon." Meng started to rise, but Katara caught her sleeve. "One more thing?" The girl knelt back down. "What was that inside him? I don't want to leave something unfinished."

"Here." Meng placed something small and curved in Katara's hand before standing and heading back to talk to Sokka.

"What…" Katara's tired eyes looked down at her hand.

It looked like a small fragment of a… shell… It was white. She ran her thumb over it. Something was carved… She gasped and began to search the dark for the second soon as her hands found it, she snatched it up. She placed the broken pieces together. Even in the dark, she knew this instantly. She had spent many dark nights holding it.

It was her mother's shell necklace.

Now she knew why the arrow had missed his heart. He'd had this in his breast pocket. It broke, but turned the arrow aside… It had saved his life.

Even after all these years, he still had it…

Memories rushed back to her, the feel of his arms around her, his deep voice, his lips… It all felt like yesterday. She looked at his body, once again spread out at her feet, a hairsbreadth away from death, and tears filled her eyes. She slipped her hand into his, and pulled her knees up below her chin, burying her face and hoping the darkness would hide her tears from her children.

Today didn't get to be the day Katara gave up after all, but it could be the time she finally rested.

Her hand squeezed Zuko's, and his twitched within hers, still alive but barely. Sighing with exhaustion, she had no choice but to fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 11: A Wounded Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this took too long. Happy 4th of July.**

* * *

 **What I Always Loved About You**

 **Chapter 11: A Wounded Phoenix**

* * *

Katara woke with a startled cry.

Someone was walking around the store above them, and Sokka's hand was over her mouth. She quickly stifled her gasp.

In the dim light coming from the edges of the trap door, she saw Sokka motion for her to stay there, and him to go up. For a moment she wanted to protest, but she knew that Sokka knew the covert workings of Fire Nation politics and secret societies better than her. Surely he could handle a fishmonger at any rate… She nodded and sank back against the wall, but not before giving her brother's hand a reassuring squeeze, which he returned.

Above them the fish seller seemed to be cursing. She wondered if it was about the broken door or the smashed up chair. Sokka used the sound to mask his footsteps as he crept up the semi-creaky stairs to the trap door. Light streamed in, making everyone shield their eyes as he opened it slowly. By the time Katara could look again he had closed the door behind himself.

A moment later there was a grunt, and a half shout that was cut off. A few loud footsteps that shook dust down on all the cave dwellers. Zaheer woke up as debris fell in his face and began to make the moaning noises a waking child often did, but Katara didn't think anyone would hear it over the quiet grapple going on in the shop. After another moment, she heard Sokka's voice, and the man exchanged a few words with him. Unlike the men from last night, they were speaking in hushed voices. Katara could only make out a word or two.

She held her breath as footsteps moved towards the trap door and it was flung open, revealing the blinding light again. "It's safe," Sokka called down. "He's a friend of Zuko's."

A grubby old man's face appeared beside Sokka's, smiling with a few teeth missing. "More like a friend of Lady Mai's," the man grinned. "She got my son's criminal record expunged so he could keep working in the Navy. Moving my shop here seemed the least I could do - plus the palace pays my rent!" He scratched his head. "Never thought anyone would actually need to use the tunnel though…"

"Trust me," Sokka promised. "It's a long story."

"Another time then," said the man. "You've got young-uns down there? Welp, bring 'em up. We'll get something going to eat."

"What are we having?" Kya asked hopefully.

The man grinned stupidly. "Fish!"

But he actually provided much more than that. A quick trip around the little fish market brought him back less than ten minutes later, his arms full of fresh, steaming meat buns and a dozen eggs. Sokka and Meng went up the stairs to help with the preparations, and as the smell of food started to waft down into the tunnel, first Kya, then Bumi, and finally Zaheer cautiously poked their heads out. When Zaheer saw the food, he skipped the stairs completely and jumped all the way up into the store. Katara listened vaguely to Kya chatting with the three-year-old about his breakfast and whether or not to try fire sauce on it. At least he seemed to be moving on from last night. Kya too. Bumi seemed unnaturally quiet however.

Katara sighed. Where was Aang? If rebels had really taken over the Fire Nation, shouldn't Aang have come back to their rendezvous by now?

Sokka came down the stairs with a plate of food for her, and she rubbed her eyes before taking it gratefully. "Any news?" she asked Sokka before digging in.

"These guys are loyalists," Sokka stated, and Katara raised her eyebrow as she stuffed her mouth. "That means they want things they way they were under Ozai, and if he can't be Fire Lord, they want the heir he named rightful successor."

"Azula," Katara surmised.

Sokka nodded. "But they seem to have the support of a lot of nations… I saw earth and waterbenders out there…"

"Why would any Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe citizens support a Fire Nation that wanted to kill all of them?" Katara asked confused, and Sokka shrugged.

"Maybe they think they'll get better trade with Azula, or they made profit off the war… who knows. It's stupid, but the movement is clearly reaching a lot of people."

Katara eyed Sokka. "Was Zuko a bad King?" she asked, somewhat ashamed she didn't know. "I've heard all good things…"

"He was a great King!" Sokka agreed. "But even great Kings make enemies. It is impossible to please everyone in this world, and the way he took the throne made him enemies before he was even crowned. Not to mention, enemies of the Avatar are his enemies now too."

Katara sighed. Aang was one of the kindest, most caring people she knew, but he still made many enemies. The world seemed to be full of fools who wouldn't stop hurting others without someone stronger making them behave. "What happened last night?" Katara asked.

"Aang and I got separated," Sokka stated simply. "There were Yu Yan, and you know he can dodge an arrow way better than I can." Katara nodded. "He sent me ahead to check on Zuko. But I haven't heard anything from him yet. Maybe he's doing his Avatar thing and trying to negotiate with them…"

"Maybe," Katara agreed hopefully. Then she glanced down at her patient. "I seem to find myself sitting over Zuko's deathbed almost every time we meet up," she admitted. "What is this, his third arrow since he joined our team?"

Her brother shrugged. "You'd think he'd learn to dodge," Sokka teased half-heartedly. She knew he didn't meant it. Zuko's reckless selflessness was one of the few qualities they both admired about him.

"What happened?" Katara asked her brother. "How'd you get those burns?"

The wolf-tailed warrior sighed. "Don't sweat it. Kya actually did a really neat job healing them up. But yeah… Aang and I separated, and he launched me over to the inner city. After I reached the palace walls, I landed with a flying kick-a-pow-"

"Still not a word," Katara interjected.

"-and took out one of the guys on top of the inner wall," Sokka continued, ignoring her comment. "Boomerang took care of his buddy. Then I saw that the palace was _crawling_ with baddies. They all had these… red armbands. So I quickly took an a disguise from a guy I'd kick-a-powed and went in, all sneaky like. I found that many of these people had never met before tonight, each of them only knowing a few of the others, so no one questioned if I belonged to their unit or not. I knew they were looking for Zuko, and I figured if I hung out with them, he'd either get away and I could slip off in the morning, or they'd find him and then I'd find him too."

"But what if they killed him before they told you?" Katara asked.

"It's not like I could search the whole palace all by myself faster than the fifty-some men they brought. I risked it," Sokka admitted, and his sister had to agree with his logic. She nodded for him to continue. "You were half right though," Sokka admitted. "By the time I got the call that they found him, and then got over to where he was, he'd already taken that arrow to the chest, and some masked jerk-off was standing over him with a torch and flask of what looked like oil. He… Katara I think he meant to… burn Zuko alive. He was all 'Can a phoenix burn?' and then he threw the oil at Zuko." Sokka's voice dropped darkly as he recalled this last bit.

"So of course, I boomeranged it. Which made all the baddies in the room turn to me and be like, 'Hey… Get him! He's too awesome!'"

Katara leaned forward head on her knees as she set her empty plate down to listen. "Sokka this is serious,please."

"So was I."

The blue eyed waterbender had to sigh at the ludicrousness of her brother."...Whatever. Did they burn you?"

Sokka shook his head. "I was about to be all FWOOP! BAM! PA-CHEW! on them, but before I could, the oil thing I broke had gotten on the masked guy's sleeves and he caught fire from his own torch, and then there was all this confusion and shouting… but the masked guy was yelling all mad and he tossed the torch at the oil pile, and the whole room went up in flames.

"Everybody was all like 'Oh no! That stuff over there is gonna explode! Run away!' But they were right!" he exclaimed dramatically. "Masked guy ran away, but he left some explosives and they were gonna blow Zuko and the whole room to high hell.

"Of course, since I'm such a manly hero and all, I dived right in and tried to save Zuko, but the explosion went off before I could get him out."

Katara snorted. "Let me guess, he was too heavy for you?"

"What!? He is ridiculously well muscled for a guy who spends all day sitting in a chair!" She shook her head at him. "So yeah, we totally both would have gotten blown up, but right as the bombs went off, the wall slid open. At first I thought it was an earthbender, but it turned out Meng was in the secret passage behind the wall and she had finally found the lever to open it. We both got blown into the passage, which is how I got all these burns, and probably when Zuko hit his head. Meng closed the door, we figured out who each other were, and than we tried to drag Zuko to safety. Then we bumped into you, and I think you know the rest."

Katara absently pushed a lock of Zuko's hair away from where the lump on the back of his head was. "I hope he doesn't go stupid from sleeping with a big bump like this, but I can't bare to wake him up right now. Plus if he moved around…" She shook her head sadly.

"Well, look on the bright side," Sokka suggested. "How much stupider can he get anyway?"

Katara stifled a small gentle laugh. "Well, he could drop to your level of brilliance."

"Hey!" Sokka protested, but the good natured ribbing gave them both a much needed break from the building stress.

After they had finished sharing the laugh, Katara asked the big question. "So… what next?"

"Well, our ride is literally blown," the Water Tribe warrior raised his hands in a Water Tribe salute to the departed. "We can't move Zuko much, so I don't think trying to water-bubble off the island is a good idea."

"Where would we go anyway?" Katara asked. "Without a ship, we'd just be trading one Fire Nation island for another."

Sokka nodded. "Plus, we can't leave until-"

"-we make sure Aang is okay," Katara finished the sentence.

"So I think we have to stay."

They both looked at each other for a moment. "Time to blend in then?" Katara concluded.

"It would seem so," Sokka agreed. "Fortunately, Mai has prepared me well for this situation." Katara frowned. "She's Zuko's spymaster, you know. Or was…"

"Was?" Katara tipped her head to the side.

"They got in a fight. He was all bummed."

She frowned. "I didn't know."

"Eh, you'd just found Zaheer. I didn't want to bring it all down," Sokka admitted. "Not when you all were sooo… up!" He grinned proudly. "Get it? Up? Because you found an airbender?"

"Yes, I get it, Sokka. What did Mai do for _you_?"

"Oh, right. Well, do you remember Wang Fire?"

Katara nodded, recalling years ago when she, her brother, Toph and Aang had been hiding from the Fire Nation in the Fire Nation and created the personas of Wang and Sapphire Fire to protect their identities when Aang was mistaken for a student. "Mai suggested I keep Wang alive."

"Sokka, he's just a fake name. You can't keep him alive."

"No, I mean, whenever I would come to town to trade, I would spend some time as Wang Fire, and Suki played Sapphire. We kept up the pretense that we had a home in the colonies, and we also purchased one here under Wang's name. We vacationed there sometimes." He grinned, clearly missing his wife. "We claimed we come into the city to trade, and I also sold a few of my goods under his name."

"Why?" Katara asked puzzled.

"Just in case of something like this," Sokka surmised. "Don't you see - I'm a legitimate citizen of the Fire Nation, and I own a home and I have a legitimately registered wife - Sapphire."

"A fake legitimate wife…"

"But a REAL home, and a secret identity, and Fire Nation money."

Now Katara was catching on. "That's perfect! Is it far? Can we get Zuko there? If we go, is there any way to leave a message for Aang in case he shows up looking for-"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Sokka waved his hands dramatically. "Old-man-Fish-Breath and I were just working out the details. He's got some spare robes in his room - nothing in children's sizes, but I think we could hem up a man's tunic into a little dress for Kya, and roll up Bumi's sleeves. We'll just have to die Zaheer's robes and hope no one notices the style until we can buy him some real ones. Thank spirits he doesn't have an arrow yet!"

"What about Zuko?" Katara asked worriedly.

"The guy has a cart he uses to make deliveries," Sokka told her. "We can put Zuko back there, cover him with a blanket, and then hide him under some fish."

"And then probably never tell him about the fish part?" Katara grinned.

"You read my mind, little sis." Sokka smiled. "If Aang comes, hopefully he pops in this shop. Fish-guy will be on the lookout for him and tell him where to go. Also I can get a message to the White Lotus. If he turns up anywhere like Iroh's shop we'll find him there too. Plus, I painted a airbender sign on top of the roof of Wang's house a while back. You can only see it if you fly, so if Aang's searching the skies for us, he'll find us."

Katara smiled and hugged her brother. "Good job!" she told him. "You really have this planned out."

"Eh," Sokka admitted. "It was mostly Mai."

"I don't care who it was, let's go!"

The siblings rushed off to prepare for a move, glad to be done hiding in a cave again. Katara couldn't help but smile. She was feeling very hopeful again. This was just one more challenge that wouldn't beat them, and she was ready to face it head on.

* * *

Mai had been awake for hours now. She was so tired she could literally _feel_ the bags under her eyes. Who could blame her? One usually did not sleep well in prison. At least, she thought it was a prison. It was dark, damp, and metal bars kept her at bay. What else could it be called? It was dark, and though her eyesight had already adjusted, it was what she heard that caused her concern. Not a soul, not a whimper throughout the day. Not until her wardens came by to give her stale bread and a bowlful of gruel they call dinner did she even hear the sounds of anything other than wind.

Wherever she was she was definitely isolated.

She knew it was part of the plan to break her down. It was an effective method, and one she had employed on more than one occasion working as Zuko's spymaster.

She had lost count of the time she had spent down here. Days… weeks... maybe months had pass. Human beings were not meant to be without sunlight for long. It made it hard to keep track of things. This made it hard to collect her thoughts… thoughts she needed to plan her escape.

But Mai was made of a stronger mettle. To keep her sanity she retreated back to the recesses of her mind and thought of more pleasant times. Of Zuko.

As much as it pained her, the golden eyed man was one of her very reason for living. So long as she kept him in her thoughts she could go on forever, no matter the hardship.

"Hey," she would appeal to her jail sentinels, but they would respond with nothing.

The next day another word.

And another.

And another.

Until words became phrases. Phrases into questions.

"Where's my father?"

"Safe. With us, Lady Mai. Now eat and no more talking."

Gradually she was beginning to piece together what little information she could wrestle out of them.

She was kept in some kind of ancient labyrinthine prison. A relic of old Omashu under the Palace. Her father was among the conspirators that placed her there. And likely it was his influence that kept her alive. Why else would they need to?

And so she continued to think. To plot. To scheme. She had a time limit and she knew it. By what seemed like a week's end she had already made a couple of escape plans before the unlikely arrival of a guest.

Her metal bars opened as the man in the iron mask walked in with two armed escorts.

"Greetings, Lady Mai."

She could only stare at that lifeless face. The iron hid his features but those eyes that looked at her were dull yet strangely sharp, as if void of caring, but overly attentive. A sign of a man who had been to hell and back.

"Why so formal, Mr. Iron Mask? I'm the prisoner here."

"Just because you are my prisoner does not make you any less Ukano's daughter. You are by birth and right, one of us. Deserving of respect."

"You have a strange way of showing it." She meant the words to be more sarcastic but found herself spitting out her bitterness.

"I am sorry about this, really I am. But you are far too dangerous to us and our cause."

"And what might that be?"

"... some might say it is the rebirth of a Nation. I call it the death of a King."

She imagined a smirk had come across that hidden face. A vicious urge to lunge at him screamed in the back of her mind but Mai kept the voice at bay.

Barely.

"So to what do I owe this visit? You've never come down here before. I don't even know your name."

"Not for lack of trying I'm sure. I've heard you've been subtly asking my guards question."

Now it was Mai's turn to smirk, she leaned back casually in her worn lump bed.. "Not really. I was just lonely, that's all."

"As expected of a master spy."

"Could you spare me the empty flattery? You're making my skin crawl in disgust." One of the guards moved a step towards her, clearly taking the bait.

The Iron Mask stopped him.

Tsk.

This guy was well too guarded. None of her prodding had revealed any weakness so far.

"So, what do you want?" The ice in her voice could freeze a polar bear-dog.

"To ask you to join us. Your skills are highly sought out and highly revered. You'd do well in our New world order."

He stated this simply. As if it was that easy to buy her soul.

"Never." She gritted her answer through her teeth.

"...As I thought. You are Ukano's daughter alright." The man in the Iron Mask turned away from her, his business clearly done. "Very well. I have time. Time to wait you out Lady Mai."

His head turned to her, those eyes stared directly against hers. "By the way… The revolution has won. Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, is no more. I thought you might want to hear the news, personally." He paused. "... Long live the King."

Something in Mai came unhinged.

Not True.

It couldn't possibly true.

He was a liar.

LIAR!

There was just no way… Zuko… Zuko couldn't have…

She continued to stare at him in defiance, her inner thoughts a raging turmoil. "... When I get out of here… I promise you this, I. Will. Kill you… Iron Mask."

"... I look forward to it." He gave a mocking salutation with his hands before locking her cell back up, leaving her alone with her thoughts once more in the dark.

* * *

For a long time there was nothing. He knew nothing, felt nothing, saw nothing. It was a peaceful oblivion.

But then he started hearing things.

He wasn't worried. They weren't bad things. They were voices. Very distant voices that meant little to him. A man's voice was speaking near his good ear. "Kya, don't run there. We're almost home now, Bumi. I'll take over the cart again?" There was a bump of sorts and the voices faded.

Soon they returned. "...coming to. Should we give him some more?" a woman was asking.

"I don't have much more," the very familiar voice of Katara replied. Now Zuko was sure he was dreaming. He hadn't heard that voice while awake in years. "I think we'll just have to try and move him. I don't want to put him back under with that concussion anyway. We did okay going up the escape tunnel stairs…"

"I still say we keep him in the downstairs room," the female suggested.

But the man overrode her. "If anyone comes looking through the home, there'd check downstairs first. It wouldn't give you any time to hide him."

"I agree with Sokka," Katara decided. "We'll just have to go slowly and be very careful. Sokka, I mean it, his shoulder… you have to hold it very steady, the way I showed you, without putting any pressure on it."

The voices started to fade again, and Zuko prepared himself to slip into his oblivion again, ready to embrace its cool darkness. But before he could fade away, pain shot through him.

He felt his body convulsing, his muscles were cramping and spasming, and his left side burned with intense pain. It felt like there was a huge hole in his chest, ripping his body apart as it was poked and prodded. When he tried to move, his leg twisted painfully, almost overwhelming the pain from his shoulder. Around him voices were shouting out in a panic. He realized his eyes were closed and opened them.

He instantly regretted it. The dim light of the room struck him like lightning in its intensity. His head throbbed and everything blurred around him.

"Put him down," Katara's voice shouted. "Put him in the bed, quickly."

"LET ME GO!" he shouted as the hands grabbed at him again, the pain shooting through every particle of his being as they lifted him, moving muscles that were in total lockdown.

He tried to grab at his painful shoulder with his good right hand, but someone was holding his wrist. "GET OFF ME!" He knew he was weak, but he tried to shake the person off anyway.

"Ow!" a voice shouted, but it only tightened its grip on his hand. "Mom!"

"Hang on Bumi," Katara's voice came again.

This was real this than he realized. It had to be. Why would he ever dream of being in so much pain? "Katara!" Zuko gasped. "Katara, help! It hurts!"

"Stop fighting us, Zuko," she spoke back in calming tones. "We need you to let us move you. Don't fight us, fight the pain."

Zuko wanted to ask who 'us' was, but he didn't really care. The pain was too much. He focused his entire being on letting whatever was happening happen, on not trying to defend himself. It was almost impossible, but he tried.

After what seemed an eternity, his back touched something soft. The rest of him was lowered onto a bed, and slowly his body took a more comfortable position. The pain was still intense, but it was no longer tearing at him. Seconds later, he felt the cool touch of healing water seeping through the burning pain of his shoulder. "I got shot…" he whispered, remembering the pain of it. Dimly the memory came back. He had been… shielding someone… "That girl!" he gasped. "Meng!"

"I'm here Zuko," she called from near the foot of the bed, and he realized she had been the voice that suggested he stay downstairs. "I'm okay."

"You're safe here, Zuko," Katara's voice promised. "Rest now."

"S...safe...good...good…" Almost immediately the darkness took him again.

It felt ages before he was aware again. More voices, sounds, and even smells floated through the darkness to him. Children laughing, or fighting, their little feet stamping across the hall. There were hushed whispers sometimes that sounded like Katara and Sokka arguing. Often there was the soothing, healing feeling of Katara's waterbending. At one point someone pressed a kiss on his forehead, but the voice that followed was Meng's. "Thank you for my life," she whispered. "Farewell."

After that things were quieter for a while. The darkness began to fill around him more utterly, but it was no longer a peaceful escape. It began to feel more and more like an infinite trap. Whenever he heard snippets from the outside world, he would struggle madly towards them, wanting to claw his way out of his dark retreat and into the light of consciousness. Sometimes he would succeed, and come to long enough to realize that he was in a bed somewhere, surrounded by wood walls, and a low roof. It wasn't the palace, but if he had to guess by the temperature, he was still in the Fire Nation. One time when he managed to open his eyes. A small girl was staring back at her, her blue eyes shockingly familiar.

She gasped a little, her mouth parting just the slightest as their eyes met, and there was a moment where they just stared at each other. He knew those eyes. They were Katara's eyes. But the girl must have been less than ten years old, and he had never known Katara when she was so young. She opened her mouth and called out, "Mom! He's awake! Mom he opened his eyes!"

The pooling blackness swirled across his vision again, and the last thing he heard was Katara's voice. "Are you sure?" and the sound of her feet rushing down the wooden hallway towards him.

Then all was dark again.

It became harder and harder to fight the darkness, but now that he knew who was waiting for him to awaken, he wanted it more than anything. He swore if he ever made it back he would _not_ let himself go back to that lonely void again. It was a long wait, filled with worried voices and occasionally the sound of Katara's hushed prayers.

Then, one night, he did it. His eyes opened again, and he saw that same roof, with its wooden beams, and felt a gentle night breeze across his face.

Instantly, he felt tiredness. Exhaustion like he had never experienced since that fateful day he had collapsed in the tea shop arced through his body. He felt the oblivion pull at him, ready to embrace him again. But he heard a voice echo through his mind, and it was like a light striking out at the darkness. _For the only true death… is to never LIVE!_

At that moment he felt it - the sun rose. It infused his body with strength and life. It filled him with fire.

As the power of the sun rushed into him again, he gasped, and the deep breath sent pain stabbing through him. He groaned. He remember it - the horror of it, the wrongness of that hole in his shoulder… He turned his head slowly, expecting a pounding headache, but was relieved to find just a mild dizziness. He looked at his shoulder. There was a large scar right above his heart, but it was almost healed. There was no hole, no gaping wound… At first sweet relief that he was whole and not ruined washed over him, but soon it made way for another worrying thought. It was almost healed. How long had he been asleep?

He tried to turn his head the other way, but found himself too weak to even lift it back off the pillow. The muscles in his neck strained futilely against the weight of his head. Frustrated, he tried to lift his right arm, but even the blanket felt as if it were made of stone. Redoubling his efforts, he managed to pull it free of the covers, letting out a triumphant grunt as he did. To his right, someone stirred, mumbling in their sleep.

He tried his head again, and this time, with a great effort, he managed to turn his head the other way. As he did so, his body shifted the tiniest bit, and he felt his leg twist in a very disagreeable manner. He could not stop the pained moan from escaping his lips.

But it had been worth it. Now he was staring away from the window at the other side of the room, and it was the best view he had ever seen. Katara lay there, in a cozy looking chair with pillows, a blanket pulled up under her arms, murmuring in her sleep.

It had been so long since he had seen her… Ages it felt like. But instantly he was back to being that awkward teenager, so unsure of who he was, desperately wanting her approval - and so much more. He watched intently as a bang of hair slid across her cheek, studying every inch of her face, and the way each breath she took moved across her parted lips with a warm rush of life.

She had aged. She wasn't old, far from it, but her face had taken on a new look. It took him a while of staring to put his finger on it, but when he did he knew instantly what it was. Motherhood. There was a weariness, and a sense of unconditional love and pride… Her chin was sharper than he remembered, but her eyes seemed kinder. Often he had seen them open, glinting with the thrill and determination she wore in battle. But even closed, he saw that they had softened. The lines around them struck a chord within him as he recalled his own mother's face, and he wondered if the same was true for all mothers.

 _All the good ones, I suppose…_

Suddenly he knew who that girl he had seen must have been. _Her daughter, Kya._ Which was followed immediately by another, more sobering thought. _Aang's daughter._

He felt a separation he had forgotten about growing between them again. Suddenly the distance to the chair from his bed seemed like a canyon. But his skin still tingled. It had been so long since he had been this near her. Surely it couldn't hurt just to look…

For a long while he lay there gazing at her sleeping form. It was all he could do in his weakened state, but after the darkness, it was more than enough. He surmised what he had been thinking since the moment he had first laid eyes on her after so long.

She was just as beautiful as the day he fell in love with her.

Slowly, the glorious rays of the morning sun crept across the room, streaking through the window. Eventually, one passed right across Katara's eyes, and she groaned, moving her head away from it, blinking as she awoke.

She rolled to the side a bit, as if considering going back to sleep, but Zuko didn't want to wait any longer. "Katara," he called gently. "Katara, wake up."

"Mmmhmmm," she mumbled. "Just a few more minutes, Aang…"

Zuko sighed. Of course she would think of her husband. It only made sense. "Katara… I'm awake. And it's not Aang. It's me."

She shot straight up in her chair, the blanket falling to her lap. "Zuko!" she gasped, her hands coming to her mouth and her eyes starting to water. She seemed afraid to jinx the moment. Slowly, she lowered her hands. "You're awake?"

He smiled faintly. "Yeah. I… It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

She sniffed and gave a little lilting laugh. The sound of it was like a long forgotten song. "That's the understatement of the year. How are you feeling?"

"Weak… and hungry," he admitted, his stomach grumbling in agreement.

"Good." She smiled and moved to kneel beside the bed. "I was afraid we'd be force-feeding you mush for the rest of our lives."

He raised his eyebrow quizzically, and even the muscles of his face seemed sore. She was running her hands across his chest now, water glowing in her hands and she took stock of her patient. "How long was I out?" he asked, and she jumped as if she'd forgotten he was there.

"Oh.. um…" She cleared her throat and pulled his sheets up over his wound. "It's been almost eight weeks."

Zuko blinked. His mind struggled to wrap around everything. Eight weeks since… It all came rushing back. The coup. Yuyan archers - the Red Moon. The Prophecy… "The Fire Nation," he finally whispered. "I… Where am I? What happened?"

Katara shook her head. "I'm sorry, Zuko," she told him, her voice heavy. "The Fire Nation fell. The Revolution won out. Everyone believes you're dead now - even we weren't sure you'd… make it…"

He felt fire rising inside him. "Who did this?" he demanded. "Who's in charge now?"

"Loyalists, mostly," she answered, and her eyes rose to meet his. "Azula is the Fire Lord," she stated simply.

But the words rushed to the core of his being. His people had chosen to kill him and replace him with _Azula!?_ She had been a terrible Fire Lord! His chest heaved as rage filled him, and it started a coughing fit as his lungs refused to accept the rush of air.

"Zuko," Katara started. "You have to breathe easier-"

Her warning came too late. The coughing fit caused his body to spasm, sending waves of pain through him, shooting from his shoulder, which felt like it was tearing, cramping from his chest, like a metal bar had been wrapped around him, and the most painful wrenching from his knee as it seemed to twist in agony, working against him.

Katara began rubbing her water across his chest, just below the neck. Slowly, his coughing stopped, and he began to uncramp, letting the pain go and seeking the most comfortable position he could. He lay there for a minute, just breathing, feeling her hands across his bare skin. A tear from the coughing fit had trickled down the side of his face.

"I'm sorry," Katara whispered, her beautiful face filled with sorrow. "But we have to heal you first. Than we can deal with everything else."

Zuko sighed. "What about Aang?" he asked. "Is he here too? Why didn't he stop Azula?"

"He's not here," Katara answered, her voice taking on a strange tone. "And he did try to stop the loyalists. He was there, on the night of the Red Moon, but… He never came back."

"WHAT?" Zuko demanded.

"We don't… we haven't heard from him since. No one has seen him."

"But it's been two months!"

Katara shivered slightly, and wrapped her arms around herself. "I know."

Zuko glanced away. He wanted more than anything to comfort her, but even if he could have lifted his arms, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to… His hands curled into a fist, but it was a weak attempt. This was all so stupid! "I'm sorry," he told her uselessly.

The woman who'd lost her husband stared down at the King who'd lost his throne. "Me too. But we're still here," she told him. "I wasn't sure you'd ever wake up - you hit your head, and… But you did. You're awake now. So I have to keep believing that this can all turn out okay." Her hand went across the betrothal necklace that Aang had made her, hanging from her throat. "For all of us."

It felt like a lump had risen in the back of Zuko's throat, making it even harder to breathe. She stood up, stretching carefully with her hands in the small of her back. "Well, there's no reason for you to be hungry anymore," she decided. "I'll got get you some warm porridge and toast with butter, and I think we have some sheep-goat's milk."

His stomach rumbled at the thought. What he really wanted was something heartier - maybe slathered in his chef's delicious gravy… But he knew Katara was right. Porridge and toast was likely more than he could handle. If coughing hurt that much, he did _not_ want to try throwing up. He started adjust himself to stand, but she quickly pushed him back into the bed. He was so weak compared to her that it was an effortless movement on her part. "Oh no, your Highness," she teased. "I think it's breakfast in bed for you today."

Sighing, Zuko resigned himself to his fate. At least he was awake again. Katara stood to leave the room, but just before she shut left his side he called out her name. "Katara! I…"

She stepped back in, making a quizzical sound. "Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry I… that I never wrote back," he concluded. "It's been… too long."

She leaned forward over him and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "You're forgiven," she told him simply. "But you have a lot to catch up on."

He smiled weakly as she slipped away from him and left the room. The door clicked shut behind her, and soon the smells of breakfast began drifting through the house. Zuko's mouth watered. However, before Katara ever made it back upstairs with his food, he had drifted off again. This time though he did not fall into a numb void of darkness, but rather into a deep, healthy sleep, filled with dreams of Katara, his mother, and the voices of children echoing down the halls.

* * *

A clattering of plates woke him up. A bushy head of brown hair was standing beside his bed. "Katara," he said, without thinking, and tried to reach his hand out towards her.

He failed miserably on both counts. His weakened arm just slipped off the side of the bed, sending a brief spasm of pain through his shoulder. At the sound of his voice, the brown hair jumped about a foot in the air. He realized as it did that this girl was way too short to be Katara.

The child spun around as quick as a prairie-cat, with what looked like uneaten lunch dishes in her hands. Some of the food slopped down her front in her panic. It was the same girl he had seen before - the one who's eyes were so blue they almost made his heart stop.

"Kya," he said instead. "I thought you were-"

"MOOOOOOOM!" she shouted suddenly, making Zuko's head ring, and she darted out of the room with her lunch dishes.

From what sounded like a downstairs he heard Katara answering her and snippets of their conversation.

"Why are you screaming?" Katara's voice asked in its familiar mothering tones.

"He was looking at me," Kya's voice whined.

"Well yes, that is what people do when they're awake. They look at things." There was the sound of Kya huffing. "Well, what did you say to him?" A soft sort of mumble was all Zuo could make out of the girls response. "You screamed and ran away!" Katara's lilting laugh followed, and the sound of Kya sticking out her tongue. "Kya, I think we need to have a talk about manners."

Before Katara could say anything else, Zuko's attention was distracted by the sound of approaching feet - moving _way_ too fast to be a child. There was a blur of something red outside his door, a person, he was sure, moving very fast. Suddenly he felt very exposed. He tried in vain to lift his arm back onto the bed, but it didn't move. _What if someone found me,_ he thought, a bit of a panic coming over him. _I'm a sitting turtleduck. I can't even move._

He tried to use his left arm to push himself up to at least a sitting position so he could see out the door, but just twitching the arm sent the most painful responses through his shoulder and chest. He winced. There was nothing for it. "Who's there?" he shouted.

He kept his eyes trained on the door, listening for any sound, any give away that there were others. Slowly, very slowly, the face of a child leaned back into the doorway, cautiously sizing up the room. The panic faded almost completely, and Zuko felt the heavy exhaustion coming back over him, but he didn't give into it this time. This could not be Bumi - the child looked to be much younger than Kya, and had green eyes and very short cropped hair. His face was squashed and rounded, showing he had a squarer jaw than either Katara or Aang… Even if he had somehow missed that they had a third child - but no. Less than a year ago Katara's last letter had said the North Pole couldn't help her have one… Who was this then?

The child was still glaring at him from the door. "Who are you?" Zuko demanded.

Quite suddenly, the boy rushed into the room, moving too fast to be an ordinary kid. He rushed right behind the footboard, where he ducked out of Zuko's sight. Then he slowly began raising his head over the footboard like he had the door to stare at Zuko.

"You know that's really creepy, right?" Zuko told him when he could see the child's face again.

The boy made a strange face at Zuko but otherwise didn't respond.

"What's your name?" Zuko asked instead.

He narrowed his tiny eyes at the King, but eventually decided to answer. "Zaheer."

Okay, that was something. "Ah… hello Zaheer. I'm… Zuko?" He had no idea how to speak to kids.

But that seemed to be enough for the inquisitive boy. He jumped straight up, too high, way over the footboard, and when Zuko flinched, expecting him to land and send the bed bouncing, he had to open his eyes again a moment later. Air was rushing about the room, blowing the blankets, and Zaheer landed peacefully on the bed without rocking it. "Ooooooh," Zuko realized. "You're the airbender Aang found a while back."

"You knows Aang?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Um… yes."

Zaheer blinked twice. Then he launched into a barrage of questions of which Zuko could only make out half of. "Do you knows where he is? Are you really being king here? How come you're not dead yet? Can we going home to 'public Island now that you're all waked up? Do you really knows Aang? Why are you so skinny? Is it hurting if I do this?"

Zaheer scrambled forward, stuck out his little hand and touched the scar on Zuko's face, climbing over the bed to do so.

Zuko stared at him, agast. He blinked twice at the incredible strangeness of the situation.

"No," he said finally, recalling the last question; 'Is it hurting if i do this?' "But your knee is kind of hurting my side."

Zaheer didn't seem to mind this though. He just smiled and poked Zuko's face more.

"Stop that," Zuko told him.

The child ignored him.

He could blow fire at the kid - his breath and lips worked fine… But what if that hurt him?

Feeling like a petulant child himself, Zuko scrunched up his face and called "Katara!"

Almost instantly he heard the sound of her rushing up the stairs. Zaheer gave him a very grumpy look as the waterbender appeared in the doorway. "Zaheer!" she scolded, taking in the scene. "What are you doing!?"

She dashed out to grab his arm and get him off the bed, but he flinched away when she reached for him. She crossed her arms, clearly annoyed.

"Fine," she said, stepping back. "If you don't want me to help you, then please do it yourself. It is not polite to touch people's… faces like that. And I have also asked you not to touch or bother Zuko until he's better."

"He is being better," Zaheer insisted. "He's talking!"

"He is feeling better," Katara corrected habitually. "But he is not well yet. Now off the bed." Zaheer crossed his arms now, pouting, and sat down hard. Zuko gritted his teeth as the bed bounced slightly. "Three…" Katara held up three fingers. "Two…" she put one down. "One." She reached out to grab Zaheer and he darted off the bed, running for the door.

As he darted out of it he nearly smacked into another person, who's legs he wrapped himself around. "Wuz wrong?" the new boy asked in a sleepy voice. "Someone shouted."

He had his hands on a sword, Zuko noticed, and was sporting a very mussed up bed-head. Despite his shaggy hair and sleepy visage, he looked like a strange mash up of Sokka and Aang. His happy go lucky grin and the shape of his body was so close to the twelve year old Aang who Zuko had met so long ago, but the long jaw, narrow grey-blue eyes and wild swordsman's stance were very Sokka. Zuko blinked as he took in the courageous child in his doorway.

"She isn't letting me touches his scar!" Zaheer yelled, as if tattling on Katara to the new boy.

But the blue-eyed boy rubbed his eyes, and opened them again, more awake this time. "Is that…!?"

Katara smiled. "Bumi, meet your Winter Father, Zuko."

Both of them stared at the other for a moment, as if sizing up the other. Zuko remembered the ceremony where he had been declared Bumi's Winter Father. He could hold the boy in one hand back then. He remember the small, fuzzy headed creature that gnawed on his finger with its gums. Now he looked at the wild, brave boy in front of him, and he heard Katara's echoing words _You've got a lot to catch up on._

He realized he should say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

Just than, Bumi snapped his sword back into its sheath, and his arms rose in a formal firebender form. He bowed. "It is an honor to meet you," he intoned.

But when the boy looked up, Zuko realized that he had been sized up too - and found wanting.

Why shouldn't that be true? He couldn't even raise his own arms to greet Bumi back. He was skinny as hell, half dead, and about to be fed by the boy's mother. He couldn't even defend himself from a toddler poking him in the face.

The Fire Nation didn't have things like Winter Fathers, but Zuko tried to imagine what it would have been like to have had one - an absentee one like himself. He imagined meeting his for the first time, and seeing someone who looked like he did now. He understood why Katara had never stopped writing. He'd thought that maybe he could get over her if he was free of her, but he had failed to realize when he accepted the role of Winter Father that he had become a part of their family. Now he realized he had neglected to live up to those obligations because he was so worried about facing Katara. He had let his own problems come between him and this boy - the same boy who had apparently come to the Fire Nation and risked his family to save Zuko.

Zuko's heart felt heavy as he returned the greeting. "The honor is mine." What else was there to say?

Bumi looked at him for one more minute, then turned to Zaheer. "Hey, is that dinner I smell?" he asked.

"We were waiting for you," Zaheer told him fondly.

"Well wait no longer, my little friend!" Bumi declared. "I'm ready to eat!" He glanced over at his mom. "Is it okay if we start?"

She nodded. "I'll be a little while up here, so please start without me."

"Are you sure?" Bumi glanced back at Zuko.

"Of course," Katara assured him. "Zaheer is already very hungry."

Zaheer frowned at Katara.

"Should I stay and help?" Bumi asked.

Katara shook her head. "But can you send Kya up when she's done eating? I'd like her to meet Zuko too - not just panic and run away."

Bumi nodded and shut the door behind himself. Soon his and Zaheer's footsteps faded down the stairs and Katara turned to Zuko. "Well," she said, her voice worn out. "So, um… that's the family. I mean, they're always a handful but… I'm sorry for how they all acted. I guess there's been a lot of hype about meeting you and..."

"I'm a bit of a let down, aren't I?" Zuko surmised.

"No!" Katara answered quickly. "It's not that. Kya's just really nervous - I can't believe she screamed at you… And Zaheer! I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with that boy." She frowned, pouting a bit. "Seriously, I've told him to stay off your bed!" She blushed hugely. "I can't believe he touched your scar! That's so embarrassing."

Before Zuko could come up with a response, his stomach let out a huge rumble.

They both stared at each other for a moment, then began laughing. "I'm sorry - prattling on like that when you're starving. Let's get you some food."

Carefully, Katara lifted Zuko's shoulders, leaning him forward so she could stuff pillows behind him until he was in a sitting position. Even as gentle as she was being, moving still hurt - a lot. His ribs screamed in pain as he leaned forward, and her hand on his shoulder burned like hell. When the sheet over him slipped down, he was able to really see his own body for the first time. His left side was a mass of bruised ribs and scarring. The center of his chest still held the terrible scar from Azula's lightning. The right side was mostly clean, but even that looked hideous to him. He was so skinny he could see his own ribcage, count each bone beneath the skin. His muscles were gone - atrophied, he thought was the word. He had seen beggars on the streets in better health than he was. He also looked very pale. As a firebender, he rarely went long without sunlight on his skin, but now he was a chalky, pasty color that made him look even sicker. Katara leaned him back on the pillows, and readjusted his arms back onto the bed. "What's wrong with my leg?" he asked, afraid to look at it.

"You tore a ligament," Katara told him. "You also bruised the kneecap pretty well, but it didn't break, fortunately. That's mostly healed but… I'm doing my best with the ligament. We have to try and keep you from turning it for a while longer still. Now that you're awake I should probably splint it again…"

"Katara…" He glanced away. "I'm sorry. I feel like I've really put you out. Your whole family… Aang's missing, and I can't even feed myself!" He felt his chest contract painfully as his breathing intensified. "Ugh! I can't even be angry." He felt exhausted just from trying. "I should have just listened to Meng's stupid prophecy."

Katara sat down on the bed next to him. For a moment she was silent. "I won't pretend I'm not worried about Aang, but… If we hadn't come here, I might never have gotten to see you again. So I'm glad about that."

He looked up at her finally, wanting with every fiber of his being to lean in closer, to touch her… He was closer than he had been in years. The smell of her was overwhelming him. He had spent years trying to get her out of his mind, and now all of it was gone. One second with her and all he wanted was her. He knew it wasn't fair, knew so many things were wrong about that, but he was just too tired to care.

As if sensing his thoughts, Katara reached out and wrapped his frail body in a gentle hug. His head leaned forward and rested on her shoulder, the top of it pressed against her collarbone. Other than that, their only contact was her arms, wrapped gently around him. It felt like… like a mother, somehow. Not that Katara was his, but… It was exactly what he needed at the moment, and probably all he could handle, if he was honest with himself. He let himself lean into her, let his weakness overcome him, his disappointments, his fears. How long they stayed like that he was unsure, but when she finally moved again it was growing dark. He was shocked how much better he felt. Katara sniffed and rubbed her nose. "So, your soup's getting cold."

"Not porridge?" he teased.

"You'll be eating plenty of that," she promised. "Tonight I have beef stew - well, beef broth anyway."

"Mmmmm."

But it was still so delicious. He felt stupid letting her feed him, upset at how helpless he was, but the soup was so damn good he couldn't protest. He was massively hungry. The more he ate, the hungrier he actually felt. She stopped him before he ate half the bowl however. Even though he wanted more so badly, he could already feel what he had eaten sloshing about in his stomach. It was unfair. She began to pack up the meal. "Kya never came up," she noted.

"Let her be," Zuko forgave the girl. "I'm too tired now anyway. She can come when she's ready."

Katara quirked her lips in annoyance at her daughter. "Don't be too soft on her or she'll walk all over you," she warned Zuko.

He tried to laugh, but winced in pain as he did so..

Katara waited for him to calm down, then slowly removed some pillows so he could rest easier. "We'll do a healing session again in the morning, and I want to splint your leg too," she told him. "But mostly I want you to keep getting good rest. I know you feel like you've slept too long, but it's good for you. We'll start you moving your good limbs in a few days, when you're able to eat more." She looked down at him. "I know it's so very hard to be hurt like this," she told Zuko, "but I'm going to help you get through it. We all are." She smiled. "Because that's what families do."

Suddenly he had a thought. "Families… Katara, how's my Uncle? Do you know if he-"

She shook her head. "I haven't heard from him and I've been afraid to go to his teashop - but don't worry! Lai Fo went there on the night of the Red Moon. He said if he couldn't be with you, you would have wanted him to look after your uncle."

Huh. That was very on spot for a guardsman. Usually he considered them an annoyance, and he had snapped at Lai Fo more often than anyone else. He had often bossed his guard around, ditched him, and come down on the man hard, even believing him a fool. But never had Lai Fo protested - and now he had taken care of Iroh. Perhaps Zuko had underestimated the man. "I'm just glad Uncle's okay," he admitted, and a big yawn escaped him as he did so.

"Rest," Katara told him. "While you can. This house is rarely quiet."

Zuko wanted to say that it probably wouldn't bother him if the kids made noise - he felt tired enough to sleep through a rock-a-lanche. But the words never came out. The last thing he remembered before sleep took him was Katara's lips pressed gently on his forehead and her voice whispering. "Good night, my proud King."

* * *

Katara sat in the chair that night, watching Zuko sleep. It was a different feeling now. When he slept his face moved here and there, not just in pain, but in a dream. Sometimes he murmured things. Words and thoughts spoken out loud. It was a true sleep, not a comatose state.

She thought of how often she had sat there, spoon feeding him mush and water, slowly coaxing him to swallow, praying he didn't just die in the night. Twice imperial guards had come by the house. Clearly, they worked for Azula now. The first time they bore the announcement that all within the household must swear loyalty to her. Meng had rolled Zuko's bed into the closet (it just barely fit) and pretended to be changing when the guard searched the house. Embarrassed he had not completed the search of the room. After that, Sokka (as Wang Fire) and Katara (as Sapphire) had sworn allegiance with their family. Meng had said she was a sister-in-law from the Earth Kingdoms. The guards seemed suspicious of her, and somewhat of Zaheer. Katara had been so afraid the child would bend air at some point and give them away.

After that Sokka had decided it was better to leave. Saying Wang had been hurt or had a fever or something was better than having someone unregistered in the house if more guards came. He was also afraid more guards would come for Meng. He said someone needed to organize the White Lotus and start looking for Aang, but Katara knew he missed Suki too. One night, when their was no moon, she created a bubble under the water, and walked the two over to the closest island. It took all night, but she left them on the beach to await a pick up from the White Lotus. Sokka promised if she needed help that she should go to the Jasmine Dragon - but also to be careful. Others would know that the White Lotus operated from there. So she was only to go if she truly needed assistance.

So she was alone, with the children, for weeks, trying to keep Zuko alive. Other neighbors passed by, clearly curious about the Fire house. After all, they were colonists who rarely stayed there. Occasionally neighbors would knock, but Katara never answered the door, or if she did, she never invited anyone one, and closed it as quickly as she could.

Zaheer had purely refused to stop airbending. He used it all the time, in every aspect of his daily life. Katara's greatest fear was that someone would watch through a window and see him bending. She tried to keep him upstairs in the room farthest back from the street. Even since she had used bloodbending against him, he had rejected her completely. He never listened, obstinately did the opposite of whatever she told him to do, regardless of consequences, and flinched every time she tried to touch him. He refused to talk to her about it, and would throw tantrums if she tried. He would only do what she said if he was forced. She had come to rely almost completely on Bumi to motivate Zaheer, but she knew it was unfair to her son. Their lives depended on the airbender's good behavior, and even she couldn't motivate him, but she had to put that on Bumi. She missed Aang greatly in these times.

But not as much as she missed him on the lonely nights, when she sat curled up in the creaking chair, watching Zuko's still form. She felt so alone. There were seasons every year that she and Aang spent apart, but never had she felt as lonely and isolated as she did here, trapped in the Fire Nation, watching Zuko's lonely sleep and wondering if he would ever wake.

The second time the Fire Nation guard came through to check for unregistered civilians, Katara claimed Wang had penta-pox. She told them he must have picked it up in the Earth Kingdom before arriving here, and that she and the kids had quarantined him in the bedroom. Even Fire Nation doctors refused to see him! But she told the guards that if they wanted to risk the disease spreading not just to them, but across the whole city, they were welcome to be her guest. After much muttering about it, they decided just to open the door. When they saw the man asleep in the bed, with the fake Wang Fire beard careful placed to hide most of his scared face, they let him be. He looked close enough to the sketch on Sokka's Wang Fire form. Again the guards left none the wiser, and Katara barricaded her family back in the house.

She had burned through a third of Sokka's left over money when Zuko had finally awakened. Against her better judgement, she had started letting Bumi do the shopping trips. He used to go with Sokka, but Katara was afraid to be away from the house too long. Zaheer was always beside himself while Bumi was away, but Bumi never complained about the extra work. He even took up household maintenance as best he could. After tending to the yard, he often climbed up on the roof just to make sure the airbending symbol was still visible, and Katara knew how much he missed his father.

By the time Sokka had been gone a month, Katara had even more reason to desperately wish for any word of Aang, but before she could worry about herself, Zuko woke up.

So now, here she was, sitting in the dark, relieved beyond measure that keeping him unconscious during his concussion had left him permanently comatose, and wishing beyond anything else that she had someone to share her secrets with. When she had hugged him earlier, she had wanted solace as much as he had. She had yearned to spill all her secrets and worries… But he couldn't even lift his arms to hold her back. She knew now she had to be the strong one, for a while longer still.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, and sniffed heartily, renewing her determination. She was not the kind of woman who keeled over and gave up if her husband wasn't around to look after her. She had handled way worse than this in the past, and she would handle this too.

When Aang came back, she would make sure he had a happy, healthy family to return to.

With that final thought, she finally fell asleep, curled up in her blanket and nestled in her pillows, her face turned towards Zuko, just as she had slept every night for the last two months.

Just a little longer.


End file.
